


C'est fou ce qu'il me ressemble ce petit

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura courrait à toute allure. Si Naruto devait l'apprendre, elle voulait être celle qui le préviendrait car, elle en était certaine, le retour de Sasuke Uchiha ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Enfin de retour au Sasu/Naru !

 **Notes :** Attention ceci est un M-preg, donc un homme qui est tombé enceint. Je compte le justifier autant que faire se peut càd… pas beaucoup. Mais je reprendrai les termes de l'auteur anglais JELP « Alors, les hommes peuvent marcher sur l'eau, cracher des boules de feu, abriter des démons, invoquer des créatures gigantesques issues dont ne sait où, mais ils ne pourraient pas tomber enceint ? » C'est vrai quoi !

Je vous rassure, quand même, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas du tout le M-preg, l'histoire n'est pas centrée là-dessus et vous ne serez pas amenés à vivre la grossesse, tout se passe trois ans après.

Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont lu le Labyrinthe de ton âme, notez que le ton, le scénar et l'écriture de cette fic sont beaucoup plus légers, j'en avais bien besoin. Je me suis même payé le luxe de quelques clichés… lamentable, je vous le dis XD.

 **Disclaimer :** vous le savez tous, ils appartiennent à Kishimoto par contre… le petit est à moi, ah, ah, ah, ah….

 **Remerciements:** A Kumfu pour avoir passé la barrière du M-preg pour me donner son avis et comme toujours à Tamaki pour sa ou devrais-je dire ses corrections. 

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Désolé Naruto mais... mauvaise nouvelle.**

Sakura courait, en fait, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle volait, mais franchement, ce satané village ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grand. Naruto et elle n'habitaient pourtant plus si loin que ça l'un de l'autre, cependant, elle avait l'impression que jamais, elle ne parviendrait chez lui à temps. Et il fallait qu'elle soit la première à le voir, la première à lui dire et surtout oh pitié, pitié, elle devait arriver avant qu'il ne le croise. Aussi avait-elle adopté un rythme plus que soutenu et qu'elle n'utilisait généralement qu'en cas de poursuites ou de fuites particulièrement ardues.

Elle sentait ses cheveux voleter autour de son visage tandis qu'elle continuait à sauter de toit en toit. Heureusement pour elle, son expérience de ninja lui permettait de ne jamais rater le point d'appui qu'elle choisissait pour se propulser un peu plus loin et un peu plus vite.

Finalement, elle aperçut l'immeuble dans lequel logeait dorénavant son ami.

\- Enfin, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'élança une dernière fois et atterrit avec grâce sur le palier du troisième étage. Sa peau était humide de sueur et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus le vent de sa course, elle avait réellement chaud, beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle détestait cela, se sentir poisseuse, elle savait qu'elle devait avoir les joues rouges de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni, elle les sentait la brûler doucement. Oui, elle avait définitivement tout cela en horreur mais que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour Naruto ? Elle prit peut-être vingt secondes pour reprendre un peu son souffle, suffisamment pour réussir à aligner deux mots sans s'étouffer et se dirigea vers le dernier appartement.

Elle allait frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Naruto.

\- Hé salut Sakura.

\- Bon… bonjour Naruto.

Le jeune homme détailla ses joues rouges, son air échevelé et son souffle court.

\- Je te manquais tant que ça ? demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Idiot !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Pour être franche, elle était contente de le voir et oui, il lui avait manqué. Elle aurait d'ailleurs vraiment préféré être là uniquement pour cela.

\- Non, il fallait que je te voie pour te dire…

\- Riju, il est arrivé quelque chose à Riju, cria-t-il devant l'air ennuyé que prit son amie.

C'était toujours sa peur lorsqu'il partait en mission et qu'il n'avait pas l'œil sur lui. Pour être honnête, c'était sa peur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il avait simplement appris à vivre avec parce qu'il avait rapidement compris que jamais il ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Non, rassure-toi, ton fils n'a rien. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Heu oui, j'allais le chercher mais je suppose qu'Akemi ne m'en voudra pas de le lui laisser un peu plus longtemps.

\- Oui.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit dont elle était une des rares à savoir comment Naruto l'avait obtenu. C'était en fait un legs de ses parents. C'est Tsunade qui lui avait donné les clefs le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il savait qui était son père. Sakura était d'ailleurs avec lui lorsqu'il y avait pénétré la première fois cinq ans plus tôt et qu'il s'était baladé dans les murs où avaient vécu son père et sa mère. Le logement était resté presque en l'état, avec la chambre pour enfant qui ne l'avait jamais accueilli. Tout comme lui, elle avait eu l'impression de violer un peu l'endroit mais petit à petit, Naruto se l'était approprié et maintenant elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être chez Minato et Kushina mais bien chez leur fils et petit-fils.

L'appartement en lui-même n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, elle le trouvait convivial, lumineux et bien pensé. Une fois passé le pas de la porte, on se trouvait directement dans la pièce principale que Naruto avait volontairement aménagée en deux espaces. Celui pour manger, dans lequel on arrivait, était meublé de la table et des chaises qui avaient appartenu à ses parents. La cuisine y débouchait et sa porte faisait face à celle de l'entrée. Le second espace était celui à vivre. On y trouvait un confortable canapé, une table basse et puis quelques étagères accolées aux murs de-ci de-là et sur lesquelles des rouleaux avaient été posés à la va-vite, des jouets s'accumulaient sans ordre précis apportant au lieu un côté fouillis mais vivant et à l'image des habitants.

Une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le palier éclairait la pièce.

C'était par ailleurs sur cette partie salon que débouchaient la salle de bain ainsi que les deux chambres. Celle de Riju, la plus lumineuse, était dans la continuité de la salle d'eau qui était dans celle de la cuisine, tandis que celle de Naruto, elle, était dans celle de la pièce principale.

Il lui proposa un verre d'eau, n'ayant pas grand-chose de plus à lui offrir, le frigo était vide et il ne comptait faire les courses qu'après être allé chercher son fils, sa priorité. Oh, il faudrait sûrement aussi qu'il aille rendre son rapport. Sakura prit place à la table attendant qu'il revienne de la cuisine. Ses yeux coururent sur les dessins qui couvraient le mur face à elle, les œuvres de Riju, colorées et exubérantes.

Il s'assit face à elle et lui adressa un doux sourire en lui tendant son verre qu'elle vida d'une traite, Dieu que ça faisait du bien de se désaltérer. Elle le fixa un instant.

\- Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- On coupe notre conversation habituelle sur comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave, non ?

\- Oui.

C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, reprit Sakura.

\- Huhum.

\- Sasuke est revenu au village et...

\- Quoi! la coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement faisant crisser la chaise sur le sol.

\- Et bénéficie de sa complète liberté.

\- Quoi ! cria-t-il cette fois-ci. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Voilà, elle savait bien qu'il n'allait pas aimer. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Le retour de Sasuke avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, ce qui n'était rien comparé à la décision du conseil de le laisser revenir sans aucune contrainte. Tsunade elle-même avait été dans une colère noire mais avait dû céder.

Elle aussi savait que Naruto n'allait pas apprécier.

\- Et ce putain de conseil ? Ils n'ont rien dit ?

\- C'est eux qui ont donné leur autorisation.

Il frappa du poing sur la table, elle se leva et vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna-t-il. Et Tsunade, elle n'a rien fait?

\- Elle a essayé mais ils ont décidé que oh je te passe toutes les bonnes raisons qu'ils ont avancées… en fait, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est avoir de nouveau un héritier Uchiha dans Konoha. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu amener pour négocier.

\- Elle aurait dû essayer plus !

\- Et que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse, qu'elle leur crie que ce n'était pas la peine de laisser courir librement un porteur du sharingan parce qu'on en avait déjà un dans le village, qu'il suffisait d'attendre de voir si sa pupille s'éveillait ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors quoi !

\- Je ne sais pas Sakura, mais c'est trop facile. Enfin, merde, je pars trois semaines et quand je rentre, j'apprends que ce Teme se balade en liberté dans le village.

\- C'est bien ce que tout le monde pense, Naruto. Personne ne comprend qu'il n'y ait même pas une surveillance qui ait été mise en place. Il devait avoir de sacrés arguments dans sa poche.

Naruto soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sakura vint l'encadrer de ses bras et poser sa tête contre la sienne dans un geste d'apaisement et de soutien. Le jeune homme se recula un peu plus profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur de cette étreinte. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été fou que la jeune femme ait ce genre de geste. Aujourd'hui, c'était simplement… c'était quoi d'ailleurs? Un amour fraternel, peut-être plus que ça sans être de l'amour tout court. Il s'offrit un instant de réconfort avant de demander :

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il rentré ?

\- Une semaine et demi à peu près.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, il est venu me parler… de toi.

Oh, qu'il n'aima pas le petit pincement au cœur qu'il eut en entendant ça, pas plus que la subite accélération de son pouls. Ces signes qui disaient que ça lui faisait quelque chose mais pas dans le sens qu'il souhaitait.

\- Tu lui as parlé de…

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit sur Riju.

Elle le sentit se détendre un peu plus entre ses bras.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais en mission et je lui ai confirmé que tu avais déménagé sans pour autant lui dire où tu habitais.

\- Bien.

Ils se turent un instant.

\- Tu sais qu'il finira par apprendre si ce n'est pas déjà le cas que tu as un fils.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Et qu'il va le voir ?

\- J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas mais je suppose que oui…

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

\- Naruto, de quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Des choses idiotes sans doute. J'ai peur de le revoir, de ce que ça va me faire, peur qu'il voie Riju, qu'il comprenne qu'il est son fils, que…

\- Qu'il te le prenne ?

Le tressaillement qui le prit la renseigna plus que ses mots.

\- C'est bête, tu vois.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait penser qu'il est son père. Tu sais bien que les garçons ne tombent pas enceint !

Elle se recula et il tourna le visage vers elle. Ils se sourirent.

\- Idiote !

Il la laissa passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Il faudra bien, non ?

\- Tu crois que tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sakura, je… je n'espère pas.

Une petite lueur triste passa dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme. Revoir Sasuke avait été étrange pour elle, pourtant, elle avait depuis longtemps fait une croix sur son amour de jeunesse. Malgré cela, le voir, lui parler, tout ça l'avait chamboulée, alors elle n'imaginait même pas ce que cela ferait à Naruto. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de le protéger de ça, juste celui de le prévenir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je vais survivre.

\- Je sais, après tout tu as éclaté combien de types de cet Akatsuki ? C'est pas un petit Uchiha qui va t'effrayer… tu en as dompté un plus dur que ça, dit-elle en désignant du menton une photo de Riju à un an et demi couvert de lait en poudre et riant aux éclats.

Un petit rire s'échappa de Naruto.

\- Oui.

\- Allez va chercher ton fils, il doit commencer à s'impatienter.

\- Oui.

Il se leva et déposa un petit baiser rapide sur le front de Sakura tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la sortie.

_Trois ans et demi plus tôt._

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, non fran… Ah ah ah, franchement ah ah baah ah ah- chan ah ah, faut arrêter le saké là.

Dans l'hôpital de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki se bidonnait, allongé pour ne pas dire vautré sur une table d'auscultation. Franchement, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus drôle, cette fois, c'était sûr la vieille avait pété un câble.

La vieille en question, cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha, médecin hautement reconnu, regardait son patient du moment, une vague d'agacement qui tournait à l'énervement la parcourant. Alors bien sûr, elle pouvait comprendre que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait de quoi surprendre Naruto. Elle-même n'avait d'abord pas cru ce que son premier diagnostic lui criait pourtant. Elle était donc allée chercher l'appareil à échographie parce que là, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net et elle l'avait eu. Elle avait donc dû révéler à ce gamin de dix-sept ans, de sexe masculin, venu parce qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué et nauséeux ces derniers temps qu'il était enceint.

Elle comprenait qu'il soit en train de s'étouffer de rire devant elle et pourtant ce n'était que la stricte vérité, même si honnêtement elle ne voyait toujours pas comment c'était possible et elle n'était pas certaine de parvenir à une explication. En tout cas, tant que l'autre se bidonnerait comme un fou, elle n'était pas prête d'y arriver.

\- Naruto ! cria-t-elle. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, tu es enceint.  
Et pour le convaincre, elle l'attrapa de sa poigne de fer, l'allongea de force sur la table, replaça l'appareil sur son ventre et tourna l'écran dans sa direction.

\- Je ne l'invente pas, Naruto ! Ce que tu vois là, c'est un fœtus d'environ trois mois avec son cœur qui bat ici, ses jambes, ses bras et qui est en train de donner des coups de pieds et de tête et de sauter dans l'espèce de poche qui lui sert d'incubateur et on peut même y voir du placenta déjà formé, lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite.

Les rires se turent et le silence se mit à régner dans la pièce. Elle concentra son attention sur Naruto qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, sur lequel on pouvait voir le fœtus ressemblant déjà à un mini humain en train de faire des sauts de cabri.

\- Mais… mais… ce n'est pas…. enfin…. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Je sais bien Naruto, cependant, il est là.

\- Mais… mais je suis un homme.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai pas d'utérus.

Tsunade fut surprise que Naruto utilise ce mot, elle le voyait sans doute encore comme un bambin un peu naïf… enfin, plus tant que ça si l'on en croyait la situation actuelle.

\- Visiblement, il y a comme une poche qui semble en être un équivalent. En tout cas, ça n'y ressemble pas du tout mais ça en fait office.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-il.

\- Il semblerait pourtant que si.

Il y eut un long, un très long silence qu'elle n'osa pas briser. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle et elle pouvait lire tout un panel d'émotions dans ses yeux : la surprise, l'incompréhension, la réalisation... Quand il la fixa de nouveau, elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle vit dans l'azur de son regard : une étrange peur, un malaise. Très franchement, la Cinquième ignorait si elle ne préférait pas le jeune garçon hilare à celui-ci presque paniqué.

\- Je suis pas normal, je suis un...

\- Naruto, je t'interdis de finir ta phrase. Un homme enceint, ce n'est certes pas courant mais il y a peut-être eu d'autres cas. Et cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'anormal, simplement de particulier.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air complètement perdu et toujours effrayé. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et même si la vie de ninja l'avait amené à vivre des choses qui font grandir vite, avoir un enfant, c'était une toute autre aventure. Et elle était vraiment désolée pour lui.

\- Écoute Naruto, dit-elle tendrement, je peux toujours… l'enlever si tu veux.

Il la fixa.

\- Comment ça l'enlever ?

\- Je peux t'avorter.

Elle fut assaillie par un violent flux de chakra et la main qui se posa sur le ventre à peine rebondi de Naruto portait les griffes du Kyûbi. Les yeux qui la fixaient n'avaient plus rien de Naruto et tout de la femelle félin en train de défendre ses petits, ses crocs sortis en guise d'avertissement.

Visiblement, pensa Tsunade son instinct parental est déjà bien développé.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

\- Évidemment, cria-t-il.

\- D'accord.

Au moins un point établi pour chacun d'eux.

\- Mais, comment… ça veut dire que je vais… mon corps… comment ? Il va pouvoir ? reprit Naruto.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas la moindre d'idée de comment cet enfant est arrivé là, enfin, façon de parler et je ne sais pas comment peut évoluer cette grossesse, mais je suppose que si ton corps l'a laissé se développer jusque-là, c'est qu'il est capable de le supporter jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais, Baa-chan, je vais faire comment ? Les gens vont le voir.

Tsunade s'assit à son tour, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Il est clair qu'il est hors de question que tu continues les missions, tu pourrais mettre sa vie en danger et puis d'ici quelque temps, il va être difficile à cacher. Je suppose que comme pour une femme, ton ventre va s'arrondir.

\- Les gens vont penser que je suis un monstre comme avant.

Voilà, le mot était lâché et elle l'avait en horreur. Elle s'approcha et caressa tendrement les pics blonds.

\- Ils ne le sauront pas.

Naruto la regarda perplexe.

\- Je vais te donner un faux ordre de mission pour les six mois à venir. Tu vas partir t'installer… je vais trouver où, j'ai quelques bons amis qui me doivent encore des services. Je vais envoyer Sakura avec toi.

\- Quoi ! Vous voulez lui dire que je suis… je suis…

\- Tu as besoin d'avoir un médecin avec toi et Sakura est parfaitement formée pour cela, par ailleurs, cela paraîtra moins louche que je vous envoie tous les deux. Après tout, vous avez l'habitude de faire équipe. J'essayerai de venir pour le terme.

\- Le terme ?

\- L'accouchement Naruto, il ne va pas rester en toi pendant dix ans.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent un peu plus maintenant qu'il réalisait.

\- Baa-chan… comment on va le sortir, je n'ai pas de…. Enfin...

\- Césarienne. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Oui, Iruka-sensei m'a expliqué les choses de la vie une fois.

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Iruka Umino en train d'expliquer le sexe et la conception des enfants à Naruto, grand dieu, elle aurait donné cher pour voir ça !

\- C'est Sakura qui …

\- Non, je tâcherai d'être là, je trouverai bien un moyen. Ensuite, et bien, ma foi, il suffira de dire que lors d'une de tes dernières missions, tu as mis une fille enceinte.

\- Hé, c'est pas mon genre.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris, tu préfères les garçons.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je te taquinais Naruto. Cependant je ne crois pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix. Ou alors on peut dire qu'on t'a confié l'enfant. En fait, tout dépend de s'il te ressemble ou pas. Nous pourrons toujours aviser lorsqu'il sera là.

\- Tsunade ?

\- Oui? demanda-t-elle surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Comment… comment je vais m'en occuper, je ne connais rien aux enfants, je vais devoir lui installer une chambre.

\- Tu as gardé les meubles que tes parents avaient achetés pour toi, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien voilà, un problème de résolu. Quant à l'élever et bien, je te prêterai des livres si tu veux et puis… tu feras fonctionner ton instinct.

\- Et quand je serai en mission, comment…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Konoha est très bien organisé pour la prise en charge des enfants de ninjas en mission.

\- D'accord, répondit-il un peu absent.

Elle lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front et elle lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer.

\- Allez, tu as su maîtriser le rasengan en une semaine, ce n'est pas un petit braillard de trois et quelques kilos qui va te faire peur.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Et puis avec les clones… j'aurai toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui.

\- Tu vois.

Ils se turent un instant. Et puis, cela fit tilt dans la tête de Tsunade.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qui est le père ?

Elle vit le jinchuuriki prendre une teinte pivoine alors qu'un « Oh merde » s'échappait de ses lèvres. Visiblement, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça jusque-là lui non plus.

\- Heu… heu ….

\- Allons bon, tu n'as quand même pas couché avec tant de garçons que ça.

\- Bien sûr que non ! cria-t-il. Avec un seul c'est tout.

\- Alors ?

\- Heu… c'est vraiment important ?

\- Je le connais ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est de Konoha ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses le lui dire ?

\- Même si je le voulais, ce serait difficile, répondit-il un voile de tristesse brouillant ses yeux un court instant.

Pourquoi donc pensa Tsunade et puis son cerveau fit de nouveau tilt. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais aussi peu probable que cela puisse paraître, c'était l'évidence. Pourtant, elle espérait vraiment se tromper.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que… Naruto… tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- L'Uchiha, c'est ça, hein, c'est Sasuke le père du bébé ?

Ses joues reprirent une nouvelle petite couche de rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que ?

\- Oh voyons Naruto ! C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ta réaction te trahit. Alors ?

Elle faillit bien ne pas entendre le minuscule oui que ce dernier émit.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas en choisir un autre !

\- Mais… je…. Je…. Mais je fais ce que je veux !

\- Et comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé ?

\- Mais, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie privée.

\- Oh, je ne parle pas de t'être envoyé en l'air avec lui, je parle simplement du fait de l'avoir croisé !

Il la fixa un flash de colère passant dans ses yeux azur.

\- Je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air. J'ai fait l'amour avec lui, je ne vous permets pas de juger ça.

Il semblait blessé et elle s'en voulut. Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire, il t'a toujours obsédé, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. Mais pourquoi avoir caché que tu l'avais croisé ?

\- Et bien, ça me paraissait compliqué de parler de ça sans… enfin tout le reste.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les filles, reprit-elle après un nouveau silence.

\- Je le croyais aussi avant mais... et bien... en fait je crois que non.

\- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon.

Elle se redressa et le fixa. Il n'y était pour rien, elle le savait et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Quant à Sasuke, et bien l'affection que Naruto avait toujours eue pour lui s'était transformée en amour. Rien qu'à sa manière de réagir quand elle avait sous-entendu que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, elle pouvait en être sûre. Mais quitte à tomber amoureux, il aurait moins souffert s'il en avait choisi un autre. Il fallait en plus qu'il en attende un enfant. Pauvre Naruto, pensa-t-elle.

Au moins, Konoha allait récupérer un descendant Uchiha, en tant qu'Hokage, elle aurait plutôt dû se réjouir. Mais elle savait aussi que cet enfant, Naruto allait l'élever sans son deuxième père. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et se leva pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas et profite de ce petit être qui grandit en toi.

\- Baa-chan?

\- Hum ?

\- Vous me le remontrez ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'écoula encore un long moment pendant lequel, elle le lui montra sous tous les angles, en profitant pour prendre les différentes mesures et approfondir son examen, aussi attendrie que lui devant cette mini pousse qu'elle pourrait bien considérer comme une sorte de petit-fils ou petite-fille.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ce début vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, bien sûr!**


	2. Ça faisait un bail, non ?

Naruto était content, cela faisait deux jours qu'il était rentré de mission et que Sakura lui avait annoncé la "bonne nouvelle" et pour le moment il n'avait pas croisé Sasuke. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait masqué son chakra quasi en permanence et qu'il ait soigneusement évité, à son grand dam et à celui de son fils, l'Ichiraku y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Oh, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que Sasuke ne parvienne à le trouver. Il semblait d'ailleurs le chercher et si ses amis n'avaient rien révélé à l'Uchiha jusque-là, Konoha n'était pas assez grand pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas ou pour qu'il n'apprenne pas sa nouvelle adresse.

Fuir comme il le faisait était idiot et il le savait. Seulement il appréhendait de revoir son ancien compagnon. La raison n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément claire ou plutôt tout cela était trop confus. Il avait fait une croix sur Sasuke, du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait se dire. Mais à un moment donné, cela s'était avéré nécessaire pour lui comme pour Riju. Pourtant, il avait tellement espéré le voir revenir, imaginant ce qu'ils se diraient, ce qu'il se passerait, cherchant et répétant cent fois les arguments qu'il avancerait pour convaincre Konoha et tous les autres d'accepter le retour de Sasuke, rêvant de missions au cours desquelles il le sauvait et le ramenait, se perdant parfois dans des délires de midinettes où l'autre rentrait et sautait de joie en apprenant qu'il était père. Mais la réalité et l'anormalité de sa situation lui revenaient bien vite en pleine face. Il ne savait même pas si le brun serait seulement content d'avoir un héritier.

Oh bien sûr, Naruto se souvenait bien l'avoir entendu parler de rebâtir son clan, mais c'était si loin et tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis.

Il avait espéré que la naissance de Riju changerait quelque chose mais la ressemblance entre les deux lui rappelait l'absence de l'autre. Combien de fois alors qu'il se levait la nuit pour nourrir son fils, le rassurer, le veiller avait-il fantasmé la présence de Sasuke, son soutien, son support. Et puis, il aurait tellement voulu lui offrir cet incroyable bonheur que l'on peut ressentir devant son enfant qui dort paisiblement, lui offrir la plénitude dont il savait désormais que seule cette petite parcelle de soi qui vit, qui respire, qui rit peut vous donner. Mais il n'était pas là, aucune nouvelle de lui, aucune rumeur ne lui parvenait, lui faisant craindre qu'il fût mort. Quand il se perdait dans ce genre de pensées moroses, la vie reprenait toujours ses droits, Riju était là, ses amis étaient là, les missions, les compagnons, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Alors, les jours avaient filé et il avait continué à avancer sans l'autre et de plus en plus sans l'espoir de le voir revenir un jour.

Alors, apprendre que Sasuke était là, c'était comme si son monde, celui qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire sans lui, risquait de s'écrouler. Il avait peur, oui, il n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître, il avait peur de le croiser, de lui parler, d'être à proximité de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que cela allait lui faire. Il avait été honnête lorsqu'il avait répondu à Sakura qu'il ignorait s'il l'aimait encore. Oh, il savait qu'il l'avait aimé à en mourir, avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble même s'il ne l'avait pas réalisé et après, tellement, tellement fort que ça en faisait affreusement mal. Mais, plus de trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur étreinte et ses sentiments, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient devenus, s'ils étaient encore là, réellement là ou si ce n'était plus qu'une vague tendresse pour ce compagnon qui lui avait offert bien malgré eux, le plus cadeau de sa vie.

Et Sasuke, quelle était sa position quant à Naruto? Visiblement, il le cherchait, pourquoi ? Il semblait se foutre royalement des autres, à aucun des anciens genin de l'époque n'avait-il demandé autre chose qu'où se trouvait Naruto, où vivait-il, où pouvait-il le trouver ? En tout cas, c'était ce que ces derniers avaient lui rapporté. Autant de questions qui en créaient de nouvelles chez le jinchuuriki, qui pourtant rêvait de ne pas s'en poser. Il se sentait fébrile, stressé, sur ses gardes et à l'affût et pour lui, être à Konoha ne devait pas être synonyme de tout cela. Rien que pour cela, il en voulait à Sasuke, pour ça et pour d'autres choses aussi. Car en plus de l'amour, il y avait la colère, la potentielle envie de le frapper pour lui faire payer son absence. Pourtant, il souhaitait avoir dépassé aussi bien l'un que l'autre et que le revoir ne lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid.

Cette après-midi là, il allait chercher Riju chez sa nourrice. Il l'y avait exceptionnellement conduit le matin parce qu'une excursion avait été planifiée cinq jours auparavant et que le bambin se faisait une joie d'y aller. Akemi avait insisté pour qu'il le laisse y participer et Naruto n'avait pas su dire non.

Par ailleurs, elle était une des rares personnes dans lesquelles il avait une confiance absolue concernant son fils. Il l'avait rencontrée à son retour à Konoha après la naissance du petit.

Il avait découvert alors une autre face du village, celle des nourrices et autres organisations mises en place pour assurer la garde et la protection des enfants de ninjas envoyés en mission. Tous n'avaient malheureusement pas la chance d'avoir leurs deux parents et même lorsque c'était le cas, il arrivait qu'ils soient toujours en service actif pour le village et qu'ils soient appelés en même temps. De nombreuses personnes étaient donc formées à la puériculture et accueillaient les petits. Akemi était la seconde jeune femme que Naruto avait rencontrée et il avait tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour elle.

D'une petite vingtaine d'années, elle était petite et potelée, avait toujours le sourire et les tâches de rousseur qui ornaient ses joues lui donnaient un air taquin que sa tignasse noire et frisée renforçait encore un peu plus. Ce qui avait le plus convaincu Naruto était qu'on la sentait faite pour s'occuper d'enfants, faite pour en porter, pour les aimer et les chérir. Elle était l'image de la maternité. C'est ce que lui avait dit Sakura lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

Avec elle, Naruto savait que son fils serait entre de bonnes mains parce qu'elle prenait son métier très au sérieux et cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Être nourrice à Konoha comme dans n'importe quel autre village ninja, n'était pas de tout repos. Vous ne saviez jamais quand et pour combien de temps vous alliez avoir les enfants, si leurs parents reviendraient seulement et alors il fallait gérer ceux qui étaient orphelins. Les nourrices avaient toujours leurs mots à dire lorsqu'il s'agissait de placer un enfant parce qu'après leurs parents, elles étaient les personnes qui les connaissaient les mieux.

De ce fait, c'était une profession respectée et qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre à la légère, qu'on ne pouvait pas exercer juste parce qu'on aimait la compagnie des enfants. Il y avait des responsabilités lourdes et qu'il fallait accepter.

Dans la famille d'Akemi, on était nourrice de mère en fille. Comme il y avait des clans de ninjas, il y avait ceux des nourrices qui parfois entraient en rivalité les uns avec les autres mais jamais au détriment des enfants dont ils avaient la charge. Être choisie pour garder le fils de Naruto Uzumaki était un honneur pour elle. Il avait sauvé le village lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par l'Akatsuki, il était bon, généreux et sa mère lui disait souvent à quel point, il lui rappelait le quatrième Hokage. Elle-même n'en avait que peu de souvenirs.

Quant au petit Riju, elle en était folle. Il était beau, mignon, taquin, aimant. Des quatre enfants dont elle avait la charge, il était son préféré. Aussi avait-elle insisté pour que Naruto le lui laisse ce matin-là parce qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec lui. Il était donc convenu qu'il le récupère sur le coup des quinze heures et c'était précisément ce qui l'entraînait hors de chez lui.

Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux le reste de la journée, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette qu'il avait tant craint de voir. Il soupira. Oui, il avait espéré avoir encore quelques jours de répit mais il n'aurait visiblement pas cette chance. Là, face à lui se tenait Sasuke, impossible à éviter.

Comme il s'approchait, il le détailla presque malgré lui. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et il aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir pensé, il était toujours aussi beau. Il portait toujours le même pantalon mais le lien violet propre aux sbires d'Orochimaru avait disparu, un haut noir sans manches complétait sa tenue laissant apparaitre ses bras que deux bandelettes recouvraient du poignet au coude. Une tenue simple et pourtant qui lui allait comme un gant. Naruto avançait le cœur battant fort, la boule de stress et d'excitation dans son ventre grossissait au fur et à mesure. Et il détestait chaque nouvelle réaction qu'il sentait naître en lui tandis que leurs yeux se captaient pour ne plus se quitter. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux pas, Sasuke quitta le coin de mur sur lequel il s'appuyait et s'avança.

\- Naruto.

\- Sasuke.

Le jinchuuriki essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et pourtant cela lui semblait tellement étrange de le voir et de lui parler.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je te cherche.

\- Tu m'as trouvé.

\- Tu savais que j'étais rentré.

\- Je l'ai entendu dire.

Un petit rictus éclaira les traits de Sasuke. Les réponses de Naruto étaient trop posées, trop peu lui-même. Et en même temps, c'était assez plaisant. Tout comme l'était le physique toujours aussi attirant du jeune homme.

\- J'ai presque eu l'impression que tu te cachais.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas.

Naruto se décala.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Vraiment déjà ?

\- Hum.

Naruto fit un pas et Sasuke se mit devant lui.

\- Cela fera bientôt quatre ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et rien de plus ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant.

Le brun s'approcha, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de revoir un ancien compagnon après une si longue absence ?

Naruto faillit bien rebondir sur ce thème mais il voulait écourter le plus possible cette entrevue. D'ailleurs, Sasuke l'attendait au tournant sur cette phrase. Pour autant, il ne fut pas déçu de le voir rester calme même si le léger tic qui agita sa paupière l'amusa beaucoup.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce type d'accueil de ta part, mentit le brun.

\- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Oh et bien après notre dernière entrevue, je pensais à quelque chose de plus... chaleureux, répondit le brun d'une voix suave en passant un doigt sur le bras en partie découvert de Naruto.

Ce dernier se déroba bien vite à la caresse.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'était il y a bientôt quatre ans. Les choses ont changé depuis. Maintenant tu m'excuseras.

Sasuke fit un pas de plus et se décala pour de nouveau être face à Naruto qui venait de se mouvoir sur la droite.

\- Sasuke.

\- Naruto ?

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- On dirait que je te fais peur.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi recules-tu dès que je m'approche ?

Naruto soupira.

Que dire ? Franchement il n'en savait rien. Cela le troublait de voir Sasuke si proche de lui. C'était un mélange de plaisir de le voir, un plaisir dont il se serait bien passé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, de fascination devant ce physique toujours aussi attirant et de crainte. En fait, il n'y avait certainement qu'une seule chose à dire. Autant couper court à tout ce qu'ils pourraient se raconter.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu rentré après tout ce temps ?

Ce dernier s'approcha et Naruto s'efforça de ne pas reculer le laissant pénétrer son espace vital jusqu'à venir le coller. Les lèvres du brun frôlèrent rapidement les siennes lorsqu'il murmura :

\- Pour toi.

Naruto fit un pas en arrière. Oh qu'il avait envie de le frapper là tout de suite, maintenant. Comment osait-il venir lui dire cela après tout ce temps ? Il était trop tard, Sasuke avait raté sa chance et il ne voulait pas lui en accorder une seconde. Un seul sentiment le dominait à l'écoute de cette phrase : la colère. Mais il ne souhaitait pas la montrer.

\- Alors tu perds ton temps.

Sasuke sourit, il n'était pas surpris là non plus. Lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, il s'attendait à deux réactions de la part de Naruto : la joie de le revoir ou la colère. Ne le voyant pas venir à lui alors qu'il le savait rentré de mission, c'était forcément la seconde. Oh Naruto essayait bien de jouer l'indifférence mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe. La tension dans ses épaules était visible, ses yeux étaient durs même s'il devinait une certaine lassitude dans les azurs.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- C'est tout vu. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras mais mon fils m'attend.

Il y eut un blanc alors que chacun des deux réalisait ce qui venait d'être dit.

Naruto s'en voulait, il avait voulu cacher l'existence de Riju et voilà qu'il lâchait le morceau dès leur première entrevue. Comme un idiot. Mais c'était de la faute de Sasuke aussi, venir le coller comme ça, frôler ses lèvres, tout cela le perturbait et voilà, il commettait une erreur. Et en même temps, c'était aussi de sa faute à lui, il n'avait qu'à être un peu plus maître de ses émotions. Cela avait toujours été son point faible de toute façon, non ? Agir au quart de tour sans réfléchir, c'était dans sa nature, cela jouait parfois en sa faveur, parfois en sa défaveur.

Sasuke de son côté était sous le choc. Un fils, voilà une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu au programme. Il était rentré avec la ferme intention de récupérer sa place aux côtés de Naruto, dans sa vie comme dans son lit. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de le retrouver célibataire, il avait été présomptueux et avait pensé que le blond n'aurait pas perdu son obsession envers lui. Après tout, même après l'avoir laissé à moitié mort à la Vallée de la Fin, après trois ans sans nouvelle, lorsqu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois, Naruto n'avait rien perdu de sa volonté de le voir rentrer. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient fait l'amour ? Il était persuadé que même dans le cas où le jeune homme serait avec quelqu'un, il parviendrait à l'arracher à cette personne.

C'était donc confiant qu'il avait abordé sa reconquête de Naruto. Et franchement, les premières réactions de ce dernier l'avaient conforté en ce sens.

Mais là, c'était un gros hic dans son plan. Un enfant, cela sous-entendait une relation bien plus sérieuse que tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

\- Ton fils ? Tu as un fils ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec qui as-tu eu un enfant ? demanda-t-il, prenant sur lui pour ne pas l'agripper aux épaules pour le faire répondre plus vite.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Sasuke.

\- Tu es marié ?

Naruto soupira et détesta cette partie de lui qui était heureuse de voir la réaction de jalousie dont faisait preuve l'autre tout à coup.

\- Sasuke, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

Naruto se décala de nouveau, tandis qu'un certain calme s'emparait de l'Uchiha, si Naruto était marié, il le lui aurait dit directement, c'était après tout le moyen le plus sûr de faire fuir Sasuke. Encore que même cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de récupérer son ancien amant.

\- Non, non, Naruto, n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça sans rien me dire.

\- Tu as posé des questions sur moi à tout le monde, personne ne t'a rien dit ?

Sasuke émit un petit rire.

\- Oh, tes amis se sont montrés extrêmement… discrets.

Cela fit sourire intérieurement Naruto, bien fait pour toi, pensa-t-il.

\- Alors ? redemanda Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons couché une fois ensemble, que cela te donne le droit de connaître ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie.

Le brun pénétra de nouveau dans l'espace vital du blond et avec un sourire charmeur que ce dernier ne lui connaissait pas, il ajouta :

\- Pas une fois Naruto. Tu n'as pas oublié je suppose, nous avons fait l'amour trois fois cette nuit-là.

Le jinchuuriki rougit au grand plaisir de l'Uchiha.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Sasuke et ça ne change rien. Maintenant, je ne plaisante plus, je vais être en retard et je ne ferai pas attendre mon fils pour toi.

\- Et bien, je t'accompagne.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, j'ai très envie de le rencontrer.

Oh ça non, il n'en était pas question. Sûr de lui, voulant protéger sa progéniture, il attrapa le poignet du brun et plongea ses yeux oscillant entre le bleu et l'orange dans les orbes noires.

\- Une autre fois Sasuke.

Le jeune homme était sérieux, ce dernier le voyait bien. Il décida de le laisser partir sentant qu'il ne serait pas bon d'insister.

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix douce et étrangement apaisante, une autre fois Naruto.

Il laissa sa main caresser un instant la joue du blond et lui offrit un sourire tendre et doux qui laissa le blondinet sans voix, avant de s'éclipser sans se retourner.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? pensa Naruto en arrêt.

_Trois ans et demi plus tôt_

Tsunade, Sakura et Naruto étaient réunis pour la dernière fois avant quelques mois. L'Hokage les avait exceptionnellement suivis jusqu'à Tottori, petite ville du Pays des Cordes. Un de ses bons amis, un de ceux envers qui elle n'avait plus de dettes d'argent avait accepté avec plaisir de lui rendre service et d'abriter les deux ninjas pour les six à huit mois à venir. Elle les avait accompagnés pour quelques jours prétextant une visite officielle complètement bidon, couverte par Shizune. En prime, elle avait constaté qu'elle n'avait pas perdu grand-chose de sa capacité à embobiner les gens pour se sortir de situations délicates en devenant Hokage : un bon point.

Ils avaient attendu une bonne semaine avant de parler de la situation à Sakura. Le temps pour la Cinquième d'échafauder un plan et pour Naruto de digérer autant que cela était possible sa nouvelle condition. Même s'il avait donné l'impression de bien l'accepter lorsque Tsunade lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, quand il s'était retrouvé seul chez lui une multitude de questions l'avaient assailli, le laissant inquiet et légèrement miné.

Et devoir apprendre son état à Sakura franchement, il s'en serait bien passé.

Celle-ci justement avait à peu près eu la même réaction que lui, éclatant de rire à s'en étouffer en se disant que son maître et son coéquipier avaient décidé de lui faire une bonne blague. Bien sûr, la promesse qu'ils lui avaient arrachée de garder le silence absolu sur ce qu'ils allaient lui révéler et la mention d'une mission de rang S, n'étaient pour elle que des prétextes à rendre la plaisanterie encore plus drôle.

Tsunade avait soupiré et utilisé la même technique que pour faire taire Naruto, appareil à échographie à l'appui, elle avait présenté Sakura au futur enfant de son ami. Le résultat avait été en tout point similaire à celui qu'elle avait déjà obtenu sur le jeune homme : un long silence, entrecoupé de « mais ce n'est pas possible », « un homme ne peut pas », etc…

Une fois le choc de cette découverte passé, étaient venues les deux autres questions que Naruto redoutait plus que tout : « mais alors tu préfères les garçons ? »…. Pas vraiment évident de répondre oui à la jeune fille que vous aviez harcelé pour qu'elle accepte un rendez-vous et votre amour pendant toute votre préadolescence. Il ne voulait vraiment pas blesser Sakura et elle n'avait rien à voir dans ses préférences sexuelles, il la trouvait toujours très jolie, c'était juste que… un corps d'homme avait beaucoup plus d'effets sur lui qu'un corps féminin même s'il avait longtemps essayé de se convaincre du contraire.

Mais il avait suffi d'un brin de proximité avec Sasuke pour que ses dernières réticences tombent avec la facilité d'une feuille en automne.

Il avait donc tourné les choses comme il le pouvait et finalement elle l'avait plutôt bien pris… beaucoup mieux que le nom de l'autre père de l'enfant. La jeune fille était sortie de la pièce, vexée, blessée et en colère. Naruto, lui, s'était senti dépité et malheureux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne revienne le voir quatre jours plus tard et qu'ils n'aient une longue conversation.

Elle avait été choquée de savoir que les deux garçons s'étaient préférés mutuellement plutôt qu'elle, elle avait dû se remettre en question et faire une croix sur eux aussi. Et puis finalement, l'amour qu'elle portait à Naruto l'avait emporté. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner alors qu'il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un avec lui pour traverser cette épreuve autant physique qu'émotionnelle. Elle avait donc pris sur elle et était retourné le voir. Ils avaient fait le point sur leurs sentiments respectifs, leurs envies, leurs peurs et puis ils avaient parlé de l'enfant à venir. Jamais avant cela n'avaient-ils eu une discussion aussi intime et poussée, autant à cœur ouvert, mais cela les avait rapprochés comme rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre avant. Et cela avait grandement aidé Naruto à accepter ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Présentement, ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui avait fait tomber enceint Naruto. Partant du principe qu'un homme ne pouvait pas être fécondé de la sorte, il devait y avoir quelque chose et leurs présomptions se portaient naturellement vers le sceau qui retenait le Kyûbi prisonnier. En effet, pour le créer et d'après l'ensemble des documents de recherche qu'ils avaient retrouvé, le Yondaime s'était inspiré d'une technique existante qui permettait d'emprisonner... ils n'avaient pas compris quoi exactement à l'intérieur du porteur. Bien sûr la version élaborée pour capturer le démon renard était nettement plus compliquée que le sceau de départ mais c'était sur cette version primaire que se portaient leurs interrogations.

Donc une fois de plus, les deux femmes, nez à demi plongé dans des rouleaux et divers documents revenaient à la charge pour que Naruto fouille dans sa mémoire.

C'était donc un blondinet bien rouge qui leur faisait face et cela aussi bien en raison des souvenirs qu'il explorait et qui ne manquaient pas de lui faire de l'effet que de la gêne de les évoquer ainsi

\- Réfléchis Naruto, il y a bien eu quelque chose de particulier, ce n'est pas possible autrement, s'exclama Sakura un peu découragée en reposant un rouleau devant elle.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien.

\- Essaye de te remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je ne fais que ça ! Seulement... et ben... ce n'est pas évident.

\- Mais enfin, ça ne doit pas être si difficile de revoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ah, ça c'était sûr. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire un gros effort, les images de son étreinte avec Sasuke, elles tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. Seulement honnêtement, tout lui avait paru « normal », enfin pour ce qu'il en savait et du sexe entre deux hommes, ben, il n'en connaissait pas grand-chose. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé Sasuke le guider et pour le reste, il avait suivi son instinct.

\- Fais un effort, rajouta sa coéquipière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sakura ?

Franchement, il n'y mettait pas de mauvaise volonté. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de comprendre comment cette grossesse était arrivée parce que s'il tombait enceint à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour... autant dire qu'il aurait aussi vite fait de mettre une croix sur sa vie sexuelle. Quant à le faire avec une femme et ben franchement, il sentait que… non, ça ne collerait certainement pas. Alors, oui, il essayait mais pour le moment… c'était l'échec total. Et réfléchir à tout cela ne faisait que le frustrer un peu plus à chaque fois, lui rappelant à quel point il avait encore envie de Sasuke, envie de le sentir sur lui, en lui, envie de sa peau, de ses lèvres et à quel point il n'avait pas tout ça et à quel point il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais tout ça.

\- Est-ce que Sasuke a fait quelque chose en particulier ? reprit Tsunade.

\- Co… comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, Sasuke lui avait fait plein de choses particulières mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait savoir, non ?

\- A-t-il réalisé un signe, fait un symbole quelconque, lancé un jutsu ?

\- Heu… non je ne crois pas.

\- Réfléchis, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, il a touché ton sceau ? demanda Sakura.

\- Heu… peut-être… sûrement... je veux dire... on s'est beaucoup touchés... partout.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, il allait mourir de honte, il s'effondra un peu plus sur la table.

\- D'accord, mais ton sceau ?

\- Je... peut-être.

Les deux femmes grognèrent d'agacement et Naruto leur lança un regard à la fois penaud et vaguement agacé. Il passa sa main sur son ventre presque plat dans un geste qui commençait à devenir une habitude et qui l'aidait à se calmer. Ce n'était pas en s'énervant qu'il allait arriver à quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallait de la concentration et ça c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à faire au mont Myôboku.

Alors, il ferma les yeux se remémorant une fois de plus leur étreinte, essayant de couper court aux émotions, aux sensations, essayant de prendre de la hauteur et de se détacher des sentiments de plaisir et de besoin. Ne pas penser au souffle de Sasuke, à ses gémissements, à son prénom murmuré comme une prière. Se concentrer sur les gestes, les mouvements, les analyser en tant que ninja. Il repassait les scènes les unes après les autres dans un silence religieux à peine troublé par le bruit d'une page qu'on tournait.

Oui, peut-être, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'il y avait eu quelque chose…

\- La dernière fois que nous l'avons fait, reprit-il comme certaines images lui revenaient enfin.

\- La dernière ? Parce que vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? demanda Sakura.

Naruto perdit sa concentration et reprit une nouvelle petite couche de rouge aux joues.

\- Trois fois, murmura-t-il.

\- Trois ? Parce qu'une fois, ce n'était pas suffisant ? insista-t-elle soudainement avide de détails.

Tsunade se racla la gorge en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On pourrait revenir à la vraie question ?

\- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Naruto content de quitter le sujet.

Sakura avait une curiosité assez poussée sur ce qu'avaient fait ses deux anciens coéquipiers et, il l'avait découvert, sur les choses du sexe en général. Alors bien sûr, elle distillait ses questions avec intelligence mais elle ne perdait pas une occasion d'en savoir plus, gênant le jinchuuriki au possible.

\- Alors la dernière fois ?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'il s'est coupé à la main.

\- Comment ? rebondit Sakura.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je crois que….

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux se concentrant sur ses souvenirs….

« Na... ah... ruto... pourquoi tu t'a... rrêtes ?

\- Il y a du sang.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde, tu as mis un peu de sang en me touchant là. Tu t'es coupé ? Fais voir ta main.

\- On s'en fout, continue, continue, Naruto, encore, tu peux pas t'arrêter maintenant.

\- Mais... ha... humm...

Les mains de Sasuke avaient agrippé ses hanches pour le soulever et l'empaler de nouveau sur le sexe désireux du brun. Et le reste était parti aux oubliettes. Les mouvements avaient repris et le plaisir les avait débordés l'un et l'autre. Une vague de chaleur s'était répandue en lui depuis son ventre, plus violente encore que les deux précédentes…. »

\- Il a sûrement passé sa main sur mon ventre, je me souviens avoir senti quelque chose d'un peu humide et quand j'ai regardé il y avait une petite traînée de sang sur ma peau et sur le sceau. Et juste après ça, j'ai… enfin… bref, j'ai…

\- Joui ? proposa Tsunade.

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Et je crois que mon ventre s'est mis à chauffer vraiment beaucoup mais c'est flou, peut-être qu'il a viré au rouge un instant, je ne suis pas certain.

\- Mais enfin Naruto, réfléchis, tu es un ninja, tu as bien dû faire attention à ce qu'il s'est passé ? cria Tsunade frustrée.

\- Oh et je voudrais vous y voir vous, enregistrer tout ça en plein orgasme ! cria-t-il en retour en croisant les bras sur son torse.

C'était vrai quoi !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, les deux femmes avaient viré au rouge.

\- Oui, heu… tu marques un point, répondit l'Hokage en se raclant la gorge. Bien donc il a peut-être viré au rouge après que Sasuke ait mis du sang dessus, c'est une piste.

\- Oui, oui Tsunade-shisho, répondit Sakura en replongeant dans ses rouleaux sous deux azurs houleux.

Il fallut encore deux mois de recherche et de correspondance acharnée entre l'Hokage et son élève pour en venir à la conclusion qu'en répandant son sang sur le sceau, Sasuke avait activé une de ses particularité : emprisonner la vie à l'intérieur du porteur. Visiblement la technique à partir de laquelle le Yondaime avait créé la sienne avait été une expérimentation avortée pour que des hommes puissent être fécondés en cas de besoin. Cela n'avait jamais fonctionné, mais le complément qu'y avait apporté le Quatrième avait, semble-t-il, résolu le problème. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir ou du moins même s'il avait pensé que cela était une des fonctionnalités du sceau, il n'avait sans doute pas envisagé que son rejeton ait une préférence pour les hommes et qu'au moment de s'ébattre avec l'un d'eux, celui-ci répande du sang sur le symbole et… non, comment aurait-il pu le prévoir ?

Leur conclusion même si elle restait incertaine à un petit pourcentage près avait le mérite de faire espérer à Naruto une vie sexuelle normale et ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était MON explication! Ça se tient, non?**


	3. Un château sombre et froid, des monstres, toi et moi.

_Six semaines plus tôt_

Le Daimyo, seigneur du Pays du Feu, se dirigeait d'un pas lent et mesuré jusqu'à sa couche. Il était fatigué et la journée avait été longue. Il plongea donc avec délice dans ses draps, s'apprêtant à passer une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain, de nombreuses autres affaires urgentes seraient à gérer, par ailleurs, il devait préparer sans tarder la prochaine réunion du conseil de Konoha et faire la liste de tout ce dont il devrait s'entretenir avec l'Hokage.

Alors que sa tête se posait sur l'oreiller, il poussa un long soupir de bien-être qui mourut rapidement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit très nettement le froid d'une lame qu'on venait de placer sur cette dernière.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux qu'il avait fermés et regarda son assaillant qui se tenait à la tête de son lit, assis le plus nonchalamment possible. Si son visage et son apparence lui laissaient quelques doutes sur son identité, le sharingan qui le fixait, lui, le renseignait clairement.

\- A votre place, je n'essaierais même pas d'appeler à l'aide.

Le Daimyo fit comme on le lui demandait. Il n'était pas naïf au point de penser qu'il en aurait même le temps. Quant à sa garde personnelle, si elle n'avait pu empêcher l'Uchiha d'arriver jusque-là, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui maintenant. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à espérer que le jeune homme ne veuille pas en attenter à sa vie.

Il hocha donc la tête en signe d'acceptation et la pression de la lame diminua juste un peu, suffisamment pour lui donner l'occasion de parler, pas assez pour qu'il se sente en sécurité.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avoir une petite conversation.

\- A quel sujet ?

De là où il était, il aperçut clairement le sourire du jeune homme.

\- Mon retour à Konoha et les conditions de celui-ci.

Voilà bien quelque chose auquel Le Daimyo ne s'attendait pas mais il était prêt à l'entendre ou plutôt il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ce fut donc d'une oreille attentive qu'il écouta les conditions que posait Sasuke : retour immédiat, sans période de probation, sortie du Bingo Book, réintégration directe dans les rangs de Konoha en tant que ninja actif.

Oh et il fut encore plus attentif aux sales petits secrets que l'Uchiha lui déballa. Comment le jeune homme avait pu obtenir de telles informations le concernant, il se le demandait bien ? Peu de personnes étaient pourtant au courant de ses penchants sexuels particuliers. Mais avec un maître tel qu'Orochimaru, rien ne pouvait l'étonner. A moins bien sûr que l'Uchiha n'ait réussi à faire parler un de ses hommes de confiance ? Jusqu'où allait le pouvoir du sharingan, il n'en savait rien.

Bien sûr, la menace sur sa vie, qui clôt l'entretien, acheva de le convaincre de ne pas aller contre la volonté de l'Uchiha. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, si celui-ci avait réussi à venir jusqu'à lui aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait une sacré garde autour de lui pour l'empêcher de revenir et encore.

Maintenant, il aurait aimé connaître les motivations du jeune homme craignant un renversement de Konoha. Il n'eut en réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique et un :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre village caché, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Faites ce que je vous ai dit et il n'y aura aucun problème.

Sur ces mots et un dernier regard qui lui glaça le sang, il disparut. Le Daimyo laissa échapper une longue expiration de soulagement, il était en sueur et tremblait violemment. Il lui faudrait quelques heures pour s'endormir après la vision que lui avait envoyée son visiteur en cadeau d'au revoir.

Une grande part des membres du conseil de Konoha reçut une visite similaire dans les jours qui suivirent. Sasuke usa du même procédé, révélant deux-trois secrets honteux et menaçant. L'avantage avec les gens baignant dans la politique, c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais les mains propres. Et qu'il soit parvenu à s'introduire dans l'enceinte du village puis jusqu'à chez eux sans déclencher la moindre alarme était la preuve qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de lui échapper. Après tout, Sasuke avait éliminé et Orochimaru et Itachi, autant dire qu'il serait un adversaire de taille.

Aussi lorsqu'il revint au village une semaine après, le conseil eut tôt fait de se réunir, d'écouter le plaidoyer du jeune homme et de voter en faveur de toutes les conditions que le brun leur avait soufflées quelques jours avant, sa kusanagi confortablement nichée dans leurs cous. Tsunade et deux autres membres qui n'avaient visiblement pas eu de visites nocturnes eurent beau tempêter, la décision tomba.

Sasuke regagna le quartier Uchiha, un grand rictus satisfait aux lèvres : «Phase un réussie.»

_Retour au présent._

Tandis qu'il attendait devant la demeure d'Akemi, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de repasser la dernière scène de son entrevue avec Sasuke dans sa tête. Que voulait dire ce sourire ? Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez l'Uchiha et franchement, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'exprimer autant de douceur, de tendresse pour ne pas dire un autre mot qu'il rechignait à prononcer dans un simple sourire, ou dans quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même si le jeune homme avait été plutôt doux lors de leur étreinte, il l'avait été dans ses gestes non brusques, dans sa façon de préparer Naruto mais guère dans ses expressions.

Ces dernières avaient surtout été teintées d'envie, de désir, de besoin et de plaisir. Rien de ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Qu'est-ce que voulait Sasuke ? Lui ? Était-ce vraiment pour lui qu'il était revenu au village ?

Non, pensa Naruto.

Il ne souhaitait surtout pas se dire ce genre de chose. Il ne voulait pas que voir Sasuke puisse lui faire quelque chose mais s'il était honnête envers lui et regardait en face ses réactions, ce n'était qu'un constat d'échec. L'amour qu'il avait eu pour Sasuke, le désir qui avait découlé de leur étreinte, tout cela était encore là, mais il ne voulait pas, surtout pas les laisser s'exprimer. Pourquoi ? La peur ? Sûrement. Le manque de confiance ? Assurément. Après tout, Sasuke ne l'avait-il pas trahi en partant comme il l'avait fait après avoir promis ? Il soupira, agacé de toutes ces questions qui l'agitaient depuis qu'il savait son ancien coéquipier rentré au village.

Perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas garde aux deux yeux noirs qui l'observaient d'un peu plus loin. Sasuke voulait le voir, ce fils, cet enfant, d'une parce que sa curiosité avait été piquée, de deux parce qu'il allait falloir intégrer le petit dans son plan de reconquête de Naruto et de trois, parce qu'il espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur eux et éventuellement la mère du petit. Car s'il y avait un point à résoudre avant toute chose, c'était bien celui-là. Cette femme quelle qu'elle soit, il devait absolument l'écarter de son chemin.

Enfin, la porte de la demeure devant laquelle attendait Naruto s'ouvrit et une petite boule de nerfs se jeta sur le jeune homme qui l'attrapa au vol et le plaça dans ses bras. Le petit s'accrocha au cou de son père et se mit à babiller gaiement.

Sasuke se concentra, s'approchant même un peu pour mieux voir le fils de son ami sans pour autant entendre leur conversation. Naruto salua la jeune femme qui avait amené l'enfant et Sasuke se concentra un instant sur elle. Elle était assez jolie dans son genre, un peu rondelette mais avec une silhouette harmonieuse, des yeux rieurs et un grand sourire chaleureux qui éclairait un visage aux traits réguliers quoiqu'un peu lourds. Les deux bambins qui vinrent se coller dans ses jambes ne firent que compléter un tableau tout en maternité. Naruto et elle échangèrent quelques paroles mais rien dans leurs attitudes ne laissait deviner qu'il y avait autre chose entre eux qu'une complicité amicale. Sasuke se repencha alors sur le fils de son ancien coéquipier.

Il semblait très vif et plein de vie. Il racontait quelque chose avec un enthousiasme et une façon de faire qui n'était pas sans rappeler Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ce dernier l'écoutait avec attention et un magnifique sourire illuminait ses traits. Sasuke s'oublia d'ailleurs un instant dans sa contemplation, une douce expression sur les lèvres. Oui, il était évident qu'il devait reconquérir Naruto. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que lui. Il revint de nouveau sur son fils.

La première constatation qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que la compagne que Naruto avait choisie devait lui ressembler car le petit aurait pu tenir de lui, même peau pâle, mêmes cheveux noirs, même regard. Son sharingan étudiait chaque détail de l'enfant, chaque trait, chaque courbe et franchement, plus il le regardait, plus il dénombrait les nombreuses ressemblances entre eux deux. Oh, bien sûr, la coupe de cheveux différait et le petit souriait, riait aux éclats, autant de choses que beaucoup n'avaient jamais vu chez lui. Seulement, Sasuke savait parfaitement bien à quoi il ressemblait quand il arborait ce type d'expressions. Et oui définitivement, il n'aurait pas su la chose impossible, il aurait juré que Naruto avait fait cet enfant avec une descendante du clan Uchiha.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'identité de cette femme. C'était le premier point. Le second qui l'aiderait peut-être à avancer sur le premier, serait d'approcher l'enfant pour l'amadouer. S'il voulait faire sa vie avec Naruto, il en ferait automatiquement partie. Mais, plus il le regardait, avançant maintenant main dans la main avec son père, plus il en était heureux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants ayant choisi un homme pour compagnon et cela lui permettrait, même par procuration, d'avoir un être à qui léguer ce qu'il avait. Il les suivit jusque chez eux ne s'approchant pas suffisamment pour entendre leur conversation, encore que plusieurs fois le rire joyeux du bambin arriva jusqu'à lui. La distance qu'il maintenait, aussi frustrante qu'elle pouvait l'être, lui permettait surtout de ne pas attirer l'attention de Naruto. Celle-ci semblait entièrement focalisée sur son fils, mais il n'en restait pas moins un ninja et Sasuke savait qu'il devait se méfier. Il resta quelques temps autour de l'appartement, les suivit lorsqu'ils ressortirent quelques heures plus tard pour se rendre chez Sakura où ils restèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Puis encore lorsque le jinchuuriki repartit, portant son fils endormi dans les bras alors qu'il regagnait son appartement.

Sasuke était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Naruto magnait l'enfant mais plus encore que cela, c'était l'expression de paix, de bonheur qui transparaissait sur lui à chaque fois que celui-ci regardait son fils qui le touchait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce dernier pouvait avoir l'air aussi serein, aussi mature également. Il avait bien changé mais Sasuke était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour le reprendre, prêt à assumer cet enfant, prêt à être serein lui aussi.

Comme il rejoignait le quartier Uchiha, il repensa à la mère du petit dont il n'avait vu nulle trace. Il occuperait ses prochaines journées à suivre Naruto, il verrait bien. Par ailleurs, dans moins de quatre jours se tiendrait le festival du printemps et ce serait l'occasion rêvée d'approcher son fils.

_Trois ans et neuf mois plus tôt_

\- Merde, merde, merde et merde, murmurait Naruto entre ses dents.

C'était officiel, il avait la poisse, la guigne, la scoumoune, le manque de pot complet assortie d'une fichue malchance, sinon, comment expliquer qu'une mission de rang D venait subitement de tourner au A tendance S ?

La veille alors que la team Kakashi était à Nemuro, ils avaient reçu un parchemin de Konoha. Une mission toute bête était à effectuer à proximité de leur emplacement. Tsunade avait décidé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'envoyer une autre personne qui aurait à faire un chemin de trois bons jours entre les deux villages quand elle avait des hommes à côté. Naruto s'était proposé pour assurer le travail qui consistait juste à aller donner un coup de main pendant un jour dans un manoir des environs, des meubles et autres étaient à bouger. Bref, une seule personne avait été mandée et il avait laissé ses coéquipiers, à savoir Sai, Sakura et Yamato, profiter un peu plus de l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient logés. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins HS, mais il restait celui qui avait toujours le plus d'énergie de toute façon. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, peut-être même du bien de se défouler autrement.

\- Du bien mes fesses, cracha-t-il alors qu'il courait dans un couloir sombre.

Le manoir était en fait un château, du genre sombre, froid et qui vous colle la chair de poule. M'enfin, jusque-là, ce n'était pas vraiment un souci. Quant aux meubles à bouger ? Oh et bien, rien de plus simple, la famille qui habitait les lieux déménageait. Dès son arrivée, il avait commencé à les sortir et les entasser sur des chariots jusqu'à l'arrivée du problème deux heures plus tôt. Ce dernier était l'apparition soudaine d'une armée de… d'échappés de chez Orochimaru ? Franchement, ils portaient tous la marque démoniaque de ce timbré, étaient déformés de partout et surtout particulièrement remontés et décidés à se payer du bon temps dans le manoir. Le commanditaire et sa famille avaient tôt fait de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec les quelques chariots déjà chargés et d'abandonner Naruto aux pieds duquel il jeta une bourse remplie d'argent en l'enjoignant à le débarrasser de la vermine et à garder la monnaie ?

Le blondinet n'avait pas eu vraiment d'autre choix que de s'y mettre mais purée, ils étaient coriaces les loustics et lui avait déjà dans les pattes quinze jours de missions de surveillance et de manque de sommeil, plus une grosse matinée à déplacer des meubles et empaqueter. Autant dire qu'il ne pétait pas complètement la forme et que se lancer dans la bataille contre des types déchaînés qui n'avaient plus grand-chose d'êtres humains n'était pas franchement le top, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres alternatives.

Il en avait déjà mis un certain nombre hors d'état de nuire mais il en restait encore beaucoup qui s'étaient mis à la recherche de ses petites fesses, l'appelant et le poursuivant dans les couloirs sombres et franchement vu ce qu'ils lançaient par moment, Naruto commençait très sérieusement à se demander si le « en vouloir à ses petites fesses » n'allait pas être pris au sens propre. Toujours est-il qu'il se démenait comme il le pouvait dans l'espèce de labyrinthe que constituait le manoir et qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps comme cela.

D'ailleurs, il aurait peut-être dû lui aussi abandonner la demeure. Après tout, il y a des moments comme celui-là où il faut savoir reconnaître sa défaite, son infériorité et prendre la poudre d'escampette, choisir la fuite, prendre la tangente, se faire la malle… Et quand on se retrouve seul enfermé dans une maison avec une horde d'ennemis mi-bêtes sauvages, mi-homme et re-mi-bêtes sauvages par derrière (1) prêts à vous violer ? Exterminer ? Les deux ? C'était typiquement ce genre de moment. Naruto aurait donc dû décider de prendre la première fenêtre venue, de sauter, d'aller chercher ses coéquipiers et de revenir… ou au pire envoyer un crapaud et un message.

Seulement, Naruto étant Naruto, plus prompt à agir qu'à réfléchir, plus prompt à se sacrifier qu'à mettre ses coéquipiers en danger, il décida en effet qu'il était temps que la course-poursuite s'arrête mais choisit de les affronter tous une bonne fois pour toute.

Il venait donc de se mettre en plein milieu d'un passage où ils allaient bientôt tous débouler et allait même les appeler lorsqu'il se sentit pousser dans le couloir adjacent et qu'il se fit plaquer face au mur par un corps solide. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir un des monstres mais le morceau de visage qu'il reconnut n'avait rien à voir.

\- Sas…

\- Chut ! entendit-il contre son oreille alors qu'un doigt venait se poser sur ses lèvres.

Celui-ci y resta un court instant, suffisamment pour que le goût de cette peau éclate dans sa bouche, avant de glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que la main de Sasuke ne se pose sur son torse. Il entendit vaguement arriver dans le couloir une première vague d'ennemis, mais c'était si loin, si loin derrière.

Pourquoi Sasuke choisissait-il de les laisser passer plutôt que de se battre, Naruto ne se posa même pas la question tant sa proximité avec le brun le troublait. Leurs corps étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, le souffle de Sasuke chatouillait sa nuque et la main posée sur sa hanche semblait le brûler presque autant que celle qui ne pouvait ni rater les battements de son cœur, ni son souffle saccadé.

Et il se rendait compte qu'il y avait là bien plus que le fait de le revoir, confirmant ce qu'il suspectait sur lui-même depuis quelques temps à savoir qu'il avait une attirance de plus en plus prononcée pour ses congénères et que la proximité d'un corps masculin l'émoustillait bien malgré lui.

Il avait noté plusieurs fois qu'il regardait d'un peu trop près les autres garçons et il avait eu quelques érections particulièrement déplacées lors d'entrainements, notamment avec Neji et Sai, une certaine attirance pour les bruns à peau blanche qui se voyait confortée avec Sasuke. Néanmoins, il constatait qu'il y avait une différence entre lui et les autres. L'attraction était plus forte, plus profonde, d'ailleurs, elle venait sans doute de lui cette préférence. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sentait qu'il n'était pas question là uniquement que de physique. Son cœur battait trop fort et il se demandait comment le brun interprétait ses réactions de nervosité et d'excitation. Et il se demandait aussi comment faire pour arrêter de penser qu'il sentait le sexe de Sasuke collé à ses fesses car ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour de telles idées.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, avait été missionné pour retrouver et mettre hors d'état de nuire les prisonniers qui s'étaient échappés des geôles de son maître. Il avait ordre de les abattre, les créatures étaient toutes issues d'expériences ratées et n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Il avait suivi leur trace en éliminant ou neutralisant certains sur son chemin. Mais, le plus gros était dans cette demeure, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait compris en y arrivant. Les cris de fous furieux qui s'en échappaient, le tapage qui régnait tout autour, il était évident que c'était là qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y était enfoncé, il avait découvert des cadavres disséminés à droite et à gauche. Les marques que certains portaient le firent penser à Naruto. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de tomber sur lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit en plein milieu du couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il y avait beaucoup plus intelligent à faire que de foncer dans le tas. Lui avait un plan, un plan dans lequel il pouvait intégrer le jinchuuriki, un plan qui se vit oublier dès lors que Naruto se trouva dans ses bras et que son odeur l'enveloppa.

Déjà lors de leur entrevue précédente quand il s'était approché pour le tuer, il avait été troublé par le subtil parfum qui se dégageait de son ancien coéquipier, par le fait de le trouver changé et d'avoir pensé qu'il était devenu vraiment beau garçon. Les choses n'étaient guère différentes cette fois-ci, si ce n'est qu'elles étaient amplifiées par leur plus grande proximité, par la chaleur de cet être collé à lui. Ah si, il y avait quand même une différence et peut-être de taille, il ne semblait plus être le seul à être troublé. S'il en jugeait par les battements cardiaques de Naruto, par sa respiration agitée, leur corps à corps improvisé lui faisait également de l'effet. Ce dont il eut confirmation lorsque ce dernier se retourna dans ses bras et lui fit face. Il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus et sur ce visage qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi attirant qu'en ce moment, les joues un peu rouges, le souffle presque court et ses yeux brillants d'envie, d'appréhension et d'autre chose.

\- Sasuke, murmura le blond et cela en fut fait de leur destinée.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le bleu dans le noir se fixant, se perdant, se happant, s'avouant, ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne se penche et ne cueille de la sienne la bouche de Naruto. Il sentit le blond s'effondrer doucement contre lui, fondre dans le contact et répondre à son baiser avec la même envie. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, au départ par hasard, mais la décharge d'excitation et de plaisir qui en découla les poussa à recommencer et à approfondir le contact. Et tandis qu'elles se caressaient langoureusement, Naruto laissa échapper le gémissement le plus délicieux que Sasuke n'ait jamais entendu. Alors, ses mains commencèrent à s'aventurer sur le corps du blond mues par un irrésistible besoin de toucher l'autre.

Son vis-à-vis l'imita perdu dans les sensations qui le parcouraient, désireux de plus et de encore. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'embrasser Sasuke, le toucher et l'être en retour pouvait être si bon. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, sa tête lui tournait même un peu mais quand le brun passa ses mains sur ses fesses et d'une petite pression l'invita à s'accrocher à lui, il sauta sans la moindre hésitation. Ses jambes se nouèrent à sa taille tandis que ses bras s'accrochaient au cou opalin. Sasuke le coinça un peu plus contre le mur, renforçant le contact entre leurs corps sentant contre son ventre l'érection de Naruto.

Il grogna doucement, ses reins s'animant d'un mouvement de va-et-vient presque en dehors de sa volonté, fondant lui aussi dans le plaisir qui parcourait son corps. Il aurait voulu sentir Naruto, enfouir son nez dans son cou et l'y embrasser mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détacher de la bouche du jinchuuriki. C'était tellement bon, il avait l'impression que cette langue et ces mains remplissaient quelque chose en lui qui était bien au-delà du simple plaisir physique, comme si, elles comblaient une partie du vide de son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il sauterait ainsi sur son ancien coéquipier, que les pulsions de son corps pourraient ainsi prendre le contrôle sur sa volonté et la violence de cette attraction le troublait mais en même temps, il lui semblait impossible d'y résister. Visiblement, il en était de même pour Naruto.

Néanmoins et aussi perdu qu'il l'était, il ne manqua pas l'apparition de présences autour d'eux. Un coup d'œil à droite lui apprit que deux ennemis avançaient sur eux, un autre à gauche lui en révéla un troisième. Son regard se fixa face à lui dans l'azur où il lut que l'autre les avait également repérés. D'un clignement d'yeux, ils se mirent d'accord et chacun sauta de son côté pour mettre KO les hommes qui y étaient.

Alors que Naruto finissait son dernier adversaire, il sentit une main sur son épaule et son poing s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage de Sasuke, juste avant que sa bouche ne se fasse de nouveau happer par ce dernier. Il ne put retenir un léger couinement de plaisir lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent et surtout lorsque leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent. Le blouson du blond se fit ouvrir et les mains étonnamment chaudes de Sasuke se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt et vinrent effleurer la peau de son ventre et de ses flancs avant de s'y appesantir plus franchement. Celui-ci parvint cette fois à laisser les lèvres du blond pour attaquer son cou, en profitant pour le repousser presque un peu violemment contre le premier mur venu. Il le voulait.

Naruto pensa vaguement qu'ils avaient dû perdre la tête l'un et l'autre pour s'adonner à cette étrange étreinte au beau milieu d'une maison encore remplie d'ennemis mais la succion exercée sur sa clavicule eut raison de ses pensées et sa langue se mit à laper chaque parcelle de peau qui passait à sa portée, ses lèvres à embrasser tout ce qu'elles touchaient et ses mains s'agitèrent avec frénésie, ne se lassant pas de ce contact qui lui semblait bien plus important que tout le reste. Il le voulait.

Sasuke murmurait doucement son prénom et lui aussi disait des mots, il ignorait bien lesquels et puis de toute façon, sa bouche se fit rapidement reprendre par un Uchiha qui se montrait aussi passionné ici que dans tout ce qu'il avait toujours entrepris. Il ne lâcha même pas les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il élimina d'un coup de sabre raiton leur opposant suivant. Sa main crépitait encore légèrement lorsqu'elle retrouva le creux des reins de Naruto. Celui-ci se tendit et se cambra, grognant de plaisir. Cela fit sourire Sasuke qui envoya une nouvelle petite décharge courir sur la peau qu'il explorait provoquant un nouveau frisson de bien-être chez son vis-à-vis. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son petit jeu ne soit interrompu par une main chargée de chakra vent qui neutralisa celui raiton.

\- C'est nouveau, murmura Sasuke.

\- Hum.

\- Depuis quand maîtrises-tu l'élè...

\- Embrasse-moi, le coupa Naruto en se frottant contre le corps du brun.

Ce dernier sourit avec gourmandise, se tut et s'exécuta, replongeant avec délice sa langue dans la bouche qui l'attendait. Par deux fois encore leur baiser fut interrompu pour mieux reprendre tant l'envie de ces lèvres, de cette langue, de ces mains qui découvraient, touchaient, apprenaient, était forte.

Cependant, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils devaient d'abord en finir avec leurs ennemis s'ils voulaient réellement savourer leur échange. Par ailleurs, Sasuke savait déjà qu'un baiser ne serait pas suffisant pour étancher la soif qu'il avait de l'autre. Il aurait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Alors, avant qu'ils ne se lâchent pour aller en finir avec les monstres qui hantaient la maison, il demanda ses lèvres collées à celles du blond, ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Naruto, après,… tu me laisseras... te faire l'amour….

Il y eut un blanc, les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand tant il était surpris par la question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un autre garçon. A dire vrai, il commençait juste à appréhender doucement le fait qu'il était peut-être gay. Pour autant, était-ce une proposition qu'il pouvait refuser ? Avoir Sasuke pour lui, rien qu'à lui, prolonger leur étreinte dans quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intense ? Les yeux noirs brillaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et Naruto put y lire tellement de chose : l'envie, le besoin, une certaine appréhension aussi. Pouvait-il vraiment dire non à tout cela ? Et puis, pouvait-il ignorer son propre désir qui semblait le consumer sur place ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

L'Uchiha lui sourit et ils se séparèrent avant de se lancer à la poursuite des hommes-bêtes dont ils ne firent qu'une bouchée. Après cela, ils trouvèrent une chambre, la première venue et Sasuke le poussa sur le lit qui occupait la pièce.

\- Sasuke, après….

\- Hn ?

\- On parlera, tu ne partiras pas comme ça ? Je ne te laisserai p…

\- Après Naruto, après, je te promets qu'on parlera.

\- Orochimaru, tu ne vas pas …

\- Après, Naruto, après, le coupa-t-il de nouveau comme il le débarrassait de son tee-shirt, la veste du blond ayant déjà volé au pied du lit.

Ce dernier prit le visage opalin entre ses mains, ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de besoin et tout son corps tremblait de désir, il voulait céder et il allait le faire mais avant :

\- Promis ?

\- Je te le jure.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les lèvres de Naruto s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et plus rien d'autre ne compta.

**(** **1) = un petit clin d'œil à un épisode de Kaamelott, comprendra qui pourra.**

* * *

**Je sais, vous me détestez d'avoir arrêté le chapitre là et vous vous demandez si je vous mettrai la suite dans un prochain flash-back... peut-être, seul l'avenir vous le dira.**


	4. Le festival du printemps ou comment j'ai rencontré ton fils.

_Trois ans et neuf mois plus tôt._

Il venait de jouir et pourtant l'envie de se déhancher en lui était toujours aussi forte, peut-être plus maintenant qu'il connaissait le plaisir de cet orgasme. Il laissa son visage courir sur le torse puis le ventre de Naruto, son nez ou sa langue s'enivrant de l'autre. Le blond restait allongé, les jambes encore ouvertes autour du corps de Sasuke. Il se laissait faire, pas vraiment redescendu de son plaisir, pas complètement conscient. Et ce doux abandon excitait son amant qui en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Il retourna donc Naruto sur le ventre, s'allongea sur lui et murmura à son oreille « Encore », seule affirmation, question, avertissement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Naruto gémit et Sasuke ne chercha pas plus loin, il se mit en mouvement. Rien ne pouvait être aussi bon que ça, se sentir aller et venir à l'intérieur de ce corps bouillant. Il posa son visage au creux du cou halé, le léchant, l'embrassant, collant son torse au dos de Naruto tant il avait envie de toujours plus de contact, de plus de peau. Ses mains vinrent saisir celles du jinchuuriki, entremêlant leurs doigts tout en s'y accrochant alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements et accentuait leur force.

Naruto, lui, était effondré dans les draps, à la merci complète de l'Uchiha, ne cherchant même pas à bouger tant il était bien, écrasé sous le corps glissant de son amant. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais cru, cela le brûlait, le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc le transperçait, c'était tellement bon que c'en était presque douloureux. Lorsqu'il avait joui quelques instants plus tôt, il lui avait semblé perdre conscience. Il s'était accroché au torse de Sasuke, l'avait collé à lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, cherchant presque à se fondre en lui, à reproduire dans la réalité l'impression de fusion que lui donnait son plaisir. Et quand le brun lui avait rendu son étreinte avec autant de force, criant dans la jouissance, prenant sa bouche avec violence, il avait définitivement perdu pied, s'abandonnant complètement.

Un coup de reins plus fort que les autres le fit geindre violemment tandis que son corps essayait en vain de s'arquer. Il entendait tout contre son oreille le souffle de Sasuke et les bruits qu'il faisait, étrange mélange de son prénom « Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto » et de gémissements. Et il répondait, oui, il répondait « Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke » comme si ce mantra pouvait faire quelque chose à ce qu'il vivait. Pourtant, plus il le répétait ce prénom, plus cela rentrait dans son cerveau. C'était Sasuke, vraiment Sasuke, cet être qu'il avait poursuivi, qui l'avait rejeté dans la violence, c'était lui qui était là, le sexe enfoui en lui, lui qui déposait des baisers sur sa peau, son épaule, lui qui murmurait son prénom **,** lui qui ne prenait pas seulement son corps, mais son cœur et son âme, lui qui l'aimait comme jamais on ne l'avait fait, pas uniquement physiquement mais aussi avec tout ce qui faisait de lui Sasuke Uchiha.

Et cette pensée le faisait s'abandonner encore plus, se donner de façon pleine et entière comme il le faisait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait mais peut-être encore plus cette fois-ci. Et le brun prenait, prenait tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, le corps, le cœur, l'amour, tout ce que lui offrait Naruto, il ne voulait pas en laisser une miette. Le jinchuuriki était à lui et il le marquait de son passage pour que personne, personne d'autre ne puisse venir après lui, pour que jamais il n'oublie à qui il appartenait et pourquoi : parce que Sasuke l'aimait, l'aimait à s'en dévoiler complètement, à se rendre vulnérable, à s'autoriser toutes sortes de gémissements, à lui murmurer des mots et à se jurer qu'il ne regretterait jamais cet instant.

C'est ensemble qu'ils jouirent, leurs mains se crispant les unes sur les autres, leurs cris se confondant alors que leurs corps se soudaient un peu plus. Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre alors que le sommeil les prenait.

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, alors que le soleil s'était couché, Sasuke fut réveillé par Naruto ou plus précisément un Naruto qui le chevauchait la main sur son érection. Celui-ci se pencha à son oreille où il murmura à son tour « Encore » avant de s'empaler sur le sexe tendu du brun. Leur ébat précédent était suffisamment proche pour que son corps soit encore ouvert et glissant et Sasuke se sentit avaler dans la chaleur de sa chair.

Naruto ne perdit pas un instant et commença à se déhancher sur lui. Sasuke reposa sa tête en arrière et se laissa faire, savourant les allers-retours que faisait son amant sur sa hampe tendue. C'était bon et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire. Il ne put d'ailleurs rester longtemps inactif et rapidement, il se redressa pour venir prendre la bouche de Naruto, tant pis si cela bloquait un peu les mouvements de ce dernier. Il mordilla ses lèvres, les savoura avant de sentir la langue du blond venir chercher la sienne. Et tandis qu'elles tournoyaient ensemble, Sasuke laissa glisser ses mains sur le dos de son amant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il agrippa gagnant un «Ohhn Sasuke hannn» délicieux. Leurs bouches se recollèrent presque violemment pour reprendre le baiser qui avait été interrompu. Ils semblaient habités par la même passion et ne souffraient d'aucune retenue se donnant l'un à l'autre comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Finalement, Naruto le repoussa voulant contrôler cet ébat. Sasuke sourit et se laissa rallonger, caressant un instant le bois du lit et s'y écorchant la paume de la main sur un clou qui dépassait, ce à quoi il ne prêta absolument pas attention. Ce n'était pas une petite douleur de ce genre qui pouvait contrebalancer le plaisir qu'il subissait. Son attention était déjà trop centrée sur l'orgasme qui grandissait en lui, sur son amant que ses yeux ne quittaient pas. Naruto était tout bonnement magnifique, le corps tendu sur lui, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière ne lui cachant rien de l'expression d'extase qu'arborait son visage d'ange. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le ventre, le torse, les flancs de son amant, ne se lassant pas de toucher sa peau, voyant le blond fondre sous l'intensité de son regard possessif et désireux et la douceur de ses caresses.

Le plaisir grossissait, grossissait, la vague allait bientôt s'abattre et il n'attendait plus que cela, la savourant à l'avance, pourtant alors qu'il en fermait les yeux, les mouvements stoppèrent. Il ouvrit les paupières brusquement.

\- Na..ah ... ruto... pourquoi tu t'a ... rrêtes ? avait-il réussi à demander, le souffle court.

\- Il y a du sang.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde, tu as mis un peu de sang en me touchant là. Tu t'es coupé ? Fais voir ta main.

Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire, pensa Sasuke tout en enlevant ses doigts de ceux de son amant.

\- On s'en fout, continue, continue, Naruto, encore, tu peux pas t'arrêter maintenant.

\- Mais...

Non, il voulait encore, encore sentir le corps de Naruto se déhancher sur le sien et leur procurer ces sensations merveilleuses. Alors, il agrippa les hanches du blond et força son mouvement.

\- Ha... humm..., émit celui-ci.

Mais, il comprit le message et se ficha lui aussi du sang et de la blessure de Sasuke, la seule chose qui comptait à présent était d'aller au bout de leur plaisir et d'atteindre l'extase. Et comme ses mouvements s'accéléraient, ils se sentirent partir. Naruto cria et trembla de tout son être alors que sous lui Sasuke se tendait, un « ah » rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Comment il retint suffisamment le corps de Naruto pour qu'il se pose en douceur sur lui alors que ce dernier s'effondrait après s'être répandu sur le ventre pâle de l'Uchiha ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il le plaça contre lui, l'aidant à s'allonger et le serrant dans ses bras, se fichant éperdument du sperme qui se répandait contre sa jambe ou de celui entre leurs torses. Il formait un tout avec l'odeur de sexe de la chambre, avec la chaleur de leurs corps moites de sueur. Il attrapa le drap et les recouvrit, embrassant la tête de Naruto après y avoir enfoui son nez. Ce dernier soupira de bien-être et Sasuke en fit autant, avant de clore doucement les yeux.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que Sasuke les entendit, les sbires d'Orochimaru venus voir si l'Uchiha avait réussi. Il était hors de question qu'ils tombent sur Naruto ou même n'aient vent de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Il libéra ce dernier de l'étreinte de ses bras, se leva et s'habilla le plus silencieusement du monde. Il eut beau être le plus discret possible, Naruto n'en était pas moins un ninja, aussi ouvrit-il un œil encore un peu brumeux.

\- Sasuke, appela-t-il.

Celui-ci fut à ses côtés en un instant et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Chut, ce n'est rien, rendors-toi, murmura-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur le front bronzé.

Le blondinet baragouina quelque chose que Sasuke ne fut pas à même de comprendre et referma les yeux tout en venant se coller à sa hanche, poussant un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau en contact. Un doux sourire éclaira les traits de l'Uchiha devant la bouille que faisait l'autre. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un peu plus de temps à lui consacrer, avoir quelques heures pour qu'ils puissent parler, peut-être refaire l'amour encore une fois. Mais il n'en aurait visiblement pas le luxe. Il faudrait attendre une prochaine occasion.

Il se pencha, humant une dernière fois cette odeur dont il savait qu'elle allait lui manquer dans les mois à venir, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner ses plans maintenant. D'une, parce qu'il était trop avancé dans leurs réalisations, de deux parce qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas mettre Naruto en danger s'il n'allait pas au bout.

Il entendit un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il soupira, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au corps à demi-nu devant lui pour bien le graver dans son esprit. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant à regret le blond profondément endormi.

En bas, il retrouva trois soldats d'Oto qu'il fit sortir de la bâtisse. Il prit la tête de leur escouade et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le dernier regard qu'il porta sur la demeure qui abritait son bonheur.

_Retour au présent._

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Naruto avait appris le retour surprise de Sasuke. Étonnamment, celui-ci ne s'était guère montré même si plusieurs fois, le jinchuuriki avait senti une présence qui ne pouvait être que celui-ci autour de lui. Et cela ne le mettait pas à l'aise car il s'attendait à chaque instant à voir l'autre débarquer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à se cacher. Cela lui donnait presque envie de se rendre jusqu'à lui pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais peut-être était-ce le plan de Sasuke, lui avait proposé Sakura.

Elle n'avait pas tort voire même certainement raison mais cela agaçait Naruto au plus haut point, d'une parce que rester à ne rien faire n'était pas son genre, de deux parce qu'il était en permanence sur ses gardes, de trois parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Mais ce soir, il allait se vider la tête et profiter. C'était le festival du printemps et Riju attendait ce moment avec impatience. Tant pis s'ils croisaient Sasuke, il fallait qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée que le jeune homme habitait de nouveau le village.

Il était en train de finir de se préparer lorsque Sakura frappa à la porte. Riju, fidèle à lui-même se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit l'accueil enthousiaste qu'il réserva à «sa tata».

Le petit adorait Sakura et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Le sourire qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement, le bambin dans les bras, en était la preuve. Elle aurait pu être plus que cela pour Riju mais Naruto avait décliné son offre. Il ne le regrettait pas, leurs rapports tels qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui lui convenaient parfaitement. Il la détailla. Elle portait un kimono rouge à petites fleurs ivoire qu'il lui avait déjà vu et qui lui allait comme un gant. Pas étonnant qu'autant de jeunes hommes lui courent après. Même s'il n'avait pas de désir physique pour elle, il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle était une fleur qui s'épanouissait de plus en plus. Il réajusta son yukata bleu marine.

\- Riju, va chercher tes sandales neuves, demanda Naruto alors que Sakura le posait au sol.

\- Oui, papa.

\- Tu lui as refait couper les cheveux, remarqua Sakura en passant sa main dans la tignasse brune de Riju tandis que celui-ci s'éclipsait dans sa chambre.

Ses cheveux étaient désormais aussi courts que ceux de Sai.

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais les laisser pousser, ça lui irait bien.

Il la regarda s'approcher de lui.

\- Oui, bonne idée, comme ça, sa ressemblance avec tu-sais-qui serait encore plus visible, chuchota –t-il.

\- Tu te fais des idées, il ne lui…

Devant le regard que lui jetait Naruto, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord, j'avoue, on pourrait le prendre pour son fils.

\- Incroyable non ?

Ils se sourirent.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas certaine que les gens feraient vraiment le rapprochement. La plupart d'entre eux trouvent qu'il tient de toi.

\- On se demande où ils vont chercher ça.

\- C'est à cause des expressions de son visage, de ses tics, il a les mêmes que toi. C'est en cela qu'on sait qu'il est ton fils tu sais.

\- Oui, mais…

\- De toute façon, s'il s'éveille au sharingan….

Naruto poussa un long soupir. C'était vraiment un point qui le travaillait depuis la naissance de l'enfant. Et la belle petite histoire qu'il avait montée de toutes pièces pour expliquer la présence du sharingan dans les yeux de son fils reposait en partie sur le fait que Sasuke était aux abonnés absents. Il comptait prétendre qu'en effet, c'était son fils à lui et qu'il le lui avait confié ou quelque chose comme ça. Quant à Riju, il pensait peut-être lui apprendre la vérité plus tard. Mais si Sasuke était dans le village, cela compliquait les choses.

Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue et porta ses yeux sur le visage souriant de Sakura.

\- Ne pense pas à tout ça maintenant, ok ? On en reparlera, on trouvera une solution tous les deux, comme on l'a toujours fait.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci Sakura.

\- C'est bien normal, idiot, répondit-elle en rougissant et en lui assénant une claque dans le dos.

Ils furent coupés par Riju qui vint prendre leurs mains pour les tirer vers la porte d'entrée.

\- On y va, on y va, allez.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire en regardant son fils. Sakura avait raison, il verrait tout cela plus tard. Il y avait une chose plus importe que toutes les questions du monde, le bonheur de ce petit être qui avait donné un sens tellement profond à sa vie.

\- Oui, on y va, calme-toi.

\- Ouaiiiiiiisss.

Sakura eut un petit rire. Difficile de croire que Riju était le fils de Sasuke quand on le voyait comme cela. Pourtant, c'était vrai qu'il était son portrait craché, elle était même surprise que personne n'ait jamais fait la moindre remarque. Mais comme le lui avait dit une fois Tsunade, parfois on arrive à trouver des ressemblances entre des parents et leurs enfants adoptés.

\- Allez, ne traînons pas.

Cela faisait peut-être deux heures qu'ils étaient au festival et ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Riju adorait passer du temps avec son père et sa tante Sakura. En plus, il avait eu le droit d'avoir un masque façon ANBU, il avait choisi celui à tête de renard qui pendait dans son dos. Présentement, il essayait de gagner une énorme peluche en lançant des shurikens dans une cible. Son père un peu plus loin discutait avec ses amis. Il reconnut Hinata-san et Kiba-san avec Akamaru. Il fut tenté d'aller se pendre au cou du chien, il adorait monter sur lui et Kiba-san le laissait toujours faire. Mais, son regard se reporta sur la grosse peluche et il décida qu'il serait toujours temps après. Il s'était fixé ce but et il allait s'y tenir.

Cependant, il venait déjà de lancer trois de ses shurikens qui n'avaient fait qu'approcher vaguement le cœur de la cible, il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Or il fallait justement que deux y parviennent, autant dire que c'était quasi-perdu. De plus, ce n'était pas une attraction pour les enfants aussi jeunes que lui. Mais, son père lui avait dit qu'il pouvait essayer et avait payé et puis surtout il lui avait déjà appris à ne pas abandonner alors... Il essayait donc de se concentrer quand il sentit une présence s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

\- Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Riju détailla l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Il devait avoir le même âge que son père à peu près, il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que lui, pareil pour ses yeux et sa peau. Les yeux de l'enfant détaillèrent ses traits encore un instant. Sasuke se laissa observer, lui-même était plutôt content de pouvoir approcher le petit. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il cherchait la bonne occasion. Encore une fois, l'étonnante ressemblance entre eux le frappa.

Finalement, Riju décida que l'adulte lui plaisait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui parlait et puis il voulait vraiment la peluche.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, alors regarde.

L'adulte se plaça derrière lui et prit sa main.

\- Hé, Monsieur, c'est à l'enfant de lancer le shuriken.

\- Et c'est lui qui le fera, je le guide simplement.

Le regard mauvais qu'il jeta au forain eut raison de ses questions et il les laissa tranquille. Sasuke prit le temps d'expliquer à Riju comment viser, prenant plaisir à transmettre ce qu'on lui avait appris lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

\- Tu as compris ? finit-il par demander.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Alors, vas-y.

Riju se concentra, il plaça ses pieds, se mit bien droit face à la cible. Il prit le shuriken, mettant sa main dans son champ de vision.

\- Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait, l'encouragea Sasuke.

L'arme partit et se planta directement au cœur du panneau.

\- Wahou, cria l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de l'Uchiha.

Loin de déranger ce dernier, il se contenta de sourire et d'ajouter.

\- Tu vois. Allez, encore un et tu gagnes.

\- Oui.

Riju se concentra et de nouveau il le mit en plein centre. Le forain lui tendit alors la peluche que le petit accepta avec un sourire craquant. Sasuke le lui rendit, amusé par la joie qui brillait dans les yeux si semblables aux siens.

\- Merci... heu… c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Sasuke et toi ?

\- Moi, c'est Riju, Uzumaki Riju. Mon papa, il est là-bas.

\- Je sais, je le connais.

\- Tu connais mon papa ?

\- Oui, j'étais son coéquipier avant.

Le petit se concentra, se rapprochant du visage de l'adulte et puis, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Oui, je crois que je t'ai vu sur une photo avec papa et tata Sakura et Kakashi-sensei.

\- En effet, j'étais dans la même équipe de genin que lui.

\- Viens, on va lui montrer ma peluche.

\- D'accord.

Le petit tenant comme il le pouvait l'énorme ours dans ses bras, se précipita vers son père.

\- Papa, papa, regarde, regarde.

Naruto se retourna et ne put retenir l'énorme sourire devant son fils à moitié caché par son trophée. Par contre, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette qui suivait, ce dernier se fana légèrement. Sakura aussi le remarqua.

\- Tu as vu, j'ai gagné, j'ai mis les deux shurikens en plein dans la cible. Regarde, Sasuke-san, il m'a montré comment faire.

Sans laisser le temps à son père de dire quoi que ce soit, Riju lui jeta plus ou moins le jouet dans les bras et rejoua son lancer tout en expliquant point par point comment il avait fait. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke s'était définitivement approché et était venu se placer aux côtés du petit. Naruto avait bien essayé de suivre son fils mais son regard s'était fait happé par les orbes noirs de l'Uchiha. Sakura les observa se fixer, se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus précisément sur Sasuke. Il n'avait pas revêtu de tenue spéciale pour l'évènement. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste blanche dont le haut du col frôlait sa mâchoire. Elle en était certaine, au dos devait apparaître le symbole du clan Uchiha. Néanmoins, malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements, ils lui allaient à merveille et elle comprenait bien pourquoi Naruto avait du mal à s'arracher du spectacle.

Pendant ce temps, Riju, lui continuait son explication.

\- Et bam en plein dedans, je suis trop fort, hein ? demanda-t-il en rappelant à lui l'attention de son père.

Naruto s'agenouilla.

\- Oui, c'est très bien, tu as dit merci ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien.

Il releva les yeux et de nouveau, ils furent happés par ceux de Sasuke qui semblait presque les couver lui et son fils, le mettant mal à l'aise. Le moment qu'il redoutait était finalement arrivé : le père et le fils s'étaient rencontrés. Il aurait dû se douter que Sasuke choisirait un moment comme celui-ci pour passer à l'action, et c'était vrai qu'il ne s'inquiétait jamais, au sein de Konoha, de laisser Riju sans avoir constamment un œil sur lui. Il aurait dû rester plus sur ses gardes, seulement c'était trop tard pour se dire ça. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par une fusée éclairante.

\- Ça va être l'heure du feu d'artifice, énonça Hinata.

Naruto soupira de soulagement et s'apprêta à suivre ses amis.

\- Tu viens avec nous Sasuke-san ? demanda Riju.

\- Riju, commença Naruto, je ne crois pas que…

\- Bien sûr, le coupa le concerné.

\- Ouais, cria de nouveau l'enfant en glissant sa main dans celle de Sasuke ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Mais ce dernier n'était que trop heureux de l'accueil que lui réservait le bambin. Visiblement, il ne serait pas si difficile à séduire. Par ailleurs, il commençait lui-même à s'attacher au petit. Après les avoir observés de loin pendant ces dernières semaines, il avait appris à mieux les connaître, leurs habitudes, leur complicité. S'il s'était montré discret et s'il ne les avait pas abordés avant aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il voulait préparer son approche et peaufiner son plan. Mais, il était le premier surpris de l'attachement qu'il avait déjà pour cet enfant alors qu'ils n'avaient pourtant aucun lien. Il y avait quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi mais il se sentait chez lui avec Riju et Naruto. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses propres désirs de former un foyer avec son ancien coéquipier.

Il serra la menotte qu'on lui imposait et son plaisir fut décuplé lorsque Riju attrapa de sa main droite celle de son père et qu'il commença à se mettre en chemin derrière Hinata et Kiba entraînant les deux adultes avec lui.

Naruto lui se sentait encore un peu plus mal à l'aise, mais pouvait-il vraiment retirer sa main ou demander à son fils de lâcher Sasuke ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait bien décidé à ne pas laisser le petit. En soi, la situation n'avait rien de choquante et ils s'étaient souvent baladés de cette façon avec Sakura chacun tenant une main du bambin, alors pourquoi était-ce si différent avec Sasuke ? Parce qu'il est son père, lui hurlait son cerveau, parce que nous donnons l'air d'une famille reliés tous les trois comme cela. Il jeta un regard presque désespéré à Sakura. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire désolé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour la situation mais au moins pouvait-elle rompre l'étrange silence qui s'était établi.

\- Je suis surprise de te voir Sasuke, je ne pensais pas que les festivals et les feux d'artifice étaient ta tasse de thé.

Ce dernier tourna le visage vers elle.

\- Et bien tu vois que tu t'es trompée.

Hinata voulant se rendre utile essaya de se mêler à la conversation.

\- Alors, Sa… Sasuke-kun, tu es content d'être rentré ?

\- Très, répondit celui-ci serrant un peu plus la main de Riju.

Celui-ci le regarda, les yeux pétillant de joie.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Kiba.

\- Récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Et comme il disait cela, ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto et la lueur de possessivité qui y régnait fit trembler jusqu'à Sakura.

Le jinchuuriki toussota, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur l'Uchiha. Il bénit la nuit qui les entourait cachant la rougeur de ses joues. Sasuke, lui, fut ravi de cette réaction et un petit rictus satisfait éclaira son visage.

Kiba et Hinata échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas chercher plus. Par ailleurs, ils arrivaient sur la colline où chaque année ils s'installaient.

\- Viens Sasuke, on va là, réclama le petit en tirant l'adulte tout en ne lâchant pas son père.

Naruto s'assit et Sasuke l'imita se mettant trop proche pour le jinchuuriki mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse justifier de se déplacer. Sakura avait bien essayé de s'asseoir entre eux mais mince, ce fichu Uchiha était vraiment trop rapide. Riju, lui, courait devant eux excité comme toujours par le feu d'artifice à venir. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait autant que ça. Et cela avait toujours été le cas.

\- Il a l'air content, remarqua d'ailleurs Sasuke en se penchant vers Naruto, utilisant n'importe quel prétexte pour s'approcher un peu plus.

\- Oui, il adore les feux d'artifice.

\- On dirait bien.

Sasuke se déplaça légèrement se mettant à la limite de l'espace personnel du blond. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Riju et une étrange expression que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vue traversa son visage. Il y avait là une mélancolie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée chez lui en particulier.

\- Ça doit être bien d'avoir un petit être comme ça à aimer et d'en être aimé en retour, murmura-t-il si faiblement que seul Naruto put l'entendre.

Ce dernier sembla presque choqué et il sentit son cœur se serrer au fond de lui. C'était toute la solitude qu'il n'avait que trop connu et dans laquelle baignait encore Sasuke que ce dernier venait d'exprimer dans ses mots et dans le ton de sa voix. Et Naruto eut envie, profondément envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de chasser cette tristesse, mais… il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Du reste, le moment se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir longtemps.

Le masque reprit sa place et le sourire séducteur qu'il arborait lui fit redouter le pire.

\- Mais peut-être aurai-je la chance de connaître ça, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Celui-ci déglutit.

\- Tu trouveras sûrement une femme à aimer et qui t'offrira un enfant, proposa-t-il.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire et se pencha à son oreille, humant l'odeur suave du blond par la même occasion.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il plus fort, on dirait que ce petit m'aime beaucoup.

Et comme il disait cela, comme pour le confirmer même, celui-ci revint vers eux, demandant à s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sasuke.

\- Riju, viens plutôt là, proposa Naruto.

\- Non, je veux rester avec Sasuke-san, je peux ?

Comment dire non à cette bouille ?

Son père hocha la tête et le petit vint donc s'asseoir sur les cuisses allongées de Sasuke s'adossant au torse de ce dernier qui se laissa faire, surpris même d'apprécier le contact chaleureux de ce petit être.

\- Hinata-san, ils en sont où ? demanda quasiment tout de suite Riju.

La patience n'était pas son fort et il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. La jeune femme sourit, activa son byakugan et se concentra sur les artificiers.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt avoir fini.

\- Ouais !

Riju se retourna alors sur les genoux de Sasuke pour lui faire face.

\- Tu as vu, Hinata-san, elle a des pouvoirs avec ses yeux, elle peut voir plein de choses même derrière elle.

\- Je sais. Est-ce que tu sais que moi aussi j'ai un dôjutsu.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?

\- Le Sharingan, répondit-il en l'activant.

\- Oh, c'est comme Kakashi-sensei, répondit le petit surpris en pointant son index vers le visage de Sasuke.

\- Hum.

\- Et pourquoi, toi tu l'as dans les deux yeux ?

\- Parce que normalement seuls les Uchiha peuvent le porter et que nous l'avons dans chaque œil.

\- Et il fait pareil ?

\- Hum, il me permet de copier presque toutes les techniques, d'en contrer un grand nombre, d'utiliser le genjutsu, tu sais ce que c'est ?

L'enfant hocha la tête positivement.

\- Et puis d'autres choses encore, finit l'Uchiha.

\- Wahou, c'est vachement bien. Je pourrais en avoir aussi, je voudrais bien en avoir un ?

Naruto faillit bien s'en étouffer et heureusement pour eux, personne ne capta le regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'il échangea avec Sakura. Sasuke lui rit légèrement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

\- Ah bon, répondit Riju en boudant légèrement. C'est un Uchiha Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Non, mais c'est différent.

\- Ben oui, mais pourquoi moi je pourrais pas en avoir un alors ?

Sasuke sourit. A dire vrai, il ne lui manquait que cette pupille pour qu'on puisse définitivement le prendre pour un Uchiha cet enfant. Encore une fois, cela le troubla quelque peu.

\- Parce que je suis le dernier Uchiha et que tu ne voudrais pas me voler mes yeux, non ?

Ceux du petit s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- Non, non, je veux pas, je disais pas ça pour ça, je…

\- Oh là, le coupa Sasuke en caressant doucement sa tête en geste d'apaisement, je sais, calme-toi.

\- T'as plus de famille alors ? reprit l'enfant.

\- Riju, le coupa sèchement Naruto.

Mais Sasuke le stoppa en levant sa main pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

\- Non, mais j'espère que je pourrai en reconstruire une bientôt.

Et ses yeux embrassèrent Naruto et Riju. Oui, il aimerait vraiment avoir ces deux-là pour lui et il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour.

* * *

**Allez, avouez-le, vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que j'allais vous mettre la suite du lemon dès ce chapitre? Je suis pas si méchante que ça finalement, non? Sinon, cette rencontre tant attendue, vous a-t-elle plu?**


	5. Jusqu'à ta porte, jusqu'à chez toi, jusqu'où me laisseras-tu aller ?

Naruto n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Riju n'était pas un enfant farouche, il s'attachait facilement. Pour autant, jamais ne l'avait-il fait aussi vite et de cette façon avec quelqu'un. Durant tout le feu d'artifice, il était resté collé à Sasuke et lorsque les festivités s'étaient terminées et que ce dernier l'avait pris dans ses bras en se levant, il n'avait pas voulu en bouger. Chose incroyable, il avait même dédaigné de faire un tour sur le dos d'Akamaru, ce qui avait provoqué la stupeur générale même celle du chien. Généralement, Riju était toujours le premier à réclamer, amadouer, supplier Kiba et son chien pour pouvoir monter sur le dos du colosse blanc, sous les « ce n'est pas un jouet » de son père et les aboiements joyeux de l'animal qui semblait adorer le petit. Sasuke bien évidemment, s'était montré plus que conciliant à garder l'enfant dans les bras, répliquant que ça ne le dérangeait pas et ne leur laissant guère le choix.

Présentement, ils étaient devant chez Sakura et l'Uchiha expliquait il ne savait quoi à son fils. Lui les observait par une fenêtre en attendant que la jeune femme lui rapporte un onguent qu'elle lui avait promis mais avait oublié en passant les chercher un peu plus tôt. Quant à Sasuke, il avait bien l'air décidé à les raccompagner lui et Riju jusqu'à chez eux et Naruto savait très bien pourquoi. C'était vraiment étrange de les voir ensemble, c'était malheureusement un peu comme dans un rêve, un peu comme les choses auraient dû être, tous les trois rentrant chez eux comme une famille normale. Mais, ils ne l'étaient pas et Naruto ne souhaitait pas qu'ils le deviennent ou… franchement, il ne savait plus. Il savait juste qu'il avait fait une croix sur Sasuke, qu'il s'était construit sans lui et que… Il soupira lourdement et fut content de sentir des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tête de Sakura se poser sur son épaule.

Cette dernière n'était ni naïve, ni aveugle. Elle connaissait trop bien Naruto pour ne pas deviner ce qu'il cachait. Il aimait encore Sasuke et elle suspectait ce dernier de le voir aussi bien qu'elle. Depuis qu'il les avait rejoints, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé par Riju, son attention était entièrement centrée sur Naruto. Oh, il avait répondu aux questions qu'elle lui avait posées sur son installation dans son ancien appartement, sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était rentré. Certaines questions avaient été habilement détournées mais elle l'avait trouvé plutôt conciliant. Maintenant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ne faisait pas ces efforts pour Naruto et non pour elle. Il semblait vraiment décidé à revenir vers le jinchuuriki. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était plus amoureuse de l'Uchiha, de toute façon, elle n'avait visiblement pas ce qu'il fallait entre les jambes pour lui plaire. Son regard se posa, lui aussi, sur le fils et le père. Sasuke était en train de désigner quelque chose dans le ciel, elle pensa qu'il expliquait peut-être les constellations ou la façon de se repérer grâce à elles. Riju adorait apprendre tout ce qui pouvait se reporter au monde des ninjas et il faisait preuve d'une intelligence tout à fait remarquable. Après tout son père était considéré comme un génie et elle savait très bien que Naruto était loin d'être un idiot lui aussi.

\- C'est incroyable de les voir comme cela, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Hum.

\- C'est fou que Riju soit aussi collant avec lui.

\- Je sais et je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant.

Ils se turent quelques secondes.

\- Sasuke a l'air content et je suis surprise de l'attention qu'il lui prête, j'aurais juré qu'il n'était pas du genre à aimer les enfants.

\- Il est différent de l'image qu'il donne tu sais, répondit rêveusement Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand je vois sa façon d'agir que ce soit avec toi ou Riju, je me dis qu'il n'a peut-être pas menti en disant être revenu pour toi. En tout cas, il fait ce qu'il faut.

\- Sakura, grogna Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Écoute, je suis désolée que cela te déplaise mais quand il te regarde on voit qu'il te veut. Et, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas aveugle, tu as toujours des sentiments et du désir pour lui.

\- Non.

Sakura le saisit par les épaules et le tourna vers elle.

\- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Il poussa un long soupir, si même Sakura s'en rendait compte… autant dire que Sasuke devait bien le voir lui aussi. Devant sa mine déconfite, la jeune femme ajouta :

\- Tu sais, reconnaître et accepter tes sentiments, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé de les suivre.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que…

\- Tu ne sais plus trop où tu en es.

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Et puis, il faut admettre qu'il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Idiote.

\- Ben quoi, reconnais-le, il est sexy !

\- Il te tente ?

\- Humm, laisse-moi réfléchir… Oh, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance, hein ?

\- Va savoir.

Elle le libéra de son étreinte.

\- Tu m'en voudrais en plus.

\- Je…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Ta, ta, ta, pas à moi, Uzumaki.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Allez, viens.

Ensemble, ils sortirent et rejoignirent Riju et Sasuke. Sakura embrassa le petit et salua poliment l'adulte avant de les regarder repartir en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. Elle avait une idée des raisons pour lesquelles son ami ne souhaitait pas laisser Sasuke revenir dans sa vie. Elle savait qu'il s'était senti trahi lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle savait aussi qu'avec l'arrivée du bébé, il avait souffert, plus que ce qu'il avait laissé paraître de l'absence du brun. Il faisait aussi bonne figure qu'il le pouvait, mais une fois ou deux, il avait craqué, s'effondrant en larmes dans ses bras, et elle en avait détesté Sasuke tellement fort que ça l'avait surprise. Mais Naruto comptait tellement pour elle et elle savait que ni elle, ni aucun de leurs amis ne pouvaient imaginer ce que c'était d'élever seul un enfant quand on n'a pas encore dix-huit ans. Oh, elle avait une idée des nuits blanches et des angoisses, elle aimait cet enfant presque comme s'il était le sien mais… ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto ne l'avait pas voulu ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le regrettait mais il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un qui l'aime et en les regardant tous les trois, elle espérait bien un peu que l'Uchiha finirait par percer les barrières de Naruto. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que le brun ne mentait pas. Elle soupira.

\- On verra bien, murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

De leur côté, les garçons avançaient dans un silence entretenu par chacun des trois. Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que Riju regardait le ciel, les bras accrochés au cou de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit l'enfant sur sa mère.

« Et cette constellation là, tu sais de laquelle il s'agit ?

\- Le tigre Blanc.

\- Bravo, ton papa doit être fier de toi.

\- Oui.

\- Et ta maman ?

\- Ben, j'ai pas de maman moi, répondit l'enfant d'une voix guillerette comme s'il était amusé de la bêtise que venait de lui dire l'adulte.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ben non, moi j'ai papa, tata Sakura, grand-mère Tsunade, même si j'ai pas vraiment le droit de l'appeler comme ça, hi hi hi et puis Akemi-chan aussi.

\- C'est ta nounou, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. »

Ainsi, le petit ne connaissait pas sa mère, c'est ce que Sasuke avait supposé en les suivant au cours de ces trois dernières semaines. Peut-être était-elle morte en couches, peut-être était-ce pour cela que Naruto se montrait si méfiant. Pour autant, il voyait bien que le jeune homme était troublé par sa présence et Sasuke n'était pas idiot, ce trouble trahissait l'intérêt que Naruto lui portait encore. Il reporta son regard sur le blond, brisant le silence par la même occasion.

\- Vous semblez très proches toi et Sakura maintenant.

\- Hum. La vie nous a rapprochés.

\- Jusqu'à quel point ? demanda le brun un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous sommes seulement des amis, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.

Sasuke sourit plus franchement.

\- Et alors, avec qui sors-tu ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas de te poser la question, répondit Sasuke en remontant Riju dans ses bras.

\- Regarde Sasuke, là, c'est la maison, les coupa l'enfant en désignant leur appartement. Tu viens voir mes autres peluches.

\- Rij…

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Sas…

\- Je vais te montrer mes autres jouets, aussi.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke accéléra le pas et attaqua les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de Naruto. Ce dernier resta planté sur place, surpris du vent qu'il venait de se prendre de la part des deux. Tel père, tel fils pensa-t-il avant d'être horrifié par ce qu'il venait de penser.

Il les rejoignit en courant, ne parvint même pas à placer un mot au milieu de ceux de son fils, qui semblait s'être réveillé tout à coup et cela à la grande surprise de Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de le lui glisser alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'appartement, frôlant le blond.

\- Mais quelle pipelette, il tient de toi à ce niveau, hein !

\- Hum.

Sasuke était ravi, Riju était en train de faire tout le travail pour lui. Il avait pensé devoir insister et trouver un prétexte pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux, s'était déjà dit qu'il serait difficile de passer le pas de la porte mais finalement, il n'avait rien eu à faire. Ce petit était un génie.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il parcourut les lieux des yeux. Ils ressemblaient à Naruto mais il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi, mais tout disait qu'on était chez lui. En tout cas, lui s'y sentait bien, peut-être l'impression de vie qui manquait à sa demeure. Riju ne lui laissa guère plus de temps pour observer, il le tira jusqu'au côté salon.

\- Reste là, je vais chercher mes peluches.

Il disparut dans sa chambre, emportant son trophée qu'il avait repris à son père entre temps.

\- Un thé ? proposa Naruto.

Pas qu'il avait réellement envie de donner une occasion à Sasuke de rester mais en même temps, il n'était pas un hôte incorrect, alors puisqu'il était là.

\- Avec plaisir Naruto.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, il disparut suffisamment vite dans la cuisine pour que Sasuke ne voie pas le rougissement qui l'avait pris en entendant le ton suave et chaleureux que le brun avait employé. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer alors qu'il mettait l'eau à chauffer.

Il entendait Riju parler de loin, il devait encore être dans sa chambre, néanmoins par moment sa voix devenait plus claire signe qu'il faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce principale. L'eau fut rapidement chaude, il en emplit deux tasses et sortit de la cuisine. Sasuke et son fils étaient assis par terre, plusieurs jouets se trouvaient étalés devant l'Uchiha. Riju en posa un et en attrapa un autre.

\- Et celle-là, c'est ma peluche préférée. C'est un crapaud, papa et ben il en invoque. Et toi, tu invoques quoi ? Tata Sakura, elle c'est une grosse limace et toi ?

\- Des serpents.

\- Fais voir.

\- Riju, n'embête pas Sasuke.

\- Ça ne m'ennuie pas, répondit celui-ci.

Et aussitôt, un reptile fit son apparition sur un des bras du brun. Il glissa jusqu'au petit, s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Riju ouvrait de grands yeux ravis en regardant l'animal progresser autour de lui.

Naruto lui se statufia un instant devant la scène : le fils et le père si ressemblant reliés par le serpent comme par un cordon. Sasuke remarqua l'immobilité du blond et se retourna. Il eut le temps de saisir l'étrange expression sur le visage de ce dernier sans en comprendre réellement le sens. Celui-ci posa deux tasses fumantes sur la table.

\- Le thé est servi.

Le serpent disparut dans un pouf tandis que Sasuke se levait.

\- Riju, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, fit remarquer Naruto.

Pas que l'idée d'être seul avec son ancien amant l'enchante particulièrement mais son fils avait déjà veillé plus tard que d'habitude.

\- Pas déjà.

\- Si, allez, viens te laver les dents, reprit-il en tendant sa main.

Il s'excusa auprès de Sasuke alors que ce dernier prenait place à la table et regardait le père et le fils disparaître dans la salle de bain. Ils en ressortirent rapidement et l'enfant vint déposer un gros smack sur la joue de l'Uchiha tandis que Naruto ramassait les peluches qui traînaient encore sur le sol du salon.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le jinchuuriki revint et s'assit face à Sasuke. Ils prirent chacun leur tasse et en burent une gorgée.

\- Tu as un fils vraiment adorable.

\- Merci.

\- Il te ressemble.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

\- Au point de vue caractère. Pour le reste, je suppose qu'il a pris de sa mère.

Il se garda d'ajouter qu'elle devait lui ressembler mais fut très tenté de le glisser l'air de rien.

\- Hum.

\- Tu l'as rencontrée peu de temps après que nous ayons...

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda Naruto en détournant le regard.

Oh, il avait une petite histoire toute prête sur la mère de Riju, il avait eu suffisamment de questions à ce propos à son retour à Konoha. Seulement, là, il n'arrivait pas à mentir comme cela à Sasuke. Il préférait changer de sujet. C'était déjà trop étrange d'être tous les deux comme cela, à table, l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Bien sûr.

Le brun posa les coudes sur la table, son regard se teinta de douceur et il tendit une de ses mains vers Naruto mais celui-ci le saisit au poignet et le repoussa. Sasuke sourit, cela aurait été trop beau aussi que le blond le laisse faire.

\- Tu as l'air heureux.

\- Je le suis.

Et pour bien appuyer ses dires, il planta ses orbes dans celles de Sasuke. C'était la vérité, il l'était et ce bonheur il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile de l'élever seul ?

\- Parfois.

Ils avaient continué à parler surtout de Riju, Sasuke avait rapidement remarqué que c'était un sujet sur lequel Naruto était moins sur la défensive, voire sur lequel il se laissait facilement emporter, retrouvant un comportement presque normal. Et en fait, il aimait en apprendre plus sur le petit. Après tout, s'il parvenait à son but et il ferait tout pour, l'enfant serait aussi le sien en quelque sorte.

Mais finalement et bien que l'ayant fait traîner autant qu'il le pouvait, il parvint au bout de son thé et sentit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il.

\- Hum.

Naruto se leva et accompagna le brun jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui ouvrit. Il aurait voulu être content mais malgré lui, une partie de lui n'avait pas envie que Sasuke s'en aille, il avait apprécié la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, sa présence tout simplement. Le brun s'avança et s'arrêta face à lui, proche, très proche de lui, le bloquant même un peu de ses bras.

\- A très bientôt Naruto.

\- Hum.

Avec un sourire plus amusé qu'autre chose, Sasuke se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond mais celui-ci tourna la tête et il n'eut droit qu'à sa joue.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu perdais ton temps.

\- Tu sais que ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer.

Un éclair de colère dans les yeux bleus ponctua sa phrase. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Oh et pour quelqu'un avec qui je perds mon temps, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il avait déjà fait deux pas sur le palier, je trouve que tu rougis beaucoup Naruto.

Une bourrasque de vent qui n'avait rien de naturel vint décoiffer Sasuke qui disparut content de la réaction du jinchuuriki.

_Trois ans plus tôt_

Lorsque Sakura rentra dans la chambre, Naruto donnait le biberon à Riju. Le petit s'y accrochait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus attendrissant que son ami s'occupant de son fils. Celui-ci était perdu dans la contemplation de sa merveille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point, avec cette force, il le sentait remplir chaque parcelle de son corps, le porter et l'apaiser. Oui, ce petit être qu'il avait porté, il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui. Il était si petit, si fragile. Il laissa un de ses doigts courir sur la joue qui se gonflait et se dégonflait au rythme de ses succions. Les yeux noirs se fermèrent un instant et Naruto sourit. Oui, il était prêt à tout pour lui. Il releva les yeux vers son amie dont il avait senti l'arrivée. La paix qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard azur depuis la naissance du petit, la troublait et en même temps la gagnait.

\- Quel morfal, dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Oui, c'est hallucinant, c'est un estomac sur pattes.

\- C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, tu ne crois pas ?

Un petit rire s'éleva de Naruto.

\- Il faut croire qu'il tient quand même quelque chose de moi.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autre chose, ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto remonta un peu le petit dans ses bras.

\- En fait, je m'en fiche, il est parfait tel qu'il est.

Sakura sourit, attendrie par les propos de son ami. Et pourtant, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle le trouvait magnifique ce bébé, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas complètement objective.

Elle s'assit face à lui, réfléchissant à la façon de commencer ce qu'elle était venue lui proposer. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Elle n'en savait rien. Seulement, elle était consciente que ce ne serait pas facile pour Naruto de rentrer à Konoha avec le petit et vu sa vitesse de guérison, elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à y être rappelés par Tsunade. Elle souffla et décida de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Naruto, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.

\- Hum.

\- A notre retour à Konoha…

Le jeune homme quitta des yeux son fils pour se concentrer sur son amie.

\- Et bien… heu… je me disais que… si tu veux...

Naruto la regarda surpris de la voir hésitante. Les six derniers mois où ils avaient vécu ensemble presque comme un couple leur avait conféré une intimité et une complicité qui faisaient que la jeune femme n'était plus du genre à bégayer comme elle le faisait actuellement pour lui dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien, je me disais que si tu veux, en rentrant, onpeutprétendre que jesuissamère.

\- Quoi ?

Sakura triturait ses doigts, se demandant encore si c'était une bonne idée mais elle voulait vraiment faire ça pour lui.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue.

\- Tu as peur pour mon honneur ?

\- Idiot ! Je suis sérieuse Naruto.

\- Sakura, tu veux vraiment prétendre qu'il est ton fils ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi, le sale type qui t'a mise enceinte ?

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas dans ce sens là. Disons que nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et que… et bien… il en est le fruit.

Naruto ancra ses yeux bleus dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai et je ne parle pas de Riju.

\- Je sais mais toi et moi… nous sommes…

\- Amis Sakura, proches, très proches mais des amis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Si Sakura. Tu sais que je tiens à toi profondément mais je ne peux pas accepter. Tu…

Il fixa son fils qui arrivait à la fin de son biberon mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Tu mérites de connaître ça et pas uniquement par procuration, tu mérites de vivre avec quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime mais pas de l'amour que nous partageons.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle tenait à Naruto et à cet enfant.

\- Mais je vous aime et je veux faire partie de votre vie.

\- C'est déjà le cas et ça ne changera pas. Et puis, il te manquerait quelque chose.

\- Quoi le sexe ?

Naruto éclata de rire alors qu'il levait son fils pour lui faire faire son rot.

\- Entre autre.

Sakura lui fit un sourire taquin.

\- Vraiment, je ne te tenterais pas ? A l'époque, tu n'aurais pas dit non.

\- Idiote. Et puis, à l'époque, comme tu dis, j'envisageais peut-être de t'embrasser mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. J'étais trop jeune.

\- Hum.

Il tendit une main pour attraper le visage de la jeune fille et l'approcher du sien.

\- Je t'aime Sakura et je veux le meilleur pour toi et je ne le suis pas.

\- Une part de moi le sais, mais une autre…

\- N'écoute pas l'autre.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle n'était pas surprise de la réponse de Naruto, elle s'y attendait, mais elle s'en serait voulue de ne pas lui avoir proposé parce qu'elle était réellement prête à le faire, même si elle savait qu'ils ne s'aimeraient jamais autrement qu'en frère et sœur, mais peut-être qu'on pouvait être heureux toute une vie avec ça ? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

\- D'accord.

Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie dans un chaste baiser.

\- Merci Sakura, merci de me l'avoir proposé.

\- De rien.

Ils se séparèrent et il repositionna Riju dans ses bras. Le petit émit un soupir de contentement repus qui les fit rire.

\- Je vais préparer un thé, le temps que tu le couches, proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais comme elle arrivait à la porte, Naruto lui lança :

\- Oh Sakura, tu sais que dans la logique, c'est toi qui aurais dû tomber enceinte et c'est moi qui aurais dû te proposer de t'épouser pour sauver ton honneur.

\- Oui, je sais et en plus j'aurais pu coucher avec Sasuke, on a vraiment raté un truc là.

Il lui balança une des peluches du petit, qu'elle évita sans problème. Son rire résonnait encore dans le couloir quand Naruto installa Riju pour sa sieste.

Il regarda son fils s'endormir dans son couffin, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Oui, la vie était étrange et elle lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être à l'envers, mais pour être honnête, profondément honnête, il était heureux que de lui ou de Sakura, elle l'ait choisi lui pour faire l'amour avec Sasuke et porter son enfant. Et cela, même s'il savait que de Sasuke… il n'aurait peut-être plus de nouvelles.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre verra les choses s'accélérer quelque peu et il porte le titre très recherché (si, si) de "Une petite mission, toi, moi et ... personne d'autre", ça promet non?**


	6. Une petite mission ? Toi, moi et… personne d'autre.

_Quatre jours plus tôt._

\- Baa-chan pourquoi moi ?

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas pour aller contre toi, mais là, je n'ai plus le choix, j'ai déjà trop repoussé la chose. Je dois l'envoyer en mission et je dois mettre quelqu'un avec lui qui pourra le surveiller, qui ne se fera pas avoir par lui.

\- Et vous êtes sûre que je suis le candidat idéal pour ça ? demanda Naruto d'un air dubitatif.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous parlez au type qui a fait l'amour avec lui et qui est tombé enceint.

\- Raison de plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Écoute, j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais extrêmement méfiant envers Sasuke. J'en suis d'ailleurs assez surprise même si je crois entrevoir quelques unes de tes raisons. Mais l'important, c'est que je sais que grâce à ça, tu seras sur tes gardes.

\- Je vous signale que n'importe lequel des rookies de l'époque ferait l'affaire. Tenez Neji, il serait parfait.

\- Déjà affecté à une autre mission.

\- Kakashi ? Avec son sharingan, il serait…

\- Encore en mission, tu le sais bien.

\- Shikamaru, avec son intelligence…

\- Naruto ! Je t'ai choisi et aussi désagréable que cela te paraisse, je suis sûre de mon choix et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un des rares que Sasuke acceptera.

\- Ben tiens, c'est lui l'Hokage, maintenant.

\- Naarrruto !

\- Quoi !

\- Il n'essayera pas de se jouer de toi. Et puis, quoi, il est un ninja actif, il est même un bon ninja alors je ne vais pas m'en priver maintenant qu'on me l'a imposé.

Le jinchuuriki soupira bruyamment, il comprenait bien que là, il n'allait pas y couper.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins on ne pourrait pas être deux avec lui ?

\- Mais il te fait peur ou quoi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, même si j'appréhende de me retrouver seul avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il semble bien décider à me remettre dans son lit.

Tsunade sourit.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, je ne veux pas.

\- Il ne t'attire plus ?

\- Oh pitié Baa-chan, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Sakura.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser entrer à nouveau dans ma vie. Je ne veux plus qu'il ait l'importance qu'il avait, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de trop près de Riju et… je ne veux pas tout simplement.

Les yeux noisette de l'Hokage se baladèrent un instant sur le visage de Naruto, cherchant à y déceler l'ensemble des sentiments qu'abritait son protégé. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il y en avait beaucoup et qu'ils étaient avant tout particulièrement contradictoires.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le festival, deux semaines pendant lesquelles il avait vu Sasuke quasiment tous les jours. Oh parfois, ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Mais, Naruto n'était pas naïf et franchement, si l'activité principale du brun n'était pas de tout faire pour tomber sur eux par le plus pur des hasards, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre. Et ça commençait très sérieusement à lui peser sur les nerfs. D'autant que le « coup de foudre » que son fils avait eu pour son second père se confirmait de jour en jour. Il cherchait Sasuke et ne manquait jamais de lui bondir dessus lorsqu'il le voyait. D'ailleurs, la seule mission que Naruto avait eue en quinze jours, s'était terminée par Sasuke passant son après-midi au parc avec Akemi et Riju. La brune s'était méfiée tout d'abord mais au vu du comportement du petit, elle les avait laissés ensemble, trouvant plutôt charmant et sympathique cet Uchiha qu'on lui avait décrit froid et hautain.

Le soir pendant le repas, Naruto n'avait entendu que « Sasuke ceci », « Sasuke cela », « Sasuke m'a montré comment si » « et comment ça » et « Sasuke il est super fort » et « quand est-ce qu'on revoit Sasuke ? ». Il avait cru en devenir fou.

Mais que pouvait-il dire quand lui-même se surprenait à espérer croiser le jeune homme ? Quand bien malgré lui, il cherchait dans la foule la silhouette du brun? Quand il lui était arrivé de le reconnaître à son parfum et d'en frémir de la tête aux pieds ?

Quand à la conversation sur : «Sasuke te plaît-il encore» et «as-tu envie de le laisser revenir dans ta vie», oh que oui, il l'avait déjà eue. Il s'était même demandé un instant de quel côté était Sakura tant elle lui avait vanté les mérites de Sasuke. A croire qu'elle désirait ardemment les voir se mettre ensemble.

\- Non, je veux juste comprendre pour quelles raisons tu repousses ce que tu as l'air de vouloir. Et je sais qu'elles doivent être bonnes parce que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas de fierté mal placée.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait guère de réponses à apporter à quoi que ce soit depuis que Sasuke avait fait son grand retour. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas. S'il regardait la vérité en face, il était obligé d'avouer que oui, Sasuke l'attirait, oui, il avait envie de lui, physiquement. D'ailleurs, les rêves, étrange réminiscence de leur étreinte passée, qu'il avait faits ces dernières semaines à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers n'étaient que des confirmations de cela. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas simplement céder pour des besoins d'ordre sexuel.

Ensuite, il y avait tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé quand il avait perdu l'espoir de voir Sasuke rentrer. C'était difficile de revenir en arrière, de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé sur le brun, de parier sur lui. Pourtant, il était du genre chanceux aux jeux ! Mais, là… que se passerait-il s'il décidait de laisser Sasuke revenir, de le laisser prendre une place dans sa vie et plus encore dans celle de Riju ? Il aimait son fils plus que tout, son arrivée avait changé son existence et sa façon d'être.

Lors des missions, il ne fonçait plus bêtement dans le tas, il réfléchissait à une stratégie, parce qu'il n'était plus le seul concerné, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un jour Akemi ou Sakura ou Tsunade aille parler à son bébé pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait plus de papa. Il ne voulait pas voir de larmes sur le visage magnifique de son enfant. Mais s'il laissait Sasuke devenir son père et que celui-ci partait une nouvelle fois, lui bien sûr aurait le cœur brisé mais Riju ? Qu'en serait-il du petit ? Il aimait déjà beaucoup trop Sasuke. Pourrait-il supporter, accepter qu'on abandonne son fils ?

Et puis, quoi, c'était trop facile, je te promets qu'on parlera, je disparais pendant quatre ans et je reviens la bouche en cœur pour te récupérer, genre « ben quoi ? ». Non !

Toutes ces questions, les voilà qui repassaient dans sa tête alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de chez lui. Seulement, il devait absolument les mettre de côté parce qu'il allait avoir suffisamment de choses à gérer avant et pendant la mission. Il maudit une dernière fois Tsunade, se promettant qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour se venger. Peut-être qu'il pourrait révéler à Shizune quelques sales petits secrets de la Cinquième, du genre la dernière cachette qu'elle avait trouvé pour son saké ? Non, ça c'était beaucoup trop risqué même pour lui.

Bon, bon, se concentrer sur les choses à faire et ne pas penser au sourire que devait arborer Sasuke à l'instant même, alors que l'Hokage lui apprenait qu'ils étaient en mission tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Non, ne pas y penser. Donc, il devait préparer son sac et celui de Riju, la mission ne serait pas particulièrement longue, il espérait pouvoir la boucler en trois, quatre jours grand maximum et ce serait déjà beaucoup en tête à tête avec Sasuke.

_Retour au présent_

Naruto poussa un long soupir de bien-être alors qu'il fermait le robinet et coupait l'eau. Il saisit la serviette d'un blanc immaculé qui lui avait été remise à son entrée dans l'onsen et s'en entoura la taille.

Même s'il avait beaucoup rechigné, il devait reconnaître que l'idée était finalement bonne et après cette mission s'offrir quelques heures de repos et de détente ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Il avança, sa main ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds dont quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son torse à peine essuyé. Il regarda autour de lui, la zone était déserte, ce qui était normal compte tenu de l'heure tardive. Il entendait cependant l'eau couler d'une cabine adjacente, l'informant que Sasuke était toujours sous la douche. Et franchement, il en était ravi, cela allait lui laisser le temps de rejoindre le bain avant que le brun n'arrive.

Il réajusta sa serviette, bien décidé à ne surtout pas s'en séparer et plongea dans l'eau chaude, soupirant de contentement. Il avança un peu, s'assit sur le rebord en pierre et s'enfonça doucement, presque jusqu'au cou. Il ferma les yeux, savourant les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il pouvait réellement se détendre. Une fois Sasuke arrivé, il savait qu'il serait trop sur ses gardes pour vraiment profiter des bienfaits de la chaleur et de l'eau.

Son corps était fatigué même s'il savait que dès le lendemain, il n'en paraîtrait rien. Il ignorait ce qu'il en serait de son coéquipier. La mission avait été rapide mais pénible. Ils devaient nettoyer une zone du Pays du Feu qui souffrait de l'attaque répétée de ninjas renégats et il leur avait fallu deux bonnes journées pour parvenir à éliminer l'ensemble de la troupe. Ajouté à cela les deux jours de voyage, cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à déplorer de paroles ou de gestes déplacés. Sasuke était en mode mission et Naruto avait trouvé confortable de pouvoir se reposer sur lui, lui faire confiance, travailler conjointement avec lui. Le brun n'avait pas été plus prévenant ou protecteur qu'un coéquipier devait l'être. Ils avaient travaillé en connaissant les capacités de l'autre et en les reconnaissant, quelque chose qui leur était presque rarement arrivé à l'époque de l'équipe sept où ils étaient toujours en rivalité.

Et cela remuait beaucoup de choses en Naruto et lui faisait baisser sa garde. Néanmoins, jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'auberge un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'arrêter sur tout ce qu'impliquait… tout cela. Mais là alors que la fatigue lui tombait doucement dessus, qu'il s'enfonçait dans une étrange torpeur, tout revenait, la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient compris à demi-mot, les attaques qui se combinaient naturellement comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être côte à côte, croire en l'autre au point de le laisser protéger vos arrières, s'inquiéter pour lui en cas d'affrontements particulièrement graves. Pourquoi était-ce si facile avec Sasuke quand tout avait pourtant toujours été si compliqué entre eux ?

Un bruit de pas pourtant léger mais qu'aucun ninja de son expérience n'aurait raté lui fit relever les yeux vers…Sasuke, la serviette négligemment posée sur les hanches, le corps mince et musclé bougeant avec grâce, les gouttes d'eau roulant sur sa peau blanche. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Naruto, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Et comment ne pas arborer ce petit air satisfait devant le visage du blondinet, les yeux surpris et gourmands bien malgré eux, devant ce petit bout de langue qui venait d'humidifier des lèvres légèrement mordillées dans le même mouvement, le corps soudain agité d'une tension nouvelle. Il s'avança jusqu'au bassin et d'un geste habile défit la serviette qu'il laissa retomber à ses pieds. Visiblement, lui n'avait aucunement l'intention de profiter du bain autrement que nu.

Naruto déglutit, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de fondre sur la partie nouvellement dénudée et une violente vague de désir le parcourut. Heureusement, Sasuke s'assit dans le bain et il n'eut plus qu'à supporter son torse à moitié dévoilé. Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans le dôjutsu de son ami qu'il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas quitté depuis leur départ de Konoha.

\- Tu gardes ton sharingan enclenché en permanence ?

\- Quand je suis nu dans un bain, oui.

Cela mettait Naruto encore plus mal à l'aise parce qu'il était difficile de lire en Sasuke lorsque tout ce qu'il voyait était les trois virgules noires sur fond rouge. Il en était par ailleurs que plus attirant encore, plus énigmatique et mystérieux. Comme si le savoir nu à même pas deux mètres de lui n'était pas suffisant.

Le jinchuriki regarda ailleurs attendant que peut-être l'autre prenne la parole, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, savourant l'eau chaude. Le silence régna peut-être un quart d'heure, pendant lequel Naruto n'avait quasiment pas réussi à empêcher ses yeux de revenir encore et encore contempler le brun. Lui avait fermé les siens et reposait sa tête légèrement en arrière, dégageant son cou où le blond serait bien allé enfouir son nez. Et non, il ne venait absolument pas de penser ça. Par contre, que cette situation était un calvaire, ça alors oui il le pensait, il en était même persuadé.

Finalement, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, dévora un peu Naruto du regard, le mettant mal à l'aise et faisant grimper la température de quelques degrés, avant d'aller se mettre un peu plus loin au niveau d'une mini cascade dont il laissa la force masser ses épaules.

\- Humm, tu devrais venir t'asseoir ici, proposa-t-il à Naruto.

\- Non, ça va, je suis très bien là où je suis.

\- Je te fais peur ? demanda Sasuke un sourire taquin et joueur sur les lèvres.

\- Non.

Un petit signe de tête brune lui indiqua alors de venir s'installer à côté de Sasuke. Naruto prit un air renfrogné qui amusa beaucoup son compagnon mais vint quand même s'asseoir sur la petite portion de roche libre à côté de lui.

\- Tu as gardé ta serviette, ronronna le brun à son oreille alors qu'un doigt curieux en suivait la ligne sur sa hanche.

Naruto chassa la main de Sasuke d'un geste brusque et se poussa un peu. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant d'ajouter.

\- D'accord, plus de contact.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir avant de se concentrer sur l'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules. L'Uchiha avait dit vrai, c'était vraiment appréciable et il aurait dû venir se mettre là plus tôt. Il sentait ses muscles se décontracter petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux mais les ouvrit quand une main se glissa sur sa nuque.

\- Saaa…

\- Chut, fais-moi confiance.

Naruto le fixa mais les doigts du brun commencèrent à masser délicatement son cou et franchement, oui, oui, c'était dangereux mais c'était tellement bon. Il clôt de nouveau les paupières, savourant la sensation, sa tête devenant de plus en plus lourde contre la paume chaude du brun, son corps s'affaissant un peu, bien malgré lui, contre celui de Sasuke qui s'était subrepticement rapproché sans pour autant profiter de la situation. Naruto se sentait bien, tout s'effaçait au profit du bien-être qui le parcourait, la chaleur, la sensation de légèreté de son corps dans l'eau, tout cela l'aidait à s'évader des soucis et des questions de ces dernières semaines. Le fait que celui qui était à l'origine de tout ce stress était celui qui l'en libérait ne l'effleura même pas. Il était juste bien, il voulait seulement que ça dure encore un peu.

Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux, Naruto se sentait toujours dans cet étrange état brumeux, son regard presque trouble de détente plongea dans celui du brun. Ses yeux qu'il avait laissé redevenir noirs le fixaient avec douceur et tendresse. C'était comme dans un rêve, avec toute cette vapeur, ces gouttes d'eau qui sautaient de l'un à l'autre.

C'était un moment hors du temps et de sa réalité, un instant d'oubli, d'envie, de besoin, auquel le blond succomba. Il se pencha en avant, posant sa main entre eux pour y prendre appui. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par le regard de l'Uchiha, par l'intensité qu'il sentait peser sur lui, par la chaleur qui les entourait et créait un cocon autour d'eux, par l'odeur douce qu'il sentait émaner du brun. Celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement, laissant l'autre s'approcher de lui, voulant retrouver le goût de cette bouche qui s'approchait de la sienne, qui la frôlait et disparaissait alors que Naruto se levait brusquement, rouge et bégayant.

\- Je... nous... devrions aller nous... je... coucher... nous... longue route demain, lâcha-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le vestiaire où il échangea la serviette trempée d'eau contre une autre sèche qu'il attacha à la va-vite. Il fallait être le plus rapide possible avant... avant qu'un corps ne vienne plaquer le sien contre le mur, face contre la paroi de bois... comme maintenant.

\- Naruto, pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?

\- Sasuke, je ne... je...

Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait désorienté, perdu, honteux d'avoir failli embrasser l'autre, peut-être un peu frustré de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il sentait le torse de Sasuke collé à son dos. Son odeur l'enveloppait le troublant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ses bras, paumes contre le mur, encadraient Naruto, le privant de toute retraite. Ce dernier le sentit approcher son visage et entendit son souffle à son oreille. Il se concentra autant qu'il le put pour ne pas montrer le trouble qui le prenait, même si c'était sans doute un peu tard, et pour contrôler les réactions de son corps que la simple serviette qu'il portait ne cacherait pas. L'autre ne dit pas un mot et ce silence était peut-être le pire parce qu'il n'y avait que leurs respirations, courtes, qui résonnaient dans le vestiaire désert et qui lui rappelaient tant cette nuit-là, où leurs souffles s'étaient emmêlés jusqu'à se confondre, ramenant les souvenirs de ce corps, de ces mains, de ce plaisir violent dont les sensations s'étaient ancrées en lui.

Finalement, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva doucement, ses mots aussi brûlants que son souffle.

\- Tu te souviens, Naruto, quand tu t'es donné à moi ?

Celui-ci choisit de ne pas répondre, se concentrant pour rester maître de lui-même et de ses tentations. Il n'aimait pas ce que cette proximité lui faisait, ce qu'elle le poussait à faire, comme sous la cascade.

\- Moi, je me souviens Naruto.

Sasuke semblait faire ronronner son prénom dans sa bouche et il s'en trouva un peu plus troublé.

\- Je n'ai pas pu oublier, ta peau…

Le jinchuuriki sentit un doigt frôler son bras.

\- Ton odeur…

Un nez passa sur son cou et inspira profondément avant que la voix du brun ne s'élève à nouveau.

\- Ton goût…

La langue chaude de Sasuke se posa sur sa nuque y léchant lentement la peau tandis que les bras de ce dernier s'enroulaient autour de sa taille le collant un peu plus au corps du brun.

\- Je n'ai pas pu oublier la sensation d'être en toi.

Un tressaillement parcourut Naruto des pieds à la tête à cette phrase, à ces souvenirs, à sentir Sasuke frotter son sexe en pleine érection contre ses fesses. Tout devenait beaucoup trop réel et concret. Il devait se défaire de son étreinte, il le savait mais son corps le trahissait, les frissons qui l'agitaient, ses halètements, l'envie de se perdre dans ses bras, tout cela était plus fort que lui et bientôt il flancherait, il le savait.

\- C'était si bon, j'ai si souvent pensé à toi après ça, à la façon dont tu t'étais déhanché sur moi, à tes caresses, les miennes, la contraction de ton corps dans la jouissance, ta voix et tes yeux emplis de désir, de plaisir. J'ai cru que j'allais en devenir fou à force de revivre cette scène et de te vouloir.

Tous ces mots évoquaient autant d'images en Naruto, elles semblaient même bien plus réelles et proches avec l'odeur et la chaleur de Sasuke autour de lui. Et cela le désarmait encore un peu plus.

\- Mais tu es parti alors que tu avais promis, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva geignarde tout en se débattant faiblement.

\- Les hommes d'Orochimaru. Ils sont venus plus tôt que je le pensais. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te trouver et... je ne pouvais pas encore revenir.

Naruto entendait et avait réellement envie d'y croire mais le pouvait-il ?

\- Alors pourquoi tout ce temps ? murmura-t-il fondant, malgré sa méfiance, sous le toucher de cette peau qui collait un peu plus la sienne.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'a fallu du temps pour accomplir ce qui devait l'être. J'aurai préféré être avec toi mais... c'était mieux ainsi même si tu m'en veux aujourd'hui. Mais, j'ai trop besoin de toi pour ne pas essayer de te reprendre.

\- Sasuke, murmura péniblement Naruto complètement désemparé face à cette déclaration aux intonations tellement honnêtes.

\- Je ne partirai plus si c'est ce qui te fait peur, chuchota-t-il.

Il frottait son nez au creux du cou halé dans un geste tendre et amoureux, déposant des baisers de temps en temps qui s'accordaient parfaitement à ses propos et entraînaient Naruto à sa perte. Il fallait qu'il se défasse de son emprise avant de perdre complètement pied, si ce n'était pas trop tard. Il devait réfléchir et là c'était impossible.

\- Arrête.

\- Pas encore, marmonna l'autre.

Il était tellement bien là avec Naruto entre ses bras. Il n'avait pas menti, l'autre lui avait manqué à en crever. Mais, il savait qu'il devait en finir avec Itachi d'abord, puis avec les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki qui en voulaient au jinchuuriki. Et une fois tout cela fait, il y avait eu d'autres contretemps. Mais, il était enfin là, touchant, caressant, embrassant ce corps chaud qui ne pouvait être qu'à lui. Alors, il n'allait certainement pas arrêter maintenant.

Naruto n'était pas de cet avis. Il prit sur lui, il devait se détacher de Sasuke, il fallait que leurs peaux ne soient plus en contact.

\- Si.

Naruto le repoussa, se décolla du mur et lui fit face. Malheureusement pour lui, la serviette qu'il avait attachée à la va-vite choisit ce moment inopportun pour tomber et dévoiler son corps. Sasuke détailla rapidement la verge qui s'était tendue sous ses caresses et ses propos mais ses yeux furent attirés par autre chose. Tout le long de l'abdomen de Naruto courait une fine cicatrice dont il était certain qu'il n'aurait pu la voir sans son sharingan qu'il avait réactivé en sortant du bain. La trace était nette et semblait plus chirurgicale qu'autre chose. Mais quelle opération nécessitait une telle ouverture ?

Il avança sa main et la suivit du bout du doigt.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Naruto resta interdit un moment de par le geste de Sasuke dont la main avait frôlé son sexe même s'il sentait bien que tel n'était pas son but et de par le fait que le brun parvienne à voir sa cicatrice.

\- Je… une attaque.

Sasuke le fixa sa main toujours sur le ventre de Naruto sentant la légère trace sous son index.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à une blessure.

Le blond choisit d'ignorer la remarque, ramassa sa serviette et la noua autour de sa taille. A un autre moment, il serait parvenu à lui donner une explication mais pas maintenant après ces contacts et ces mots.

Alors, il releva la tête et dévisagea Sasuke s'attendant à voir l'autre approfondir ses questions et à les éluder. Mais ce dernier lui adressa simplement un doux sourire, à l'image de celui qu'il lui avait offert dans cette ruelle de Konoha lorsqu'ils s'étaient recroisés pour la première fois. Puis, il s'éloigna et le laissa seul et pensif. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir encore et encore l'étrange expression de Sasuke. Cette douceur, cette étrange tendresse dont Sasuke faisait preuve parfois le touchait au plus profond de lui parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait rêvé. Quelque chose auquel il avait renoncé parce qu'il ne pensait même pas que le brun pouvait avoir cela en lui.

Il finit par rejoindre leur chambre et s'endormir la tête toujours pleine de questions et d'envies. Il n'entendit pas Sasuke rentrer dans la chambre, ne vit pas le regard plein de questions que celui-ci portait sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui paraissait impossible et qui pourtant expliquait beaucoup. Oui, il y avait cette idée insensée et qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais eue s'il n'avait pas vu et vécu autant de choses. Mais si c'était vrai, si c'était vrai... Il s'endormit lui aussi, un doux sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**Ah l'onsen, le lieu cliché par excellence, mais c'était trop tentant pour résister. Sinon, cette idée qu'a eu Sasuke?**

**Et bien vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre dans lequel les choses vont légèrement se compliquer pour lui et qui s'intitule: "Mais c'est qui ce type? Bas les pattes mon gars".**


	7. Mais c'est qui ce type ? Bas les pattes mon gars.

Chaud.

Il avait chaud, incroyablement chaud, trop ou peut-être pas assez, il était bien incapable de le dire. Son corps se tordait, ondulait sous les mains et les lèvres qui le dévoraient.

Des soupirs.

Les siens qu'il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait contrôler, « encore » voilà ce qu'ils disaient, « continue », « ne t'arrête pas ». Il avait l'impression que tout son être s'embrasait et qu'il allait fondre de plaisir, se liquéfier sous le feu qui le possédait.

Comment était-ce seulement possible que chaque parcelle de son être soit caressée, embrassée, touchée en même temps ? Car c'était le cas non ? Pas un millimètre d'épiderme n'était oublié, pas un grain de peau et il était certain que son corps allait prendre feu. Sa tête lui tournait comme lors d'une insolation, il n'était même pas certain de voir nettement s'il ouvrait les yeux. Oui, le monde n'était plus à l'endroit et il était en train de s'enfoncer dans la torpeur des caresses qui brûlaient sa chair.

Ca ne pouvait pas être que Sasuke, pas seulement lui. Ils devaient bien être plusieurs pour être partout et nulle part à la foi, pour qu'il ait l'impression de le sentir tout autour de lui. Et pourtant, il lui suffisait de soulever un peu les paupières pour voir la masse sombre de sa tête remonter le long de son torse, ses doigts pâles agrippant ses cuisses pour les plier et les écarter délicatement.

Son dos se cambra avec lenteur alors qu'il ouvrait un peu plus les jambes pour laisser Sasuke prendre sa place, son corps mince et musclé la trouvant naturellement contre le sien, leurs formes s'épousant. Ses soupirs se muaient en faibles gémissements à sentir ce poids sur lui et ses doigts qui continuaient à le découvrir avec envie et passion.

Et il ne voulait rien de moins que tout cela. Il se donnait, s'offrait, il lui fallait tout de Sasuke, il voulait son corps prenant le sien. Il voulait le plaisir qui submerge, il voulait sa voix et ses mots. Mais plus encore, il désirait ses lèvres sur les siennes, retrouver leur goût, leur texture. Un baiser, un seul baiser et il pourrait définitivement s'abandonner.

Pourtant, cette chair qu'il désirait tant se faisait attendre, embrassant son corps, son cou mais ne venant pas jusqu'à lui. Une de ses mains vint caresser la chevelure sombre de Sasuke, agrippant tendrement sa nuque pour le guider jusqu'à lui. Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens et il aurait pu mourir d'y lire un tel besoin de lui. Il souleva doucement sa tête mais déjà l'autre s'était défait de son étreinte pour venir reprendre possession de son cou qu'il marquait, suçotant la peau, la mordant même par moment. Des frissons prirent Naruto le faisant se tendre et se coller un peu plus au corps d'albâtre.

\- Sasuke, gémit-il.

Le brun plaça son visage au-dessus du sien et Naruto se tendit pour attraper ce qu'il désirait mais son amant se déroba, le laissant à peine frôler la pulpe inférieure de sa bouche.

\- Sasuke, grogna-t-il de nouveau.

L'autre se contenta de lui sourire et de glisser sa main jusqu'à sa verge en érection, la palpant doucement, la laissant glisser dans le creux de sa paume.

Naruto laissa retomber sa tête en arrière dans un long gémissement. Il fixa Sasuke. Malgré le plaisir, il voulait plus.

Ses yeux se firent suppliants, il en était sûr, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Sa… Sasuke…

\- Hn ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

L'autre déposa un baiser sur son pectoral droit.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Sasuke !

De nouveau sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Je ne fais que ça, murmura le brun, en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Pas là, gémit-il alors que les caresses sur son sexe s'accéléraient.

\- Où alors ?

\- Tu le sais, embrasse-moi sur la bouche.

\- Oh là, répondit ce dernier en passant son pouce sur les lèvres rebondies du blond qui gémit de frustration.

\- Oui.

\- Dis-le-moi encore.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur son nez.

\- Encore.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Sur sa pommette.

\- Encore.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

\- Encore.

\- Embrasse-moi.

La commissure de sa lèvre.

\- Encore.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se décalèrent doucement, tout doucement, glissant lentement...

« Boom ».

Ce bruit le réveilla alors qu'enfin il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il poussa un grognement de frustration, qui faillit se transformer en un « non » hurlé avant qu'il ne comprenne la situation. Un rêve, encore un, un simple rêve, tellement réaliste qu'il sentait son corps tremblant de désir, sa verge tendue et au fond de lui l'atroce frustration de ne pas avoir eu les lèvres qu'il désirait, l'envie de ce baiser dont il s'était d'ailleurs privé un peu plus tôt dans l'onsen.

Il entendit de nouveau ce son qu'il analysa comme celui d'une lutte qu'on cherchait à étouffer. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Un coup d'œil à droite lui apprit que Sasuke ne dormait plus non plus, quand bien même n'avait-il pas bougé. Ils se regardèrent intensément et des bribes du rêve de Naruto éclatèrent dans son esprit, le faisant déglutir. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Lorsque le son se rapprocha, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, se dirigeant d'un pas léger jusqu'à la porte, s'y collant un peu, trop attentif aux bruits extérieurs pour prêter attention à leur proximité. Naruto réaffirma sa prise sur le kunaï dont il s'était muni, tendant l'oreille. Le volume augmenta et il sentit la tension nerveuse monter en lui, tendant son corps petit à petit. Il en était certain, Sasuke devait en faire autant. Tout doucement, ce dernier ouvrit la porte et Naruto s'accroupit très légèrement pour réussir à avoir un angle de vue sur le couloir.

C'est ensemble qu'ils poussèrent un soupir en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Car finalement, ce qui les avait réveillés se précisa pour n'être que deux ivrognes rentrant comme ils le pouvaient, visiblement avec beaucoup de difficultés, jusqu'à leur chambre qui était un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Les bruits de lutte étaient simplement les coups que l'un et l'autre donnaient dans les murs au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Déformation professionnelle pensa Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Sasuke refermait la porte avec la même discrétion. Dire qu'avant, il pouvait dormir comme un bienheureux sans jamais être réveillé par ce genre de choses. Mais il avait gagné en expérience et en méfiance, il ne savait pas si c'était un bien.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Naruto leva les yeux vers le visage atrocement proche de Sasuke qui lui souriait.

\- Fausse alerte, remarqua celui-ci.

\- Oui.

Leurs regards étaient de nouveau perdus l'un dans l'autre et les sensations de son rêve revinrent presque violemment à Naruto et l'envie de cette bouche était douloureuse. Sasuke put le lire dans ses yeux et l'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de céder à ce que les azurs semblaient lui réclamer bien malgré eux. Mais, il sentait que le blond n'était pas complètement maître de ses réactions et en accord avec elles.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se pencha doucement, les yeux de Naruto se détournèrent, gênés, tandis que sa bouche, toute en contradiction, se tendait, prouvant au brun qu'il avait raison. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond qui ne put retenir un petit grognement de frustration.

\- Retournons dormir, lui murmura Sasuke en se détournant de lui.

Ce que le jinchuuriki fit, encore plus troublé que lorsqu'il s'était couché un peu plus tôt.

Trois jours plus tard, ils firent leur apparition aux portes de Konoha. Soixante-douze heures pendant lesquelles Naruto avait beaucoup réfléchi, observant Sasuke, jaugeant son comportement. Ce dernier se laissait faire, voyant bien que quelque chose était en train de se passer chez son coéquipier. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il ne lui posait pas directement de questions, Naruto était assez silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le brun l'aurait bien laissé réfléchir mais il avait lui-même ses propres interrogations dont certaines ne pouvaient trouver leurs réponses qu'en Naruto. Toutes concernaient Riju. Et le besoin de savoir se faisait plus fort à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de Konoha et qu'ils allaient bientôt le revoir, espérant pouvoir confirmer ses doutes.

Alors, poussé par sa curiosité et son désir, Sasuke avait fait parler Naruto sur son fils : ce que l'enfant aimait, détestait, comment il était plus petit. Il était friand de ces anecdotes que tous les parents ont sur leurs progénitures. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant son but et où il voulait amener le jinchuuriki, le guidant doucement à se rapprocher de la naissance de l'enfant. Mais il était obligé de prendre son temps, ne pouvant ignorer les réticences qu'il sentait chez le jeune père lorsqu'il s'approchait trop de cette période.

Pourquoi Naruto ne voulait-il pas parler de cet événement ? Bien sûr, cela pouvait être en rapport avec la mère du petit. Peut-être était-elle morte en couches ou peut-être s'était-elle éclipsée après la naissance de l'enfant, ce qui pourrait être la raison pour laquelle le blond ne souhaitait pas repenser à cette femme. Oui, il y avait cette explication, possible, plausible et logique. Néanmoins, Sasuke trouvait que de là à ne jamais parler d'elle même par inadvertance, c'était bien trop de maîtrise de soi et quoique Naruto ait fait de gros progrès, il ne le pensait pas capable d'en faire autant.

Alors, il pensait à l'autre solution, celle qui avait germé dans son esprit cette nuit-là à l'auberge et vers laquelle l'emmenait tout un tas de petits détails que Naruto laissait échapper malgré sa concentration tant il était par moment enthousiaste lorsqu'il parlait de son fils. Une raison de plus qui le convainquait que les réticences de Naruto à parler de la naissance de Riju n'avaient rien à voir avec une potentielle femme.

Et plus ils en discutaient, plus l'Uchiha avait besoin de le voir pour finir de se convaincre. Aussi, arrivés aux portes de Konoha, quant Naruto annonça qu'il allait passer chercher Riju et qu'ils pourraient s'occuper du rapport le lendemain, Sasuke proposa-t-il de l'accompagner, tentant sa chance. Le blond s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux cherchant dans ceux de Sasuke une raison à sa demande.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier en voyant l'autre essayer de lire en lui.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Parce que je me suis pris d'affection pour ton fils et que je serais content de le voir. Cela t'ennuie tant que cela ? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, dit-il sa voix prenant une intonation un peu blessée qui toucha Naruto.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, je te suis.

Naruto prit donc le chemin de la demeure d'Akemi, Sasuke marchant paisiblement à ses côtés, plus proche qu'un coéquipier ne devrait le faire, mais le jinchuuriki ne le remarqua même pas. La proximité dans laquelle ils avaient vécu au cours de cette mission lui avait légèrement fait baisser sa garde et atténuer sa méfiance. Et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'impressionnante porte qui donnait sur le domaine où vivait Akemi, il ne tiqua même pas sur le fait que leurs épaules se frôlaient. Il frappa deux fois sur le bois.

Ils entendirent un bruit de pas, un cliquetis de serrures et enfin le grincement caractéristiques de gonds. Ce ne fut pas la nourrice qui leur ouvrit mais une jeune fille plus jeune et qui lui ressemblait, remarqua Sasuke. Naruto semblait la connaître et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Oh Uzumaki-san, dit-elle, vous êtes rentré.

\- Bonjour Misako, répondit Naruto.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser pénétrer dans la cour intérieure de la propriété. Celle-ci était savamment agencée autour d'une zone de verdure dans laquelle avaient été abandonnés quelques ballons. Un cerisier était planté en son centre, son feuillage offrant une ombre douce et agréable sur le lieu.

Misako referma la lourde porte de la demeure et fit face aux deux ninjas.

\- Je vais chercher Riju et Akemi nee-chan.

Elle osa un coup d'œil vers Sasuke, lui adressa un sourire timide, rougissant légèrement devant la prestance et la beauté du jeune homme. Comme elle disparaissait, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. L'effet que Sasuke avait sur la gente féminine n'avait en rien disparu avec le temps. Celui-ci le regarda et haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence, amusés et complices.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps avant d'entendre résonner des petits pas qui couraient à toute allure. Naruto réagit aussitôt et commença à s'avancer, allant à la rencontre de son fils qui se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant un « Papa » bruyant et joyeux.

Sasuke resta où il était, observant Naruto serrer son enfant contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son bébé, fermant les yeux pour savourer la présence de cet être cher dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, celui-ci oublia tout, simplement heureux de le retrouver comme à chaque fois, la chose la plus importante pour lui, la seule qui comptait réellement.

Sasuke s'adossa au mur de la propriété, notant la jeune nourrice qui approchait, le sac de Riju à la main, elle vint jusqu'à Sasuke dépassant le père et le fils, les laissant profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était pas toujours le cas et que c'était un moment d'autant plus important.

\- Uchiha-san, lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche du brun.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête et ses yeux se reportèrent sur Naruto et son fils. Il observa les lèvres du blond bouger alors qu'il murmurait des mots à son enfant, qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre. C'était leur moment, un moment câlin et fort auquel l'un et l'autre tenaient particulièrement.

Enfin, Naruto finit par reposer Riju au sol, le prenant par la main. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la nourrice et Sasuke vers lequel le petit tendit les bras. Ce dernier ne fut que trop heureux de s'agenouiller pour se laisser embrasser.

\- Bonjour Akemi.

\- Bonjour Naruto.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Sans aucun problème, répondit la jeune femme.

Sasuke ne suivit rien du reste de l'échange car Riju accapara pleinement son attention. Par ailleurs, le brun se gavait de la vision de l'enfant, étudiant son visage, ses traits, ses expressions mais ces dernières étaient trop proches de celles de Naruto pour l'aider à tirer une conclusion définitive. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était surpris du plaisir qu'il avait à le voir, à l'écouter babiller et par cette envie de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras et de savourer sa présence. Oh qu'il espérait pouvoir bientôt faire partie de sa vie que son hypothèse soit fondée ou pas. Il voulait que cet enfant soit le sien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il rêvait de ce simple bonheur qui était en train de faire naître un tendre sourire dont il n'eut pas conscience sur ses lèvres.

Naruto, lui, le remarqua quand sa conversation avec Akemi se termina et qu'il se tourna vers eux. Il savait que Sasuke voulait revenir dans sa vie, il savait qu'il pouvait être manipulateur et qu'il pouvait mentir comme tout bon ninja pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais il savait aussi que la tendresse dont témoignaient ses yeux noirs, il ne l'y avait vue que quelques fois dans sa vie et qu'elle était toujours dirigée vers lui, il savait que ce sourire ne pouvait pas être feint. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de réfléchir à ça maintenant.

\- On y va, lança-t-il en mettant le sac de Riju sur son épaule.

Ce dernier sourit et glissa sa menotte dans la main de Sasuke alors qu'il attrapait celle de son père de l'autre. Il cria un joyeux «Au revoir» à sa nourrice. Celle-ci eut un sourire et referma la porte, retournant s'occuper de ses autres pensionnaires.

Sasuke et Naruto se laissèrent mener par l'enfant, marchant à son rythme et revenant tranquillement vers le centre ville du village, écoutant le babillage de Riju qui leur expliquait tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette semaine passée chez sa nourrice, qui il avait vu, etc… L'Uchiha ne participait guère à la conversation, savourant l'échange entre le père et le fils, lorsque le petit s'écria « Kaori » avant de se mettre joyeusement à courir vers un jeune homme que Sasuke n'avait encore jamais vu.

Celui-ci se retourna en entendant son nom et attrapa au vol l'enfant qui se jetait sur lui comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des millions de fois.

\- Hé, salut toi ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il levait Riju au-dessus de sa tête faisant rire le petit et tournant légèrement sur lui-même pour le faire voler.

Alors qu'il le redescendait pour le placer dans ses bras, son regard se fixa sur Naruto, ses yeux pétillant de joie en voyant le blond.

Sasuke le détesta d'emblée.

Comme il s'approchait d'eux, l'Uchiha le détailla des pieds à la tête. Il commença par son visage plutôt avenant. Il n'était pas de Konoha c'était certain et il n'eut pas besoin de voir le bandeau de Suna sur son bras pour le savoir. Sa peau avait la couleur caramel de ceux qui passent du temps au soleil, la texture des épidermes régulièrement fouettés par le vent et le sable. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Naruto et n'en ressortaient que plus avec le hâle de son visage. Ses cheveux pas loin d'être aussi foncés que les siens, retombaient en une courte frange sur son visage, plus longue sur la partie droite, rejoignant ainsi la longueur du reste de sa chevelure. Son sourire était rayonnant alors qu'il ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux. Pourtant, il finit par les lever pour les poser sur Sasuke qui s'était rapproché du blond.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent et l'animosité était clairement visible dans leurs regards. Qui c'est celui-là ? Voilà entre autre ce qu'on pouvait y lire. Ils s'observèrent et se détaillèrent rapidement, se jugeant en un coup d'œil. Naruto n'y prit pas garde dans un premier temps. Par ailleurs, il était heureux de voir Kaori, il avait développé une forte amitié pour le ninja de Suna dans lequel Gaara avait placé une grande confiance, faisant de lui son messager privilégié lorsqu'il était question de Konoha. Ils avaient donc eu souvent l'occasion de se rencontrer. Naruto le trouvait amusant et plaisant, ils s'entendaient très bien, Riju l'adorait et c'était réciproque. Kaori était toujours partant pour jouer avec l'enfant et le plaisir qu'il y prenait était trop visible pour être feint.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Naruto.

\- Quatre heures à peine.

\- Mission, je suppose ?

\- Oui, message important à remettre en mains propres à l'Hokage. Vivement que ce soit toi, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu es cruel avec Tsunade baa-chan.

\- Ce n'est pas contre elle, ce serait juste le plaisir de te voir encore plus, répondit l'autre en faisant un pas de plus vers Naruto.

Si Sasuke avait pu avoir un quelconque doute sur les intentions de ce Kaori envers le blond, il n'en avait plus aucun en entendant cette phrase. L'un comme l'autre souhaitait le mettre dans leur lit. La question était de savoir si le ninja de Suna y était déjà parvenu. Et à la façon dont Naruto gloussa un peu en rougissant, il était en droit de se poser la question. Cette idée eut le don de lui hérisser le poil et lui donna une envie furieuse d'étriper le jeune homme. Il se retint mais s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto, gagnant par la même un regard noir de l'autre.

\- Et toi, tu rentres de mission ? reprit ce dernier.

\- A l'instant. Je…

Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui venait de se racler la gorge.

\- Heu… oui, je te présente Sasuke. Sasuke, Kaori.

\- Sasuke comme dans Uchiha Sasuke ? demanda l'autre surpris.

\- Hn.

Oh qu'il était content de voir cette lueur dans les yeux du ninja de Suna : la surprise et l'inquiétude y régnant plus que le reste.

\- Entendu parler de moi ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

De nouveau, un éclair passa entre eux, puis Kaori reporta son attention sur Naruto.

\- Je voulais justement passer vous voir, j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas là.

\- Et bien voilà, je suis là, reprit Naruto avec un sourire.

L'autre ninja le lui rendit tandis qu'il reposait Riju au sol, le petit ayant fait mine de vouloir descendre.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? reprit Kaori.

\- On rentrait à la maison avec Sasuke-san, répondit l'enfant.

Un sourire supérieur se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci. Il s'agrandit encore plus lorsque le petit vint à ses côtés et attrapa sa main. Et voilà, maintenant dégage, pensa-t-il.

\- Vous avez mangé ? demanda précipitamment Kaori.

\- Heu non, pas encore, répondit Naruto.

\- Alors, je vous invite à l'Ichiraku.

\- Ouais, s'écria Riju en lâchant la main de Sasuke.

Le sharingan fit une brève apparition dans les yeux de l'Uchiha avant qu'il ne se reprenne en voyant l'enfant se retourner vers lui.

\- Tu viens avec nous Sasuke-san ?

\- Oh, je pense que Sasuke-san a d'autres choses à faire et nous écouter ton papa et moi parler de nos souvenirs communs ne va pas l'intéresser, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, ils se fusillèrent du regard.

\- A dire vrai, j'ai une personne à voir, répondit celui-ci.

\- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je te les prends, demanda presque trop mielleusement le jeune homme.

Visiblement, il n'entendait pas que Sasuke les accompagne et ce dernier nota bien le choix de mots qu'avait fait Kaori et ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Il fut tenté, vraiment tenté de les suivre, mais il avait ses propres questions à résoudre.

Naruto les regardait, ses azurs passant de l'un à l'autre, troublé d'être au centre de cette bataille muette. Oh, il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que Kaori l'aimait bien et pas uniquement dans le sens amical du terme. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que le jeune homme souhaitait pousser leur relation plus loin, et pour être tout à fait honnête, Naruto s'était posé la question plusieurs fois. Kaori lui plaisait, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire, il était beau garçon, amusant, c'était un bon ninja, un ami fidèle. De plus, il appréciait de se sentir voulu par quelqu'un. Pour autant, il ne s'était jamais décidé à passer le pas et l'autre avançait avec lenteur pour ne pas le brusquer peut-être. Alors, à chaque fois, Naruto s'était dit qu'il laisserait faire le temps et qu'il verrait bien le moment venu.

Mais le retour de Sasuke changeait la donne surtout après cette mission. Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû avoir cette impression de trahir l'Uchiha en allant déjeuner avec Kaori. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Alors pourquoi était-ce ce qu'il ressentait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke se sente rejeter mais il ne voulait pas non plus ennuyer son ami de Suna en lui imposant une personne dont il ne voulait visiblement pas.

Le regard qu'il adressa alors à l'Uchiha, un peu penaud, mal à l'aise et ennuyé eut de quoi rassurer ce dernier.

\- Tu peux venir si… heu...

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

\- Non répondit-il doucement à Naruto. Je te les laisse pour cette fois, reprit-il à l'intention de Kaori.

Il sentit une main tirer sur son bras et ses yeux se baissèrent sur Riju.

\- Tu es sûr, Sasuke-san ?

\- Oui, va vite, répondit ce dernier, jubilant devant la réaction du père et du fils et de son rival qui était en train de désespérer devant lui.

Et même si la moue du petit avait de quoi lui faire regretter sa décision, il voulait montrer à ce Kaori qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être là, qu'il n'était ni inquiet, ni jaloux.

\- Bon, et bien, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps, Naruto tu as faim, allons-y, déclara le ninja de Suna en prenant le chemin du restaurant.

\- D'accord, cria Riju à l'idée du bol de ramen qu'il allait avoir.

Il se retourna et fit un coucou une dernière fois à Sasuke avant de suivre l'adulte. Ce fut Naruto qui traîna le plus, toujours un peu penaud. L'Uchiha lui sourit et caressa sa joue doucement. Il sentit de là où il était l'aura noire autour de Kaori qui les observait d'un peu plus loin et en fut ravi. Il s'approcha pour venir murmurer à l'oreille de Naruto.

\- On se voit plus tard.

\- Heu… oui... Oui, répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Sasuke disparut d'un seul coup non sans avoir lancé un regard supérieur à son rival.

* * *


	8. Sakura : cupidon qui s'ignore ?

Sakura rentrait chez elle, contente d'avoir fini sa journée. Les missions s'étaient multipliées ces derniers temps, pour le plus grand bien-être du village, mais les blessés se faisaient aussi plus nombreux. Elle avait assuré pas moins de trois opérations particulièrement délicates dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures et elle n'en pouvait plus. Être la disciple de la meilleure medic-nin au monde avait aussi ses mauvais côtés. Elle arriva au bas de son immeuble et d'un geste souple s'élança jusqu'au palier extérieur de son étage rêvant d'une sieste et d'un bon bain chaud et relaxant. Mais, Kami-sama devait en avoir décidé autrement, car devant sa porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, adossé au mur, nul autre que Sasuke Uchiha ?

\- Sasuke, vous êtes rentrés de mission ?

\- Hn.

\- Où est Naruto ?

\- Il déjeune à l'Ichiraku.

\- Et tu n'es pas avec lui ?

\- Un de ses amis de Suna l'a en quelque sorte accaparé.

\- Oh, Kaori est là ?

\- Il n'a qu'un ami à Suna ? remarqua Sasuke légèrement contrarié.

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Non, mais je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit lui, surtout s'il a réussi à te le prendre.

Sasuke tiqua et ajouta, juste pour la forme, il va s'en dire :

\- Je le lui ai laissé… pour cette fois.

Sakura le regarda surprise et en même temps un peu amusée. Elle, aussi, était parfaitement au courant des intentions du ninja étranger envers son ami. Cela promettait d'être intéressant avec ces deux-là.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle. Voulais-tu me parler de lui ?

\- Non, je souhaite discuter d'autre chose avec toi.

\- Huhum. Bien, je suppose qu'il serait malpoli de te laisser dehors, tu rentres ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne t'es pas gênée la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir, répondit Sasuke.

\- Ah bon ? répondit-elle d'un ton léger sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle l'avait volontairement laissé à sa porte la dernière fois, la seule et l'unique d'ailleurs depuis son retour, où Sasuke était venu lui rendre visite.

Il l'avait bien cherché de toute façon. Cependant, les choses avaient légèrement changé et elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait, même si, elle n'en doutait pas, cela devait forcément se rapporter à Naruto. Etait-il possible que Sasuke soit venu lui parler d'autres choses ? Non.

Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas dans son appartement lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de l'y suivre. Ce dernier était plus petit que celui de Naruto, une seule chambre et une pièce à vivre dans laquelle donnait le coin cuisine. Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour elle. Par ailleurs, elle le trouvait confortable et coquet, elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Tout y était assez féminin, des couleurs choisies, camaïeux d'écru, de beige et de rose, jusqu'au mobilier, fin et élégant. Les étagères étaient nombreuses et toutes remplies de rouleaux, impeccablement ordonnés. Sasuke remarqua par ailleurs, dans l'entrée, une caisse complète qui en contenait.

\- Je dois les ramener à la bibliothèque, lui dit la jeune femme en le voyant les regarder.

\- Hum.

\- Installe-toi, je vais chercher de quoi boire.

Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé et attendit le retour de la kunoichi qui lui lança une canette d'un soda quelconque. Elle choisit de s'installer sur une chaise face à lui, ouvrit sa boisson et en prit une longue gorgée, bénissant le dieu caféine. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point, elle allait avoir besoin de ses capacités intellectuelles dans les minutes qui venaient.

\- Alors, que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- Quelle opération a subi Naruto ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a une cicatrice sur le bas-ventre, comment l'a-t-il eue ?

Sakura en fut littéralement sur les fesses. Comment Sasuke avait pu la voir, elle était quasi invisible. Personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Cette marque, elle-même devait se concentrer pour parvenir à la voir et pourtant, c'était elle qui avait pratiqué l'incision. Elle reprit une gorgée de soda, comprenant que la conversation qui allait suivre ne serait pas de tout repos. Il fallait qu'elle soit le plus alerte possible tout en ne montrant rien, ce qui ne serait pas évident s'il lui sortait d'autres énormités comme celle-là, surtout avec la fatigue qu'elle venait d'accumuler. Se tenir à ce qu'ils avaient décidé à l'époque, c'était aussi simple que cela et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- C'est une blessure, répondit-elle regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, c'est la trace laissée par un scalpel, elle est trop nette et trop fine.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as pu faire ou voir chez Orochimaru qui te permet de différencier la cicatrice laissée par un scalpel de celle laissée par une arme.

\- Non, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Ils se turent un instant. Sakura imaginait les pires choses.

\- Alors ? redemanda Sasuke. Pourquoi mentir ?

\- Nous avons dû l'opérer suite à une blessure, je t'ai dit la vérité, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Tu sais que ce sont des choses qui arrivent même aux meilleurs des ninjas. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras également à le subir toi aussi. Rassure-toi, je suis très douce !

\- Hn.

Il but une gorgée du soda mais le trouvant trop sucré le reposa sur la table.

\- Alors quelle opération ?

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à le savoir ? Ca ne te regarde pas. A dire vrai en dehors de ses médecins à savoir moi et Tsunade-shishô, ça ne regarde personne.

Sasuke lui sourit.

\- Peut-être. Néanmoins, je sais que tu me mens et cela ne fait que confirmer ma théorie.

\- Théorie ? Une théorie sur quoi ?

\- Sur comment Naruto a récolté cette cicatrice.

\- Il n'y a pas de théorie à faire à ce sujet, mais si cela t'amuse, vas-y je t'en prie, explique-moi ça, je suis curieuse.

Elle se recula dans sa chaise et se mit un peu plus à l'aise, jouant la jeune femme amusée, contente d'avoir sa canette pour lui donner un peu plus de contenance, soutenant comme elle le pouvait le regard scrutateur du brun.

\- Je ne pense pas que Naruto soit le père de Riju.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Pour autant, elle sentait la panique la gagner. Pourquoi parler de Riju ? Pourquoi dire que Naruto n'était pas son père ? Elle prit sur elle, ne rien montrer, continuer sur le même ton badin. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Sasuke...

\- Ou plutôt, il l'est bien. Cependant physiquement parlant, je dirais plutôt et cela aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, qu'il est sa mère. Et cette cicatrice est celle de la césarienne que vous avez pratiquée sur lui pour sortir Riju.

Sakura éclata de rire, autant qu'elle le put. Intérieurement, elle était sans voix. Comment Sasuke avait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion ? Enfin, elle-même n'avait pas voulu le croire lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la grossesse de Naruto, et lui arrivait comme une fleur et pondait cette théorie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de forcer son rire, elle ajouta.

\- Quelle intéressante théorie Sasuke. Mais, je crois que tu as raté quelque chose sur la vie, les hommes ne peuvent pas enfanter.

Le sourire que le brun lui fit lui glaça le sang.

\- Tu devrais savoir que beaucoup de choses sont possibles lorsqu'on a peu de scrupules.

\- Je suppose que tu fais encore allusions aux expériences d'Orochimaru.

\- D'où crois-tu que je connaisse la cicatrice laissée par une césarienne ?

Changer de sujet, changer de sujet, changer de sujet…. Voilà ce que Sakura se disait.

\- Je serais curieuse que tu m'en parles, Tsunade-shishô également, j'en suis certaine. Raconte-moi.

\- Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet, veux-tu ?

\- Quel sujet ? Naruto ? Il n'y a pas de sujet, ce n'est pas la cicatrice d'une césarienne, même si je te l'accorde, l'ouverture que nous avons pratiquée y ressemble beaucoup.

Voilà, aller dans son sens pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. C'était exactement cela qu'elle devait faire. Cependant, allait-elle vraiment réussir à le convaincre. S'il en était arrivé à cette idée, jusqu'où était-il allé ? Avait-il compris pour Riju ? Foi de Haruno, si l'on disait à n'importe qui que Naruto était « la mère » du petit, elle aurait pu parier qu'à la question « Selon vous qui est son père ? » tout le monde répondrait Sasuke. Alors, avait-il compris ?

Elle se leva et émit de nouveau un petit rire. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- N'empêche, Naruto être enceint, sacrée idée.

De nouveau un petit rire. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de jouer gros, mais elle devait savoir. Intérieurement, elle contrôlait chacune de ses réactions, ses mouvements, ceux de ses yeux qui pourraient la trahir, son souffle, le volume de sa voix.

\- Il faudra que je lui raconte ça ! Je pense que ça va beaucoup le faire rire. Oh et puis qui serait le père ? lâcha-t-elle le plus bêtement du monde comme si cette question venait de germer en elle.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Sasuke avec un grand sourire amusé et tomba directement dans son sharingan, ce qui éveilla sa méfiance au plus haut point.

\- Tu essaies de lire en moi ?

\- Huhum.

\- Alors ? dit-elle.

\- Tu as fait des progrès, de grands progrès, c'est indéniable. Tu as appris à contrôler ton corps et ses réactions à merveille, répondit-il en s'avançant jusqu'à elle. Cependant, ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour tromper mon sharingan, petite Sakura.

Elle allait rétorquer mais il fit quelque chose qui la laissa sans voix. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Il avait donc raison, quant à savoir qui était l'autre père de Riju, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin, les dates correspondaient et le petit lui ressemblait trop pour que cela soit dû au hasard.

Riju était donc son fils... et il comptait bien le récupérer... lui et Naruto.

Côté Sakura, c'était la panique totale, enfin… heu… si un peu quand même. Il fallait qu'elle voie Naruto maintenant, tant pis pour la douche, tant pis pour la sieste, tant pis pour la petite odeur de sueur qu'elle sentait sur elle, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Elle sortit de son appartement, cherchant à repérer Sasuke dans le coin, juste au cas où. Mais ce dernier, sûr de lui, n'avait même pas attendu de voir si la jeune femme allait directement courir jusqu'à Naruto. Il était déjà loin.

Elle arriva donc un peu essoufflée à l'Ichiraku pour trouver les trois garçons attablés, trois bols vides devant Naruto qui était encore en train d'en ingurgiter un, deux devant Kaori et un devant Riju, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le petit n'avait pas la capacité de son père a enfourné encore un certain nombre de plats le faisant passer devant le ninja de Suna. Sakura en savait quelque chose : inviter ces deux-là à l'Ichiraku faisait toujours un trou dans le porte-monnaie.

\- Hey Sakura, l'apostropha Naruto en la gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

\- Salut ! répondit celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blond.

\- Sympa, merci, je peux aussi repartir si tu veux.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas une fan de ramen alors je suis surpris.

\- Oh et bien, j'ai eu une envie subite, dit-elle en prenant place à côté de Riju qui daigna quand même sortir le nez de son bol pour la saluer.

Elle attrapa une serviette pour essuyer le minois si semblable à son visiteur surprise d'un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu sais que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, fit remarquer Naruto.

\- Huhum.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et était-ce dû à leurs nombreuses années en tant qu'équipiers, Naruto comprit qu'elle n'était pas là sur simple caprice mais comme elle commandait un bol de ramen au porc, il se dit que cela pouvait visiblement attendre un peu. Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, enfin pour Sakura et Kaori, les deux autres morfals continuèrent à leur rythme habituel, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, prenant des nouvelles de leurs connaissances communes. Lorsqu'ils furent tous repus, ils prirent congé de Teuchi et Ayame et sans vraiment se consulter suivirent Kaori qui devait rejoindre son équipe aux abords d'un des nombreux parcs de jeu de Konoha pour le plus grand plaisir de Riju. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement pour se joindre aux autres enfants tandis que Kaori répondait d'un signe de tête à l'un de ses deux ninjas qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

\- Bon, et bien je vais y aller, dit-il.

\- Oui, c'était bien de se voir, lui répondit Naruto.

Le brun fit un pas pour s'éloigner et finalement, revint vers les deux autres attrapant la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

\- Naruto, je ne repars que demain, que dirais-tu de sortir ensemble ce soir ? Je sais que tu rentres de mission et tout ça mais il y a ce film que j'aimerais beaucoup aller voir… avec toi. Ou tout autre chose que tu aurais envie de faire. Je… je voudrais vraiment passer cette soirée avec toi, rien que tous les deux, dit-il en passant sa main sur la joue du blond dans un geste tendre.

Ses yeux brillaient de désir et d'envie et jamais auparavant ne les avait-il autant laissés s'exprimer. Naruto prit une jolie teinte rouge.

Sakura, elle, était surprise. Kaori se décidait enfin à passer à l'attaque. Lui qui avait toujours avancé précautionneusement, un peu trop d'ailleurs du goût de la jeune femme, elle en était sur les fesses. Il devait se sentir menacer par Sasuke pour se lancer comme cela. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, combien de fois avait-elle pris sur elle pour ne pas lui dire « mais vas-y bon sang, propose lui de sortir, essaye de l'embrasser, si tu attends qu'il se décide, on est encore là dans dix ans ! ». Quoi ? C'était vrai ! Ok, elle voulait bien comprendre qu'on fasse les choses en douceur et qu'il avait déjà fallu qu'il soit certain que Naruto aussi avait un penchant pour les hommes. Ok, mais ça, elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il en soit informé rapidement et depuis... depuis… un escargot y serait allé plus vite. D'autant, que certes, ils se voyaient régulièrement mais pas tant que cela quand même. Alors là, alors là, mais elle allait faire sauter le saké ! Elle allait remercier l'Uchiha… heu… non, mauvaise idée.

\- Heu…

Ah non, pensa la jeune femme en fusillant son coéquipier du regard, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- S'il te plait, demanda Kaori en s'approchant, se fichant du monde autour d'eux.

\- Je voudrais bien mais c'est juste que Riju…

\- Je peux le garder, proposa tout de suite la demoiselle cupidon. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec lui et ce soir, je n'ai rien de prévu. Une bonne sieste cette après-midi et je serai toute à lui.

Naruto la regarda, surpris de sa réaction.

\- Super alors, reprit Kaori un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Je passe te chercher à sept heures, on ira manger et ensuite, on fera ce que tu veux. D'accord ?

\- Heu… oui, d'accord, dit-il troublé.

Kaori prit alors ses deux mains entre les siennes.

\- Je suis content Naruto, je…

Sakura jugea qu'il était temps d'aller voir de plus près ce que faisait Riju.

\- … je… ça faisait longtemps que je voulais qu'on passe une soirée ensemble et… je…

Le jeune homme était troublé et un peu timide tout à coup, Naruto sentait sur ses mains, les doigts du brun le toucher doucement lui provoquant de légers frissons. Kaori semblait si peu sûr de lui à cet instant, ce n'était tellement pas dans son tempérament que le jinchuuriki se sentit ému et attendri.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il alors en murmurant, je suis content.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, on se voit ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- A ce soir alors, reprit-il en s'éloignant.

Naruto lui adressa un signe de tête et se retourna les joues en feu pour rejoindre sa traîtresse de coéquipière.

Pas qu'il ne voulait pas dîner ou sortir avec Kaori, le jeune ninja lui plaisait mais franchement, franchement, ça faisait vraiment beaucoup d'un seul coup. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de vraiment faire un point complet sur le cas Sasuke.

\- Sakura, pourquoi tu… ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour ce soir !

La jeune femme était assise sur un banc et il en fit autant.

\- Écoute, dit-elle, j'ai bien compris que pour X et Y raisons, tu ne souhaites pas que Sasuke revienne dans ta vie, en tout cas pas sous ce jour là. Et tu ne vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie. Tu lui plais, il te plaît, il plaît à ton fils, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Elle le fixa de plus en plus suspicieuse.

\- A moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'y ait eu des développements avec Sasuke dont je ne serais pas au courant, pendant cette mission.

\- Non, non, rien, rien de très décisif en tout cas.

\- Rien de décisif ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Naruto soupira.

\- Rien, c'est juste que tu sais, tout le temps ensemble comme ça…

\- Tu as recouché avec lui ? demanda-t-elle une étincelle dans le regard.

\- Non, non, s'empressa de la contredire Naruto. Non, mais j'en ai eu envie, vraiment envie.

Il rougit un peu.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ben, ce n'est pas si simple, je veux dire, si je choisis de le laisser revenir dans ma vie, ce n'est pas juste moi que ça concerne, Riju aussi. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision comme ça sans penser à lui.

\- Tu sais que c'est valable pour Sasuke comme pour toute personne que tu peux faire entrer dans ta vie, d'un point de vue intime, on s'entend. Ca aura toujours une influence sur celle de Riju.

\- Je sais.

\- Écoute, pour ce soir, c'est juste une sortie, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller au-delà.

\- Non c'est sûr.

\- Même si c'est un joli petit lot le Kaori. Tu te débrouilles bien quand même !

\- Sakura !

\- Quoi ?

Elle éclata de rire et parvint enfin à arracher un sourire de Naruto.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon, dit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Pour en revenir à Sasuke, dit-elle, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet alors qu'elle était venue là pour ça.

\- Hum ?

\- Comment a-t-il su pour la cicatrice de ta césarienne ?

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il est au courant ?

\- Oh et bien, j'ai eu droit à une petite visite de notre cher Uchiha tout à l'heure.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venue à l'Ichiraku ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Savoir comment tu avais eu cette marque.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était une blessure.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit moi aussi.

\- Sauf que… il a reconnu que c'était la trace d'un scalpel. Alors je lui ai dit qu'on avait dû t'opérer suite à une blessure. Et après ça, dit-elle faisant une pause pour réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait aborder le cœur du problème.

\- Après ça ?

\- Il m'a sorti une jolie théorie sur Riju qui se trouve malheureusement être la vérité.

Voilà, direct et concis, c'était le mieux à faire, pensa la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ?

Plusieurs parents qui étaient autour du parc se retournèrent vers eux.

\- Chut, lui dit Sakura.

\- Comment ça la vérité, tu veux dire qu'il... Qu'il…

\- Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il pensait être le père de Riju mais il a compris que c'est toi qui l'avais porté, à partir de là... Ce n'est pas un idiot.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est une catastrophe.

Il ferma les yeux, tapant son crâne contre le dossier du banc, une fois, deux fois, trois f…

\- Hé, tu arrêtes, lui ordonna Sakura en mettant sa main entre le bois et la tête de son ami. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ecoute.

Il la fixa, ses yeux reflétant le trouble et la panique qui manquait de le gagner.

\- Va à ce rendez-vous ce soir, profite et nous verrons le cas Sasuke après, lui dit-elle rassurante. Il ne peut rien arriver d'ici là et je serai avec Riju alors...

Naruto soupira à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Ils restèrent au parc encore un petit moment avant que la fatigue ne gagne Sakura et qu'elle rejoigne son appartement. Si elle devait garder Riju ce soir, une bonne sieste s'imposait.

Naruto et Kaori revenaient tranquillement jusqu'à l'appartement du premier. La soirée s'était déroulée à merveille. Le repas avait été succulent et plaisant, ils s'étaient entretenus de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient souvent, profitant de leur complicité naturelle. Le ninja de Suna avait peut-être été plus tendre dans ses regards, un peu plus tactile aussi, ne retenant pas l'envie de caresser parfois la main ou la joue de Naruto mais ne s'aventurant jamais au-delà. Ils étaient allés voir le film qu'il avait proposé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Là, encore, en dehors de tenir la main du blond, d'en frôler doucement la peau, de mélanger leurs doigts, il n'avait rien tenté. Il profitait simplement de la présence de Naruto et qu'il le laisse avancer un peu plus dans leur relation.

Et tandis qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter à la porte de Naruto et que leurs yeux à la couleur si semblable se fixaient, il espérait obtenir un peu plus, juste un peu plus que ça.

Le jinchuuriki, lui, était nerveux. Jusque-là, tout c'était bien passé et il n'avait pas été gêné par les gestes ou les mots de Kaori, même lorsqu'il se penchait tout contre lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille pendant le film. Il en avait même été troublé mais il n'aurait su dire si ce qui le touchait vraiment était le fait que quelqu'un le désire ou le fait que ce soit Kaori, en particulier. Et maintenant, pensait-il ? Qu'allait-il se passer alors qu'ils se faisaient face, Naruto presque collé à l'embrasure de la porte et Kaori dont les yeux brillaient de désir et d'envie ? Il sentit la main du jeune homme passer sur sa joue, continuant dans ses cheveux pour se poser à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Naruto, je...

Kaori ne finit pas sa phrase, en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » C'était crétin, non ? de demande ça comme ça. Alors, il se contenta de se pencher doucement en avant pour laisser le temps à l'autre de bouger s'il le voulait, priant le ciel qu'il n'en fasse rien, tant il désirait connaître enfin le contact de ces lèvres. Naruto ne fit pas un mouvement, expirant longuement alors que la bouche de Kaori venait doucement se poser sur la sienne. Le contact fut court et Naruto ne ferma ses yeux que lorsqu'un second baiser fut déposé sur sa bouche. C'était étrange, pas désagréable mais… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer aux baisers de Sasuke. C'était, par ailleurs, la seule autre expérience qu'il avait dans le domaine mais ceux-ci paraissaient bien fades en comparaison. Son cœur ne battait pas aussi vite, son ventre ne se tordait pas d'envie et de désir, ses mains restaient sagement sur les côtés de son corps alors que celles de Kaori passaient derrière sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Il répondit du bout des lèvres, au moment où le jeune homme reculait légèrement, posant son front contre le sien, leurs nez s'effleurant. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, ceux du brun étaient fermés comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose. Et puis, l'azur lui fit face, une douceur, non, une mélancolie que Naruto n'y avait jamais vue y prenant de plus en plus place.

\- C'est ce Sasuke, non ?

\- Quoi ?

Kaori sourit tristement.

\- J'ai compris quand je vous ai vu tous les trois. Tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Je… je l'ai été, répondit honnêtement Naruto.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Kaori frotta doucement son nez contre celui du blond.

\- Moi, je sais.

Il poussa un long soupir.

\- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû attendre autant pour faire le premier pas. On nous le dit pourtant souvent quand on devient ninja, il faut savoir prendre des décisions rapides, chaque seconde perdue est une seconde de trop.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

\- Ka…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute, je… c'est la vie, non ?

Ils se turent un instant, le jinchuuriki ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon.

\- Au moins, reprit le brun, j'ai pu goûter tes lèvres.

Ils se sourirent. Kaori l'embrassa une ultime fois, approfondissant le baiser avant de lui murmurer 'bonne nuit'.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Naruto.

Sur un dernier soupir, une dernière étreinte, le brun le libéra et bondit sur la rambarde du palier.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on se voie demain, je partirai de bonne heure, alors… une prochaine fois.

Naruto hocha la tête, l'émotion du moment lui coupant un peu la parole. Et puis, il n'y eut plus rien. Kaori avait disparu et il se retrouvait là comme un idiot devant sa porte, venant de faire partir un des rares hommes dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux.

Il appuya son crâne contre le chambranle de la porte et soupira. Peut-être que le brun avait raison, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus « tomber amoureux » parce qu'il l'était depuis longtemps de Sasuke.

\- Ou peut-être pas, baragouina-t-il en se détachant du mur et sortant ses clefs pour rentrer.

Il allait dormir et puis, il verrait tout ça demain. Il poussa la porte et se souvint qu'il allait très certainement voir ça ce soir parce qu'une certaine jeune femme ne le laisserait jamais aller se coucher sans avoir eu un compte-rendu.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement, tournant la tête à droite vers le salon et ouvrit de grands yeux plus que surpris.

* * *

**Belle fin de chapitre non?**

**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre "Cette fois, je ne te laisse plus partir".**


	9. Cette fois, je ne te laisse plus partir.

Sakura s'essuya les mains et reposa le torchon. Voilà, la vaisselle était faite, même si Naruto lui avait expressément défendu de s'en occuper. Mais franchement, il avait déjà préparé le repas, qu'elle n'avait eu plus qu'à réchauffer, alors. Et puis, c'était un vrai repas équilibré avec de la viande, des légumes, des fruits, bref le genre de choses dont cinq ans auparavant, elle aurait juré que son ami ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même. Mais l'arrivée de Riju avait changé bien des choses pour Naruto, à commencer par son alimentation, et pour être honnête, ni elle, ni Kakashi ne pouvaient retenir leurs sourires quand il entendait le père expliquer à son fils que les ramen n'étaient pas un repas équilibré et qu'on ne pouvait pas se nourrir uniquement de ça. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit Riju qui, entre-temps, avait fini d'installer, sur la table du salon, les cartes pour leur prochain jeu. Elle s'assit face au petit, contemplant les trente cartes retournées.

\- Tu commences, proposa-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire : Riju débutait toujours.

\- Oui !

Il retourna la première carte, il s'agissait d'un dessin de kunai. Il la replaça à l'envers et en retourna une seconde représentant un parchemin explosif. C'était au tour de Sakura et elle fit comme lui, attendant de revoir une deuxième fois un dessin pour pouvoir faire des paires, le tout en utilisant sa mémoire.

Bien sûr, le jeu était un peu plus facile pour elle que pour le petit, mais il avait une capacité mémorielle qui la laissait toujours pantoise et il adorait tous les jeux de réflexions ou autre. Il avait dû prendre ça de Sasuke, pensait souvent la kunoichi.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils finissaient leur troisième partie lorsqu'on sonna. Sakura regarda Riju qui lui rendit son regard : ok ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait idée de qui il s'agissait. Elle se leva donc et vint jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Sasuke, dit-elle surprise.

\- Sakura, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? enchaînèrent-ils de façon synchrone.

\- Sasuke-san, les coupa Riju en venant accueillir le visiteur.

Sans plus laisser le choix à Sakura, il attrapa la main du ninja et le tira à l'intérieur.

\- Tu viens jouer avec nous, papa, il est pas là, c'est tata Sakura qui me garde.

\- Naruto, n'est pas là ? redemanda Sasuke à l'intention de la jeune femme.

\- Non, il est sorti.

\- Il est avec Kaori-san, précisa Riju.

Sasuke tiqua.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, ils sont allés dîner, reprit Sakura.

\- Ah…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je voulais lui parler.

\- Viens, viens jouer, insista Riju en tirant sur le bras de l'adulte pour le forcer à s'asseoir ce que ce dernier finit par faire.

\- Riju, tu sais…

A cet instant, ils furent de nouveau interrompus par l'entrée intempestive de deux membres de l'ANBU. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, ils ne savent donc pas frapper à une porte, pensa-t-elle.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Haruno-san, vous êtes demandée d'urgence à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ordre de la Cinquième.

Sakura soupira. Sa double personnalité intérieure hurlait « Non, non, non, non, non ! » Elle n'en pouvait plus des opérations, des jutsu, du contrôle monstrueux que chaque intervention lui demandait sur son chakra et ce n'était pas la sieste de trois heures qu'elle s'était octroyée dans l'après-midi qui pourrait lui être d'un grand secours.

Et puis, restait le problème « Riju », pouvait-elle aller le déposer chez Akemi comme ça ? Ou alors, il fallait qu'elle le prenne avec elle et le confie à une des infirmières, elle laisserait un mot à Naruto pour qu'il le trouve en rentrant.

\- J'ai besoin d'un quart d'heure pour prendre les affaires du petit…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous avons déjà perdu vingt minutes à vous localiser, c'est urgent, la coupa d'un ton sec un des hommes.

Sakura sentit son poing la démanger.

\- Écoutez, je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul chez lui, non ? Il a à peine plus de trois ans !

\- C'est un ordre de la…

La jeune femme grogna, cela lui arrivait souvent quand elle était au contact des ANBU. Oh, elle connaissait et reconnaissait leurs capacités, mais Kami-sama, ne pouvaient-ils pas apprendre à mettre un peu d'eau dans leur saké. Elle allait rétorquer quand elle sentit une main sur son bras. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke.

\- Je peux le garder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux le garder, reprit le brun.

\- Très bien, dit le chef de l'escouade ANBU. Allons-y.

\- Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que va faire cet enfant !

\- Moi, je veux rester avec Sasuke-san !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, si Riju s'y mettait lui aussi. Naruto n'allait pas aimer ça, il n'allait pas aimer ça du tout. S'il décidait de ramener Kaori, même pour autre chose qu'un câlin, quelle tête allait-il faire en trouvant Sasuke chez lui ? Oh là, là, là, il allait falloir au moins un mois de repas à l'Ichiraku, et puis, il y avait ce set de kunai qu'elle avait repéré pour son anniversaire, il faudrait voir pour le lui offrir avant et puis...

Un raclement de gorge la rappela à l'ordre, elle fixa Sasuke. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

\- Sakura, ne suis-je pas le mieux placé pour m'occuper de lui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pas diabolique mais presque.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est vrai que tu as une grande expérience des enfants, lâcha-t-elle ironique.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle allait rétorquer mais à nouveau un raclement de gorge retentit dans la pièce.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord, d'accord, d'accord, lança-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Il doit encore se laver les dents et aller se coucher dans une heure maximum, dit-elle doigt pointé en avant.

L'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Riju faire la grimace et lever les yeux au ciel.

Sakura soupira une derrière fois et sortit, sachant qu'elle allait devoir faire de sacrées excuses à Naruto. Parce que soyons réaliste, elle n'espérait pas avoir fini suffisamment tôt pour revenir avant son ami. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours espérer.

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto pénétra dans son appartement encore troublé de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Kaori et s'apprêtant à répondre à l'interrogatoire façon Sakura. Il tourna la tête vers le coin salon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, sur le canapé où il s'attendait à voir la chevelure rose de Sakura, il ne vit que des pics noirs qu'il reconnut instantanément. Il fit un pas dans cette direction, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres alors que la scène se précisait, coupant par ailleurs les questions qui auraient dû surgir dans son esprit sur la présence de l'Uchiha dans son appartement et l'absence évidente de Sakura.

Visiblement, les deux garçons étaient endormis car aucun des deux ne bougea comme Naruto avançait doucement. Sasuke avait les pieds sur la table basse, enfoncé dans le coin droit du canapé, la tête posée sur le dossier et contre son ventre reposait celle de Riju.

Naruto fit un pas de plus et comme il voyait enfin l'intégralité de la scène, son sourire s'agrandit pour devenir franchement amusé. Sur la table basse, il repéra un livre de contes que Riju adorait et dont il était sûr que Sasuke avait dû lire deux, trois histoires au petit, mais plus que cela, il observa les multiples crayons de maquillage qui avaient grandement servi s'il en jugeait par le visage des deux endormis.

Son fils avait désormais la face d'un chat, les oreilles fièrement dessinées sur son front, les moustaches sombres s'étalant sur ses joues, son nez était couvert de noir dont un trait descendait jusqu'à la lèvre supérieure du petit pour bien désigner le museau. Sasuke s'était visiblement bien prêté au jeu et Riju avait dû être ravi, ni lui ni Sakura n'avaient jamais réussi à faire quelque chose d'aussi ressemblant. L'Uchiha était doué, mais avec un sharingan pour s'aider, aussi... Le petit semblait incroyablement bien, à moitié couché sur son père, la tête bien calée sur le corps de ce dernier, un bras et une jambe pendant à moitié du canapé.

Naruto passa à Sasuke, penchant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre. Très honnêtement, quoi qu'ait essayé de dessiner Riju sur le visage de l'adulte, ce n'était définitivement pas reconnaissable. Ses joues étaient vaguement coloriées en rouge, marron, avec des ronds plus foncés, ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge encore plus pétant et également de forme ovoïde. Non, franchement, il ne voyait pas, mais Sasuke était vraiment ridicule, tendrement ridicule.

Le blond s'avança jusqu'au canapé, surpris que Sasuke ne se réveille pas. Un ninja tel que lui aurait dû avoir les yeux ouverts au moment même où le jinchuuriki avait fait un pas dans l'appartement. La seule chose que Naruto pouvait remarquer, était la poigne du brun qui s'était raffermie sur le petit corps endormi contre lui, comme s'il voulait le protéger. Naruto attrapa une des lingettes démaquillantes qui étaient sur la table et que Sakura avait dû amener et se dirigea vers le canapé.

Délicatement, il s'approcha de Riju pour le débarbouiller. Il savait d'expérience que son fils ne se réveillerait pas. Par contre, il sentit Sasuke bouger mais il se concentra sur sa tâche, jusqu'à laisser le visage de son fils net. Il reprit une lingette et leva les yeux vers le brun et leurs regards se croisèrent, il pouvait déceler dans celui de Sasuke quelques traces de sommeil encore un peu présentes. Naruto lui sourit gentiment et commença à effacer doucement les traces de maquillage, détaillant les traits de Sasuke au fur et à mesure qu'ils réapparaissaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment beau. Comme il finissait, celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de Naruto qui reposait sur sa joue.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau alors que leurs yeux se fixaient intensément.

\- Merci, lui dit Sasuke.

\- De rien, murmura Naruto.

Ils se turent encore un moment.

\- Sakura ? demanda le blond.

\- A l'hôpital, une urgence.

\- D'accord.

Leurs voix résonnaient à peine dans l'appartement tant ils chuchotaient. Naruto aurait pu lui demander ce qu'il faisait là au lieu de quoi, une autre question franchit ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que Riju a dessiné sur toi ?

\- Un crapaud.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Naruto, un léger rire commençant à l'agiter doucement.

\- Un crapaud, Gamabunta, quelque chose comme ça, répondit Sasuke gagné lui aussi par une légère hilarité.

\- Ça ne ressemblait à rien et surtout pas à Gamabunta, reprit le blond riant de plus en plus.

\- C'est bien ce que je me suis dit.

Un vague marmonnement les coupa et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Riju qui venait de se retourner pour se coller un peu plus à Sasuke certainement dérangé par le rire de l'adulte.

\- Il faut que je le couche, dit Naruto reprenant un peu son sérieux.

\- Hum.

Le jeune papa saisit son fils et le souleva.

\- Profite de la salle de bain pour te rincer le visage, proposa-t-il.

Il savait d'expérience que les lingettes super nettoyantes de Sakura laissaient un film gras sur la peau tout à fait désagréable. Sasuke hocha la tête et tandis que Naruto disparaissait dans la chambre de Riju, il pénétra dans la salle de bain. D'un geste habituel, le blond repoussa les couvertures du lit et y déposa son fils. Il lui enleva son pantalon et ses chaussettes, le petit ne broncha pas, ni ne sortit du profond sommeil dans lequel il était. Son père décida de le laisser en slip et tee-shirt et le recouvrit avec les couvertures. Comme il le faisait, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Sasuke pénétrer dans la pièce. Naruto se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils et resta un instant accroupi à regarder son enfant dormir.

Il avait toujours aimé ce spectacle. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau ou de plus attendrissant au monde. Riju semblait tellement paisible et heureux dans les bras de Morphée. Il en avait passé des heures dans cette chambre, devant ce lit à se dire que rien d'autre n'était important. Sasuke fit un pas et lorsque Naruto se redressa, son dos frôla le torse du brun.

Naruto ferma les yeux violemment, son corps cherchant malgré lui le contact et la chaleur.

Cette scène, ce moment était issu de ses fantasmes. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'ils étaient là tous les deux pour coucher Riju, à le regarder dormir ? Combien de nuits avait-il passé seul, inquiet au chevet de son fils malade, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le soulager, l'aider, à essayer de comprendre lorsque celui-ci était bébé ce qui pouvait le tourmenter ? Et comme il en avait voulu parfois à Sasuke de ne pas être là pour l'épauler, pour essayer de comprendre avec lui, ou pour simplement lui prendre la main et lui dire que tout irait bien quand les pires scénarii prenaient place dans sa tête. Il l'avait détesté plusieurs fois du fin fond de son cœur pour être absent et pour quoi ? Poursuivre ses rêves de vengeance, alors que lui était là, seul et impuissant devant un Riju de quelques semaines qui pleurait à s'en arracher la gorge.

\- Il est magnifique, entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Il sentit la main de Sasuke se glisser sur une des siennes et ne fit rien pour empêcher ou défaire l'étreinte, même lorsque leurs doigts se mélangèrent. Ils restèrent un long moment, dans le silence à peine troublé par la douce respiration de leur fils. Et cette pensée tournait dans leurs têtes à tous les deux « notre fils ».

Finalement, Naruto détacha sa main et entraîna Sasuke hors de la pièce dont il repoussa doucement la porte. Il se retourna alors vers le brun dans les yeux duquel il put lire une émotion qu'il n'y avait jamais vue et qui vint se graver directement dans son cœur. Doucement, celui-ci se pencha vers Naruto jusqu'à appuyer la pointe de ses lèvres contre celles du blond, y déposant le plus chaste et le plus bref des baisers. Cependant, il décolla à peine ses lèvres et réembrassa de suite Naruto qui le lui rendit. Les lèvres de Sasuke parcoururent doucement sa bouche, déposant des baisers sur le centre, les coins pour revenir au doigt de l'ange. Chaque geste était empli de tendresse et de douceur. Naruto n'était pas en reste, répondant à chaque attention avec la même retenue. Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'ils n'approfondissent leurs échanges, savourant ses petits baisers, ses frôlements de lèvres. Et puis, Naruto finit par poser ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke et tourna un peu sa tête pour donner plus d'accès à l'autre et le guider dans ce qu'il voulait. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus, collant leurs torses et embrassa plus franchement le blond. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent plus avidement, plus fortement, les mains de Sasuke passèrent dans les cheveux blonds.

Dans un premier temps, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, appréciant ce contact de chair contre chair et la chaleur qui se répandait petit à petit dans leurs corps. Il sentait de temps en temps les dents de l'autre effleurer, voire mordiller rapidement. Ils en revinrent aux baisers plus en surface avant de réapprofondir leurs échanges. Ils alternèrent ainsi plusieurs fois, se collant peut-être un peu plus, sentant le désir de l'autre croître.

Naruto sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi était-ce si naturel avec Sasuke quand cela lui avait paru un peu étrange avec Kaori ? Pourquoi était-ce si juste d'être là, la bouche collée à la sienne, ses bras autour de son cou ? Il était bien incapable d'y répondre et pour être tout à fait franc, là, maintenant, tout de suite alors qu'il venait de sentir la langue de Sasuke caresser sa bouche, il se fichait éperdument de la réponse. Il gémit doucement et sortit la sienne.

Elles se touchèrent et s'apprivoisèrent doucement, sans pour autant pénétrer dans la bouche de l'autre. Et enfin, ni tenant plus ni l'un ni l'autre, elles s'emmêlèrent dans un profond soupir de plaisir et de bien-être.

Sasuke voulait y aller doucement, il savait qu'il venait de franchir un cap, il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie mais qu'un faux pas était toujours possible. Il avait envie de plus, il crevait d'en avoir plus, il voulait le corps de Naruto, retrouver ses soupirs et ses gémissements, mais il avait le temps. Il ne devait surtout pas brusquer le jinchuuriki. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce Kaori un peu plus tôt mais visiblement, il tenait sa chance pour l'éliminer de la vie intime de Naruto. Alors, il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant. D'autant qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir en obtenir autant en si peu de temps. Après la mission, il s'était dit qu'il allait devoir attendre encore et avancer avec parcimonie et voilà qu'il le tenait enfin là entre ses bras, leurs langues s'enroulant langoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Elles se détachèrent mais pas leurs bouches.

\- Je vais y aller, murmura Sasuke contre ses lèvres tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

\- Hum, répondit Naruto en rendant tout ce que l'autre lui donnait.

Le baiser reprit de la vigueur, le blond repartant goûter son compagnon. Sasuke s'oublia encore un peu dans l'étreinte.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Naruto ne répondit pas cette fois-ci et laissa Sasuke se détacher de lui, posant son front contre le sien. Ils se fixèrent, laissant leurs souffles ralentirent, laissant leurs corps refroidirent, juste un peu parce que leur proximité continuait à les échauffer doucement.

Sasuke se décida enfin à se décoller, allant puiser dans une part de volonté qui n'avait dû lui servir que peu de fois dans sa vie. Il déposa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur la bouche de Naruto dans un baiser presque aussi chaste que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt. Puis, il fit un pas.

\- Sasuke…

Naruto expira longuement, fermant les yeux pour bien peser sa décision. Et puis, il murmura tout bas :

\- Reste.

« Reste » le mot flotta dans la pièce un instant. Et puis, Sasuke ne chercha pas plus, il fondit sur Naruto, ses lèvres dévorant celles du blond avec violence et passion, ses mains agrippant l'arrière de son crâne pour le coller un peu plus à son corps. Le jinchuuriki n'attendit pas plus, ses doigts furent rapidement pleins de mèches noires sur lesquelles il tirait lui aussi pour tourner la tête de Sasuke et avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche.

Finie la douceur des baisers précédents, ce n'était plus que passion et besoin, que mains qui agrippaient, poussaient les vêtements avec rapidité et maladresse parce qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, parce qu'il y avait cette pulsion violente de s'unir, de se toucher. La douceur et les caresses seraient pour plus tard, une prochaine fois. Le tee-shirt de Naruto rejoignit la tunique de Sasuke sur le sol du salon, leurs pantalons parvinrent au seuil de la chambre, alors que les deux corps titubaient pour rejoindre le lit au pied duquel finirent leurs sous-vêtements.

Sasuke poussa Naruto sur le matelas, face contre les draps et le recouvrit de son corps. Il embrassa son cou et sentit le blond se relever légèrement à l'aide de ses coudes pour pouvoir tourner la tête et attraper de nouveau ses cheveux pour l'entraîner dans un autre baiser tout aussi passionné que les précédents. Sasuke écarta les jambes de son amant pour prendre sa place et commença à frotter contre ses fesses puis entre elles, son sexe gonflé de désir. Le blond ne lâchait pas sa bouche, la mordant, la léchant, la dévastant de son besoin et ses caresses plus animales qu'autre chose firent grogner l'Uchiha à la merci de ces dents, de ces lèvres et de cette langue, l'excitant encore un peu plus. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il pénétra le blond de deux doigts recouverts de salive, il gémit lui aussi en sentant les mains halées tirer violemment sur son cuir chevelu et les dents de Naruto mordre au sang sa lèvre supérieure. Il s'en fichait et pendant que son amant lapait le liquide chaud qui suintait de sa blessure, il fit quelques allers et retours. Puis, il cracha dans sa main et enduisit son sexe.

Deux crissements de douleur retentirent dans la pièce lorsque Sasuke pénétra Naruto. Celui du blond parce qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment préparé et que leur première fois remontait à si longtemps qu'il était comme vierge à nouveau, celui de Sasuke parce que son amant était tellement étroit que c'en était douloureux de l'ouvrir. Mais peu importait, Naruto reprit sauvagement la bouche du brun alors que celui-ci donnait son premier coup de reins. La douleur persista encore un peu et tant qu'elle dura, la langue du blond le ravagea et ses mains tirèrent ses cheveux au point qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas les lui arracher.

Mais le plaisir prit le pas sur tout ça et l'un comme l'autre s'y oublièrent avec la passion qui les animait. Sasuke ne pensait plus qu'à aller et venir, qu'à prendre et posséder. Naruto était à lui, Riju était à lui, ils étaient sa famille, les siens et ce besoin de possession c'était lui que traduisaient ses coups de reins rageurs.

La violence de leur étreinte, Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était ce qu'il voulait lui aussi, que Sasuke le clame, le prenne et le possède, qu'il lui fasse oublier les quatre dernières années de doutes et de rancœur. Il désirait son amant avec la même agressivité, cambrant ses hanches, poussant comme il le pouvait sur ses jambes pour que le sexe qui le pénétrait aille le plus loin et le plus fort possible en lui.

Ils ne parlaient pas, à peine grognaient-ils, Naruto dans son oreiller, Sasuke sur la peau brûlante de son amant. Il n'y avait pas de mots à dire, juste du plaisir à prendre et à donner, juste cette fusion nécessaire et salvatrice.

Très rapidement, ils parvinrent à leur délivrance et chacun avec son propre cri, ils se libérèrent. Sasuke s'effondra sur le dos de Naruto, le souffle lui manquant presque. Il entendait la respiration haletante du blond qui lui aussi peinait à la calmer. Leur étreinte avait été brève et violente, c'était ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Sasuke ressortit du corps de son amant, entraînant avec lui un peu de son sperme et un peu de sang. La blessure n'y serait plus le lendemain. Il attrapa un mouchoir et nettoya son compagnon avant de se coucher de l'autre côté du lit et de l'attirer vers lui, essuyant là encore les draps sur lesquels Naruto s'était répandu.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Sasuke en était revenu aux tendres baisers et embrassait doucement la peau qui était à sa portée, caressant d'un geste un peu absent le ventre du blond qui s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur.

\- Naruto, murmura Sasuke en passant son doigt sur la cicatrice de ce dernier, dis-le-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour Riju.

\- Tu le sais déjà non ?

\- Oui, mais dis-le-moi.

\- C'est notre fils… à tous les deux.

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il le savait, il l'avait compris mais l'entendre était bien plus fort. Quant à savoir pourquoi Naruto le lui avait caché, il entrevoyait quelques raisons et le reste serait pour plus tard, ils avaient tout leur temps pour en discuter. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il en voulait à son amant de le lui avoir caché parce qu'il était trop heureux, trop fatigué et aussi que...

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ce dont il n'était pas sûr, Sasuke le coupa.

\- Pas maintenant, ne réponds pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand tu seras sûr, quand… j'aurai regagné ta confiance.

\- Je n'aurais pas couché avec toi si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Sasuke déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Fais l'amour, insista-t-il.

Naruto sourit, leur étreinte n'avait pas vraiment ressemblé à faire l'amour d'après lui mais il était trop fatigué pour jouer sur les mots.

\- Plus tard, murmura de nouveau Sasuke.

\- Hum.

\- Dors maintenant.

\- Oui.

Naruto roula sur le côté et se recula pour être complètement collé au corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, l'entoura de son bras, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et un poids en moins dans le cœur. Pourtant alors que le sommeil commençait à le gagner, une question germa dans son esprit.

\- Naruto ?

\- Hum ? grogna l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu vas retomber enceint ?

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- C'est maintenant que ça t'inquiète ?

Sasuke le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de répondre :

\- Ça ne m'inquiète pas.

Naruto sourit.

\- Non, il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Co…

\- Demain, ordonna le blond dont les yeux se fermaient tout seul.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit pour de bon.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, il fut réveillé par une présence dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut une petite silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Papa, entendit-il chouiner.

Aussitôt, Naruto s'éveilla, il ouvrit les draps et tendit le bras vers son fils qui vint en courant se glisser dans le lit contre son père, se mettant en position fœtale. Le blond repoussa la couverture et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son bébé.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

\- Bonne nuit, Riju, marmonna Naruto.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

\- …

\- Bonne nuit, papa, insista le petit.

Naruto donna un coup de coude à Sasuke.

\- Bonne nuit, Riju, répondit celui-ci surpris.

Le petit gloussa et Naruto le serra contre lui, passant son bras sur son corps. Celui de Sasuke vint le recouvrir et les envelopper. Il sentit les mains de Riju se poser sur la sienne. Sasuke ne put retenir son sourire, ni le « Je t'aime » qu'il murmura dans la nuque de Naruto.

* * *

**Oh oui, je sais, une fin de chapitre bien guimauve comme je les aime, j'espère que vous avez survécus à toute cette avalanche de sucre! Avalanche que j'assume parfaitement par ailleurs.**


	10. Et après tout ça ?

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris par la luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce, lui signifiant qu'il devait être au moins dix heures passées. Se réveiller aussi tard ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la naissance de Riju, parce qu'un certain petit garçon, lui, émergeait toujours à l'aube et venait voir son père. Il tourna la tête à droite et s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans son lit. En se concentrant, il entendit des voix venir de la pièce adjacente.

Il se leva et s'étira, grimaçant en sentant une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il se souvenait avoir eu le même genre de gêne après sa toute première nuit avec Sasuke, il savait qu'il ne sentirait plus rien d'ici quelques heures et espérait que ce ne serait pas toujours comme cela. Des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se dit que ce n'était finalement pas un grand prix à payer.

Il attrapa un caleçon propre dans un tiroir, prit un tee-shirt et sortit. Il repéra Sasuke et Riju assis à la table, un paquet de nourriture sorti devant eux. Les deux bruns tournèrent la tête vers lui dès qu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Aussitôt Riju sauta de sa chaise pour venir accueillir son père qui le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke se leva lui aussi, il portait son caleçon et le tee-shirt que Naruto avait la veille. Il s'approcha et vint embrasser son amant sur les lèvres.

Ils entendirent alors un gloussement. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Riju qui riait la main devant la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond.

\- Sasuke, il embrasse papa.

Celui-ci sourit.

\- Et ça t'embête que je l'embrasse.

Le petit secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Naruto avança jusqu'à la table, constatant que Riju avait fait sortir à Sasuke tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu as été malin toi, dit-il à l'attention de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son père indiqua la table et notamment les gâteaux dont Naruto avait décrété qu'ils n'étaient que pour les occasions. Riju sourit et répondit innocemment.

\- C'est Sasuke qui les a sortis.

\- Plus de san ? demanda son père, le remarquant seulement.

\- C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, expliqua le brun. Et c'est effectivement moi qui ai sorti tout ça.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'en connais un qui ne t'en a pas empêché, hein ?

Sasuke sourit avant de retourner prendre sa place à table accompagné des deux autres. Naruto se servit un grand verre de lait et attrapa un biscuit.

\- Maintenant, tu sera mon papa tout le temps aussi ? demanda Riju.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être, ça te plairait ? questionna Sasuke.

\- Oui. Moi, je veux que Sasuke, il reste à la maison, comme ça, on pourra refaire des chats, papa, tu sais pas bien dessiner les chats comme Sasuke.

Naruto sourit.

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Alors ? redemanda le petit tandis qu'il engloutissait un quartier de pomme que son père venait de lui éplucher.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils.

\- On verra monsieur le pressé. Finis ton petit déjeuner.

Il croisa le regard de Sasuke comme pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord pour lui laisser prendre cette place s'il la voulait et il espérait que c'était le cas. Le brun lui adressa un doux sourire avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Riju à son tour.

\- On pourra aller lancer des kunai cette après-midi ? enchaîna ce dernier

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais bien meilleur que ton père à ça ?

\- Hé, cria Naruto en jetant un quartier de pomme sur Sasuke qui tomba sur la table.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, renchérit ce dernier en faisant rire le petit aux éclats alors que Naruto se levait pour récupérer le morceau de pomme et l'écraser sur le brun qui attrapa le jinchuuriki et l'assit sur ses genoux avant de mordre dans le bout de fruit.

Riju se tordait sur sa chaise, ravi des bêtises des deux adultes qui eux-mêmes profitaient de cet instant de détente. C'était tellement naturel pour eux d'être là, l'un assis sur l'autre, savourant ce moment ensemble.

Ce jour-là, Konoha connut un de ses minis événements. Un peu avant midi, Sasuke Uchiha sortit de chez Naruto, accompagné de ce dernier. Il portait sur ses épaules Riju Uzumaki qui deviendrait un an plus tard Uzumaki-Uchiha. Les deux garçons ne se prirent pas par la main et n'échangèrent pas de baisers sur le chemin qui les menait au restaurant de grillades, pourtant les gens comprirent. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils marchaient un peu plus proche que la normale, l'étrange brillance de leurs yeux, les regards complices, toujours est-il que ceux qui les croisèrent en conclurent qu'il y avait entre eux plus que de l'amitié.

Autre événement notable de la journée, Naruto Uzumaki battit des records de rouge aux joues lorsque son fils adoré énonça haut et clair en plein milieu du repas à sa tata Sakura préférée qui les avait rejoints avec plusieurs autres camarades et ce avant d'enfourner le morceau de viande que son père lui tendait :

\- Et ben papa et Sasuke, ils ont dormi tous les deux, tout nus cette nuit.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire et Sakura et les autres d'éclater de rire. La kunoichi était heureuse de voir ses deux anciens coéquipiers ensemble. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de bien prévenir le brun que s'il faisait souffrir Naruto, elle se chargerait elle-même de son cas. Mais elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'en venir là ou plus précisément, et son regard passa sur les autres ninjas attablés avec eux, qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à vouloir en finir avec l'Uchiha.

_Trois ans plus tard._

Un "plop" retentit dans la pièce alors que le sexe de Naruto ressortait d'entre les lèvres de Sasuke. Pour une raison, qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, ce dernier adorait que le blond vienne dans sa bouche. Il aimait l'entendre geindre au moment de l'orgasme et sentir son sexe donner des à-coups contre sa langue ou son palais quand ses hanches ondulaient dans le plaisir.

Il se lécha les lèvres tout en laissant ses yeux parcourir le visage satisfait de son amant qui lui offrit un sourire tendre qui ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus. Il rampa doucement, faisant glisser sa peau contre celle un peu brûlante du blond jusqu'à venir saisir ses lèvres des siennes. Naruto remua doucement du bassin jusqu'à placer le sexe du brun entre ses fesses. Celui-ci lui sourit et bougea à son tour jusqu'à bloquer son gland contre l'intimité de son compagnon. Doucement, il commença à pousser et un long soupir de bien-être s'échappa des deux amants, heureux d'être réunis. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre leur temps pour faire l'amour, se contentant d'étreintes rapides, qui étaient certes satisfaisantes mais uniquement jusqu'à un certain point.

Sasuke recula pour amorcer un premier mouvement de va-et-vient quand il l'entendit. Il s'arrêta net, tendant l'oreille, priant d'avoir rêvé, espérant que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. D'ailleurs, dans le doute, il donna un premier coup de reins mais Naruto n'était déjà plus réceptif, son attention complètement centrée vers le couloir… d'où une confirmation violente leur parvint. Il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour jouir et faire jouir Naruto mais il savait que le faire à toute vitesse ne le satisferait pas complètement. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de son amant et soupira.

\- Tu veux que j'invoque un clone ?

\- Tentant, répondit Sasuke. Très tentant.

Oh que oui, ce serait si simple d'envoyer un clone et de continuer à faire l'amour. Mais, parce qu'il y avait un mais, Sasuke avait toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au clone, qu'il disparaisse et…

\- Ou j'y vais si tu préfères ?

\- Non, laisse, c'est mon tour.

Il embrassa Naruto, se retira de son corps, attrapa un caleçon et sortit de la chambre. Naruto replaça les draps sur lui, ne voyant pas où son propre sous-vêtement avait été envoyé par un Uchiha excité un peu plus tôt.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sasuke revint dans la chambre, agitant de sa main droite, un biberon tandis qu'un petit corps reposait sur son bras gauche, pleurant encore un peu. Il s'assit contre Naruto qui posa sa tête contre son épaule et glissa un bras autour de sa taille tandis que le brun penchait le biberon vers la bouche goulue qui le réclamait. Une chose était sûre, Hako avait le même appétit féroce que son frère. Sasuke souriait doucement, comme toujours dans ces moments-là. Il ne se lassait pas de s'occuper de son enfant, découvrant tout ce qu'il avait raté avec Riju, même si les vomis et les coliques… il aurait certainement pu vivre sans.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il se révélait être un merveilleux père, aussi bien pour leur fils que pour leur fille. Il savait doser l'autorité et l'affection et même si parfois il avait tendance à se laisser aller sur ce qu'il attendait de ses enfants, un peu comme son père à l'époque avec lui, Naruto était là pour le ramener dans le droit chemin. Sasuke prenait son rôle au sérieux et participait à l'ensemble des tâches que ce soit préparer le repas, changer les couches, la lessive, toutes ces choses qui parfois faisaient halluciner son compagnon. Qui aurait cru qu'il verrait un jour Sasuke Uchiha transformé en parfait petit homme d'intérieur ? Sakura trouvait ça tout à fait distrayant, et encore plus après avoir eu l'occasion d'effectuer quelques missions avec le brun. Le contraste entre le ninja froid et efficace et le père de famille aimant et attentionné était plutôt troublant. Mais l'essentiel pour elle était qu'il tienne sa parole et ne fasse souffrir ni Naruto ni leur fils.

Ce dernier, justement, était entré à l'académie de ninjas et il était déjà le petit prodige de l'école. Parfois Sasuke pensait que l'enfant les surpasserait. D'ailleurs, il avait réussi une ou deux fois à activer son sharingan et même s'il ne contrôlait pas encore l'apparition de son dôjutsu, ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de semaines ou de mois pour qu'il ne parvienne à le faire. Sasuke passait beaucoup de son temps libre à l'entraîner, lui donner les conseils dont il avait un jour bénéficié de la part de son frère, sous les acclamations enthousiastes de son fils. Il avait parfois l'impression de se revoir avec Itachi. Naruto était souvent de la partie et c'était un plaisir pour les trois que de travailler ensemble. Les deux pères aimaient voir les progrès accomplis par leur fils et quelquefois, ils se disaient que si Riju apprenait à maîtriser l'ensemble de leurs techniques, il deviendrait redoutable, même pour eux.

Ils vivaient désormais dans la demeure familiale des Uchiha, Naruto ayant finalement accepté de déménager de son appartement un an après leur première nuit. Ce n'était pas sans émotion qu'il avait laissé son chez lui mais il comprenait tout aussi bien le désir de Sasuke de revenir dans le quartier qui avait abrité son enfance. Par ailleurs, son appartement était actuellement occupé par Konohamaru alors il y était presque encore un peu chez lui. Et puis avec l'arrivée d'un deuxième enfant, cela serait devenu une obligation alors il n'avait fait qu'agir avec un peu d'avance.

Bien sûr, à l'époque où ils avaient déménagé, le projet de faire un autre enfant n'avait pas été abordé, peut-être n'avait-il même pas germé dans leurs esprits. En fait, ils étaient heureux comme ils l'étaient. Du jour où Sasuke avait passé sa première nuit chez Naruto, il n'en était presque plus reparti. Et petit à petit, il y eut plus d'affaires à lui chez ce dernier que dans l'appartement qu'il occupait et qu'il finit par rendre, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de le conserver. Ce n'est qu'après quelques mois qu'il commença à parler du quartier Uchiha et de sa maison d'enfance.

Quand ils visitèrent le lieu avec Riju, celui-ci fut emballé à l'idée d'y habiter, avoir une si grande maison et un jardin, ses yeux en brillaient d'envie et Sasuke avait déjà bien compris que c'était un très bon point pour lui. Naruto finissait toujours par céder à son fils et l'Uchiha avait su se montrer convainquant lui aussi. Dans une grande maison, ils n'auraient plus à avoir peur que leur fils ne les entende quand dans le plaisir, ils ne parvenaient pas à restreindre leurs démonstrations de jouissance. Naruto l'avait traité d'idiot, n'empêche, l'argument n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Néanmoins, même une fois d'accord pour changer d'habitation, ils avaient dû attendre. La demeure avait plus que besoin d'être rafraîchie et entre les missions qu'ils enchaînaient et l'un et l'autre, la vie de tous les jours, les obligations et autres, ils n'avaient pas le loisir d'y consacrer autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Mais finalement, le grand jour arriva et aidés par leurs amis, ils finirent par emménager dans leur nouvelle maison.

Naruto ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y était pas heureux, il s'y sentait comme chez lui maintenant et dans chaque pièce de nouveaux souvenirs prenaient place. Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été rose, il y avaient eu quelques disputes comme dans tous les couples, surtout avec deux tempéraments aussi entiers et forts que les leurs, mais généralement, ils parvenaient à mettre les choses au clair, parfois en s'entraînant, parfois en faisant l'amour, et de plus en plus souvent en discutant. Sans Riju, Sasuke aurait volontiers reconnu qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas passé aussi facilement certains caps, mais l'enfant était là, il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait le faire souffrir. En acceptant de prendre sa place au sein de cette famille, sa famille, il avait pris la responsabilité de rester auprès d'eux malgré ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans leur vie, même s'il n'aurait pas penser à l'époque que cela passerait par l'arrivée d'un autre enfant.

Cette idée était venue peu après leur emménagement. Naruto avait remarqué que Sasuke était friand des détails et souvenirs concernant les premières années de Riju, curieux de savoir tout ce qu'il avait raté, honteux parfois aussi de ne pas avoir été là. Il se rattrapait autant qu'il le pouvait en relayant énormément son compagnon auprès de leur fils, étant attentif à ses besoins, son éducation. Mais, le jinchuuriki voyait que son amant regrettait de ne pas avoir vécu certains moments clefs du développement de leur fils, ses premiers sourires, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premières bêtises aussi. Sasuke n'aurait jamais osé demander à Naruto de faire un autre enfant et ce fut donc ce dernier qui aborda le sujet. Au début, l'Uchiha refusa car il trouvait cela dangereux pour son compagnon, un corps d'homme n'était pas fait pour porter la vie et ils ignoraient quelles conséquences cela aurait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto prenne ce genre de risques pour lui car il avait bien compris que c'était avant tout pour cette raison que le blond lui faisait cette proposition. Et c'était vrai.

Pourtant, l'idée, une fois qu'elle eut germé dans l'esprit du jinchuuriki y fit son chemin jusqu'à ce que l'envie soit là, forte et impérieuse. Et une fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Sasuke finit donc par céder et se jeter dans l'aventure avec enthousiasme, d'autant que la conception ne lui apparaissait pas comme étant l'étape la plus désagréable et difficile de l'affaire. Il n'avait pas complètement raison sur ce point.

Naruto lui avait déjà expliqué le fonctionnement du sceau, du moins ce que Sakura, Tsunade et lui-même en avaient conclu. Cela semblait simple, il suffisait que Sasuke répande un peu de son sang sur ce dernier au moment de l'orgasme. Simple ? Et pourtant, qui aurait cru que ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire la première fois en tout innocence serait aussi difficile à répéter ?

Il ne leur fallut pas loin d'un an pour qu'enfin Naruto reconnaisse les premiers symptômes.

Plus difficile encore que la conception de cet enfant fut l'annonce à Tsunade. Ils ne pouvaient pas jouer les innocents du genre « Mais on ne s'y attendait pas », elle n'aurait jamais acheté ça. Elle hurla, passa le bureau par la fenêtre et si elle parvint à ne pas balancer Naruto dans un mur, ce fut uniquement parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'un petit être était en train de se développer dans cet idiot, cet imbécile ce…, ce…. Par contre, Sasuke se prit une droite bien sentie qui lui laissa un beau bleu. Une fois de plus, une fausse mission fut mise sur pied, la petite famille fut envoyée à l'étranger quelques mois, Sakura avec eux. Elle et Sasuke assurèrent quelques missions pour Konoha de là où ils étaient parce qu'il était hors de question qu'ils ne travaillent pas pour racheter leurs bêtises, même si la kunoichi n'y était pour rien. Seulement, elle avait pris le parti de ses amis alors elle se retrouvait dans le même lot.

Il fallut plusieurs mois pour que Tsunade se calme et arrête de grommeler ou de lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou entendait parler des deux shinobi. Par ailleurs, elle fut privée du petit Riju pendant plusieurs mois et cela eut aussi le don de l'agacer car elle aimait cet enfant. Tout comme elle aimait aujourd'hui sa petite sœur et malgré ce qu'elle disait, il suffisait que la petite s'endorme dans ses bras pour qu'elle pardonne aux deux garçons. Mais, elle se gardait bien de leur dire parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait leur faire accepter un certain nombre de missions en jouant sur leur culpabilité et elle comptait s'en servir aussi longtemps que possible. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de chantage avec Sakura qui avait déjà vu clair dans son jeu depuis longtemps et qui n'avait absolument pas été surprise de voir son maître débarquer à quelques jours du terme pour diriger les opérations même si elle avait juré qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

De plus, cette dernière ne se sentait absolument pas coupable que sa réaction à l'annonce du nouveau bébé ait été de sincères félicitations plutôt qu'un accès de rage. Par ailleurs, elle se doutait bien qu'un jour l'un ou l'autre les deux garçons auraient envie d'agrandir leur famille. Et elle était heureuse de pouvoir en être le témoin privilégié. En outre, elle se souviendrait certainement toute sa vie de la venue au monde de Hako. Elle avait découvert une facette de Sasuke qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé : qu'il ait été aux petits soins pour Naruto, s'assurant que tout se passait bien pendant qu'il attendait leur enfant, elle n'en était pas surprise. Qu'il se soit énormément occupé de Riju, qu'il lui ait expliqué ce qu'il se passait, c'était normal. Qu'il se soit inquiété alors qu'elle pratiquait l'ouverture qui lui permettrait de libérer l'enfant était logique.

Mais le visage qu'il avait fait, une larme coulant le long de sa joue alors qu'elle lui tendait leur petite fille, il était gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle put y lire un tel panel d'émotions qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de les avoir toutes comprises.

Le bonheur bien sûr que son expression reflétait le bonheur comme n'importe quel père.

L'appréhension à tenir entre ses bras un être si petit comme toute personne n'ayant jamais tenu un nouveau-né.

L'émerveillement devant cette petite partie de lui-même.

L'impression d'être si peu face au miracle de la vie.

La réalisation, toujours plus difficile à faire avant quand on ne sent pas l'enfant vivre en soi.

La culpabilité, celle d'être là, celle d'avoir un avenir quand il avait presque fait une croix dessus à une époque de sa vie.

L'amour qu'il portait à Naruto en cet instant.

Et puis certainement d'autres qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir d'identifier parce qu'il était temps de reporter son attention sur l'autre papa.

Naruto sourit alors que Sasuke penchait un peu plus le biberon quasiment vide. La capacité de Hako à engloutir aussi vite une telle quantité de lait sans s'en rendre malade était impressionnante, mais Riju était déjà comme cela à sa naissance. Une fois de plus, c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à transmettre à son enfant. Ses gènes n'étaient pas parvenus à contrebalancer ceux de l'Uchiha et Hako était tout à l'image de son père et de son frère, la touffe de cheveux sur sa tête avait d'ailleurs le même genre de pics rebelles que ceux de Sasuke. La couleur serait peut-être plus claire mais c'était difficile à dire à ce stade. Naruto se concentra ensuite sur son amant, son compagnon. L'excitation qui était redescendue en entendant les cris de leur fille fit son retour en force. Sasuke avait de nombreuses facettes mais toutes avaient ce quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire perdre pied.

Sasuke le ninja était excitant parce que dangereux et redoutable. Quand son sharingan se posait sur lui, il arrivait à Naruto de trembler de désir.

Sasuke, l'amant était excitant parce qu'il était tout en sensualité, parce que lorsqu'il voulait rendre Naruto fou de désir sans même avoir à le toucher, il lui suffisait de tourner autour de lui, de certains regards pour que le blond n'en puisse plus.

Sasuke, le père était excitant parce qu'il n'était que tendresse et douceur, parce qu'il s'adoucissait et que cette facette-là du brun était aussi surprenante qu'attachante.

En d'autres termes, Sasuke était férocement excitant et à peu près tout le temps de l'avis de Naruto. Et si un peu plus tôt, il avait eu, lui aussi, envie de prendre son temps pour faire l'amour, il commençait à se dire qu'un petit coup rapide serait aussi très bien.

Un petit rire le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ta nouvelle façon de bercer notre fille ?

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux de Sasuke dérivèrent sur sa hanche sur laquelle Naruto réalisa alors seulement qu'il frottait lascivement son bas-ventre faisant bouger le bras de son amant sur lequel reposait leur enfant. Il sourit et continua.

\- Elle ne semble pas s'en plaindre, remarqua-t-il alors que les yeux du bébé se fermaient doucement.

\- Moi non plus, répondit d'une voix suave Sasuke avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Ah oui, il n'avait pas ajouté ça à sa liste, la voix que le brun pouvait prendre par moment, ça aussi c'était excitant.

Sasuke se leva et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je la couche et je reviens dans cinq minutes…

Il se recula pour plonger son regard dans celui du blond, glissant sa main sous le drap.

\- … nous aurons quatre heures devant nous alors entretiens-moi ça, lança-t-il donnant une rapide caresse sur la verge de nouveau dressée de Naruto.

\- Idiot !

Sasuke se contenta de sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous a bien plu. Je vous rappelle que pour autant, cette fic n'est pas terminée. Et non, il reste un petit chapitre bonus rien que pour votre plaisir et pour consoler un pauvre ninja de Suna qui s'est vu prendre l'objet de sa convoitise par un Uchiha...**


	11. Vous en reprendrez bien un peu ?

\- En dehors de cela, rien de particulier à signifier Kazekage-sama.

\- Hum.

Les yeux turquoise de Gaara se posèrent sur les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face, les étudiant rapidement. Tous étaient vêtus de la tenue réglementaire des ninjas de Suna, hormis Kaori qui n'avait jamais porté le turban blanc, laissant ses cheveux à l'air libre. Les trois hommes revenaient à peine de leur mission à Konoha qui n'avait été qu'un rapide aller-retour. La plupart du temps, il utilisait les faucons pour communiquer avec le village de la Feuille, mais certains messages étaient plus en sécurité avec ces hommes. Contrairement à d'autres fois où ils avaient eu à faire avec des ninjas renégats tentant d'obtenir des informations, cette fois-ci le voyage s'était passé sans aucune attaque. C'était aussi bien, il avait une autre mission en tête pour eux.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Kaori dont les mèches sombres cachaient un peu son visage. Il détailla ses traits qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Quelque chose chez le ninja était différent de d'habitude lorsqu'il revenait de Konoha, Gaara pouvait le lire jusque dans ses yeux.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, conclut-il après cet examen.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Kaori.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna vers le roux. D'un signe de tête, il lui signifia d'attendre. Ses deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard avec lui avant de sortir refermant la porte derrière eux. Gaara se leva et vint se poser devant la fenêtre de son bureau, les bras croisés dans son dos, la longue robe blanche, symbole de son statut, frôlant le sol.

Kaori l'observa un instant, attendant que son chef se mette à parler. Il savait que cette posture contemplative était généralement signe d'une réflexion interne.

\- Que s'est-il passé à Konoha ?

Le ninja fut surpris par la question, il venait pourtant de faire un rapport complet.

\- Pouvez-vous préciser Kazekage-sama ?

Gaara se retourna.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec l'Hokage dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?

\- Non, absolument rien.

Il sentit peser sur lui le regard turquoise. Il n'était pas toujours à l'aise quand il avait ainsi l'attention du Kazekage. Il avait toujours cette étrange impression que cet être mystérieux avait la capacité de lire les âmes. Et il se sentait comme nu devant lui et mal à l'aise.

\- Naruto, se contenta alors de dire le roux.

Il n'était pas sans ignorer l'attirance de son ninja pour son ami. Il était là quand ils s'étaient rencontrés et il avait de suite senti que quelque chose se passait entre eux, un feeling particulier. Par la suite, il les avait observés se chercher des yeux discrètement, s'arranger pour se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre, discuter joyeusement et il ne serait pas surpris que les deux garçons aient franchi le pas.

Kaori essaya bien de ne rien laisser paraître mais il ignorait à quel point son chef avait appris à lire son regard. D'ailleurs, la lueur de tristesse ou de douleur qui passa dans les yeux bleus confirma à ce dernier qu'il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui troublait son ninja. Kaori savait que son Kazekage avait une certaine connaissance de ses sentiments envers Naruto. Il ne s'en était jamais caché sans pour autant l'afficher mais il connaissait suffisamment les talents d'observation de Gaara. Rester à savoir s'il souhaitait en parler et qui plus est, avec lui.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Gaara ne comptait pas rester sans réponse mais pour autant il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, attendant que son aura et sa présence forcent l'autre à répondre. Kaori soupira.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Oui, j'ai appris qu'il était revenu à Konoha.

\- Oui.

Gaara revint à son bureau et Kaori s'approcha un peu, mais comme il se taisait l'autre l'encouragea d'un « Et ? ». Un petit sourire triste éclaira un instant les traits du brun.

\- Disons que j'ai trop attendu pour saisir ma chance et qu'un autre est passé avant moi.

\- Hum, Naruto et lui ont toujours été proches malgré leur rivalité, répondit-il en repensant à ce moment où après l'examen chuunin, il les avait affrontés l'un et l'autre, les deux cherchant désespérément à se protéger mutuellement.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils soient un peu plus que cela.

A nouveau les yeux bleus et turquoise se fixèrent, donnant à Kaori une impression de fragilité qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à dire la vérité à Gaara et présentement, il se retenait de se tortiller tant il était mal à l'aise, ses yeux dérivant autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour lui permettre d'échapper à l'attention dont il était l'objet.

\- Ça ira ? demanda le Kazekage laissant son subordonné plus que surpris.

Son ton semblait concerné bien plus que poli et c'était une chose à laquelle le brun ne s'attendait pas.

\- Oui, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Très honnêtement, il n'en savait rien. Enfin, si, il savait qu'il faudrait bien que ça aille parce que la vie n'allait pas s'arrêter à cause d'une peine de cœur. Mais, c'était dur. Il avait vraiment craqué pour Naruto. D'abord sur son physique qui avait tout de suite accroché ses yeux, puis sur sa personnalité et c'était elle qui avait gagné son cœur. Il adorait également le fils de ce dernier et lorsqu'on se sait définitivement homosexuel, l'idée d'avoir un partenaire avec un enfant était plutôt rassurante sur ce qu'on pouvait léguer à l'avenir. Seulement, Naruto n'était pas à lui, il n'avait eu que le goût de ses lèvres, l'éphémère sensation de ce corps contre le sien.

Il baissa la tête et ne vit pas Gaara s'approcher.

\- Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de voir autre chose, lui dit ce dernier d'une douce voix.

Kaori releva son visage surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de la proximité du roux.

\- Voir autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hum. D'autres horizons.

Le brun fronça les sourcils signifiant involontairement son incompréhension. Celle-ci ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il sentit sur les siennes les lèvres du Kazekage.

Le contact fut bref, le regard qui suivit intense puis Gaara retourna à son siège.

\- Ce sera tout, dit-il.

Kaori le regarda un peu perdu et sortit du bureau.

Gaara sourit, se demandant s'il avait bien fait ou s'il avait agi trop vite. Il avait toujours été attiré par le jeune homme. Au départ, il avait pensé que cela venait de sa ressemblance avec Naruto pour lequel il avait une affection particulière. Ils avaient la même fraîcheur, la même soif de vie, leurs yeux avaient la même couleur, ils pétillaient de la même façon, s'assombrissaient avec la même violence. Mais, Kaori était moins impulsif que le jinchuuriki de Konoha, plus obéissant, ce qui en tant que chef était plutôt une bonne chose pour Gaara. Finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient différents et que pour autant, il désirait toujours le brun. Mais avant qu'il n'ait réussi à se décider à avancer, Kaori et Naruto s'étaient rencontrés. Le Kazekage s'était alors replié. Seulement, son attirance était toujours là et c'était peut-être sa chance, alors il l'avait saisie.

Kaori, lui, était ressorti plus troublé que jamais. Si l'épisode avec Naruto l'avait déjà bien entamé, là, son cerveau allait exploser. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kazekage-sama… quoi ? Serait attiré par lui ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre son geste autrement, non ? Il s'adossa un instant au mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, laissant les mèches brunes glisser entre ses doigts et décida que le mieux à faire était de rentrer chez lui, de dormir et d'essayer d'y voir plus clair.

Seulement le problème était loin d'être simple à résoudre. D'une, il devait digérer le fait qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur avec Naruto et qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il parvienne un jour à obtenir le jeune homme. Deux, que devait-il penser du geste de Gaara, de Gaara lui-même d'ailleurs. Il n'avait toujours vu en lui que le jinchuuriki de Shukaku et plus tard son chef, un bon chef, un dirigeant attentif pour lequel il ressentait admiration et crainte.

Gaara n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto, là où le jinchuuriki de Kyûbi était d'humeur joviale et gaie, l'autre était plutôt taciturne et renfermé. Physiquement, il n'y avait aucun point commun si ce n'était leur taille et leur corpulence et encore, le blond semblait plus musclé, certainement dû à sa façon de combattre plus physique que celle du roux. Pouvait-on être attiré par deux personnes aussi différentes ? Était-ce envisageable ?

Pourtant, petit à petit, le charme mystérieux du Kazekage commençait à opérer sur lui. Il le regardait sous un autre angle, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avant son étonnante déclaration, si on pouvait ainsi qualifier le baiser de Gaara. Ce dernier était beau garçon, les traits de son visage étaient réguliers et fins, sa peau semblait lisse et douce. Sa puissance était intimidante et à la fois étrangement attirante, tout comme son aura. Le calme et l'assurance, qu'il dégageait, étaient tout à l'inverse de sa propre nature mais n'en étaient pas pour autant rebutants, au contraire.

Seulement, Kaori doutait toujours beaucoup. Le Kazekage en dehors du baiser qu'il lui avait donné à son retour de Konoha n'avait pas ou peu montré son intérêt et le jeune ninja avait une certaine appréhension de se faire rejeter à nouveau. Mais, il n'était pas un couard et même s'il n'était pas réellement certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour son chef, même s'il ne pouvait affirmer qu'il tomberait amoureux de lui un jour, il y avait une certaine attraction à laquelle il avait envie de céder. Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas commettre une nouvelle fois la même erreur qu'avec Naruto. Il ne saurait jamais s'il aurait pu empêcher le blond de retourner auprès de l'Uchiha, mais il savait qu'il aurait eu sa chance s'il s'était décidé plus vite et plus tôt.

Un mois plus tard, il se résolut donc à aller voir Gaara, un soir, espérant avoir plus de chances de le trouver seul et de ne pas le déranger. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Kazekage-sama.

Celui-ci était plongé dans un rouleau. Il releva la tête.

\- Kaori, répondit-il.

Il replia le document qu'il lisait et croisa les bras sur le bureau en attendant que le jeune homme parle.

\- Je…

Kaori se racla la gorge et Gaara comprit qu'il n'était certainement pas là pour parler de missions. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il attendait et espérait ce moment depuis un mois déjà.

\- Vous savez, à propos de ces autres horizons.

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai réfléchi et… je… ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment tourné la page et que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour… enfin, vous savez, mais j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense, non, je voudrais essayer, si c'est toujours possible, ces… autres horizons.

Gaara se leva et s'approcha. Kaori le fixa, le laissant venir à lui, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il lui restait à dire.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas dire que je suis… ou que je serai…

\- Amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui, murmura Kaori en laissant le Kazekage se placer dans son espace personnel.

Gaara hocha la tête. Il appréciait l'honnêteté du jeune homme, prétendre le contraire aurait été mentir, cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps. Lui-même, privé d'amour pendant toute sa vie n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que c'était et encore moins de pouvoir dire s'il l'était oui, ou non. Il savait juste qu'il avait envie de cet homme plus que d'aucun autre et que cette envie dépassait le simple cadre physique ou sexuel.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, murmura-t-il.

Kaori lui sourit comme rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas complètement maîtriser cette relation. Ils se fixèrent un instant, hésitant à franchir le pas et finalement d'un même mouvement, ils se penchèrent vers l'autre pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Gaara se laissa aller contre son corps, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches pour venir les poser sur les reins du brun. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son subordonné pour qu'il ne se laisse emporter.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Temari pénétra dans le bureau de son frère sans s'être donnée la peine de frapper, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir assis sur son bureau, les jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Kaori, la tête rejetée en arrière pour laisser au ninja un meilleur accès à son cou que ce dernier semblait dévorer. Elle passa au rouge avant de s'excuser. C'est à peine si les deux hommes lui adressèrent un regard tant ils étaient perdus dans les sensations qu'ils se donnaient, leurs pelvis frottant l'un contre l'autre. Kaori finit par reprendre la bouche de Gaara dans laquelle il étouffa le cri de son orgasme, surpris de jouir et de sentir l'autre en faire autant. Ils se séparèrent juste un peu, n'en revenant pas de s'être laissé aller jusque-là, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Gaara n'était pas du genre très bavard et Kaori était trop troublé par cette étreinte, intimidé aussi de toujours tenir dans ses bras cet homme-là.

Elle fut pourtant à l'image de leur relation qui les emmenait toujours plus loin que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient l'un comme l'autre. Mais dès lors qu'ils se touchaient, il y avait cette étrange alchimie qui s'opérait entre eux et qui les poussait à en vouloir plus, à désirer l'autre et son corps, à chercher le contact, la caresse.

Et voilà comment quelques mois plus tard, il se retrouvait les bras entravés au-dessus de sa tête par le sable de Gaara, nu et volontairement à la merci de ce dernier. Un peu de sable continuait à flotter sur lui, caressant doucement son corps et l'allumant un peu plus. Faire l'amour avec Gaara, c'était aussi faire l'amour avec son sable et Kaori ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru mais c'était sans doute l'expérience la plus érotique qu'il ait connue. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que son amant avait d'autres mains pour le toucher, l'explorer.

Par moment, lui qui avait parfois fantasmé sur la capacité de Naruto à créer des clones et sur l'idée de faire l'amour avec le blond et un double, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas perdu au change. Et alors que la caresse se faisait plus pressante sur son torse, faisant se tendre ses tétons, il laissa un gémissement passer ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la douceur du sable sur eux. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Gaara qui avançait vers lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé avant d'ajouter :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je serais attaché à un lit par ce sable si particulier prêt à me faire prendre par Gaara no Subaku, Kazekage Cinquième du nom.

Ce dernier le rejoignit sur le lit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas cru ? Que tu serais attaché à un lit ? Avec un homme ? Que tu serais mon amant ? Celui du Kazekage ? Ou que je serais Kazekage ?

Tandis qu'il posait sa question, il était remonté du pied de son amant à son aine déposant des baisers le long de son trajet. Il s'assit entre les jambes du brun et déposa un pot d'onguent qu'il était allé chercher, à côté de lui. Kaori sourit et entreprit de lui répondre.

\- Hum voyons. Attaché à un lit… je n'aurais pas été surpris, j'ai toujours été curieux.

Cette remarque lui valut un rictus amusé. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Gaara ouvrir le pot d'onguent.

\- Avec un homme, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai réalisé que je regardais beaucoup plus mes petits camarades masculins que féminins.

\- Huhum.

\- Ton amant, j'avoue que j'aurais été surpris. Je fais partie de ces enfants qui ont été élevés dans ta crainte.

Il vit une légère tension dans les épaules de Gaara. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve de confiance mais pour autant il n'aimait pas voir son amant troublé de cette façon. Comme il ne pouvait pas le rassurer par ses mains, il caressa doucement sa jambe du pied, le laissant glisser sur la cuisse blanche. Ils se sourirent et Kaori décida de continuer.

\- Que tu sois Kazekage, je n'y aurais jamais cru et que je couche avec le Kazekage… hum...

Son pied dériva jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Gaara caressant l'érection de son amant.

\- J'ai toujours eu une haute estime de moi-même et de ma capacité à satisfaire un homme, finit-il dans un petit rire coquin qui alluma une lueur dans les yeux turquoise qui le dévoraient.

Gaara poussa doucement son pied et vint s'allonger sur le corps bronzé du brun jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches soient en contact.

\- Oui, mais là, c'est moi qui vais te satisfaire.

Kaori sourit et se laissa embrasser, ouvrant la bouche lorsqu'il sentit la langue du roux passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il perçut le sable se glisser sous ses jambes, s'enrouler autour de ses genoux pour délicatement relever ses cuisses. Puis, la main de Gaara se présenta à son intimité. Il se laissa préparer doucement, perdant peu à peu son souffle sous les baisers et les caresses de son amant et de son sable.

Ce dernier commença à bouger de manière plus frénétique, signe de l'excitation croissante de Gaara. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir lire les intentions du jeune homme en observant ces mouvements mais après quelques mois, il pouvait se targuer de mieux comprendre son amant grâce à cela. Quand il était d'humeur câline, les mouvements étaient langoureux et lents, il s'enroulait autour de lui, faisant d'étranges circonvolutions sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il était frustré parce que Kaori le taquinait trop, l'excitant sans lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il se faisait plus vif, plus cinglant sans être blessant. Lorsqu'il jouissait, il arrivait qu'il soit pris de spasmes ou au contraire éclate tout autour d'eux. Il se mit à glisser le long de ses jambes, s'enroulant autour d'elles.

Savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une arme mortelle, d'une protection quasi invincible mais qu'ici, elle était utilisée pour son plaisir l'excitait comme jamais. C'était comme jouer avec le feu. Et alors qu'il sentait ses cuisses glisser sur les bras de Gaara et se poser sur ses épaules, il observa les langues de sable qui semblaient couler le long de son corps.

Gaara sourit en voyant son amant presque hypnotisé par la danse de ces grains. Leur couleur dorée rayonnait sur sa peau bronzée la mettant encore plus en valeur. Ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit étaient en partie étalés autour de son visage, la mèche qui le cachait parfois retombant gracieusement sur sa tempe et son oreille. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un doux sourire.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Prends-moi.

\- C'est vraiment ce à quoi tu pensais ?

Kaori hocha doucement la tête avant d'entamer un mouvement des fesses qui les fit frotter contre le sexe tendu du roux. Le sable se mit à bouger plus vite tout autour de son corps et le brun se tendit en gémissant. Il sentit les mains de Gaara passer sous ses reins pour le positionner et doucement se glisser profondément en lui.

\- Hummm.

Son amant se mit à bouger lentement, orientant ses hanches pour trouver le meilleur angle, Kaori se laissa complètement aller aux bras de chair et de minéraux qui le tenaient, savourant chaque miette du plaisir que le roux lui procurait. Il ne s'était jamais autant laissé aller avec un amant, pas qu'il en ait eu des masses, mais dès qu'il touchait Gaara, il se sentait transporté et un peu plus à chaque fois. Le roux semblait aussi perdu que lui, subissant presque la danse de ses reins entre les jambes de son amant, laissant le plaisir monter de plus en plus, touchant, caressant de ses mains cette peau dont il avait souvent rêvé, apprenant à chaque fois un peu plus, essayant d'ouvrir une place en lui pour cet homme dans lequel il se déhanchait. Son rythme s'accéléra et il commença à perdre doucement pied.

Cela lui faisait peur, c'était étrange de s'abandonner dans cet acte charnel et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à rester maître de lui quand il entendait ces gémissements de plaisir, quand il voyait ces yeux bleus devenir de plus en plus troubles comme noyés sous la jouissance de leur union.

Kaori tendit la bouche vers lui réclamant un baiser et Gaara lui donna ce qu'il voulait, mélangeant leur salive alors qu'il sentait le corps autour de lui se contracter de plus en plus et la boule au creux de ses propres reins se faire de plus en plus brûlante. Leur fin était proche.

\- Gaa… Gaara, je vais bientôt... Bientôt…

\- Je… je sais. Moi au… aussi.

\- Ahhhhhh ! cria Kaori alors qu'un premier spasme de plaisir le secouait.

Le sable se resserra autour de lui, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de douceur. Le corps de Gaara se tendit, sa tête partit en arrière, ses reins donnèrent encore quelques coups alors qu'il se vidait en son amant. Kaori n'était plus conscient de rien, seul le sable et Gaara retenaient encore son corps abandonné.

Les yeux bleus restèrent clos alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, laissant une main douce essuyer le sperme qui maculait son ventre et celui qui coulait d'entre ses jambes. Ils s'ouvrirent lorsque la pression sur ses poignets disparut pour se plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Humm, Sasuke, c'était bon.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aimerais autant être attaché, Naruto.

\- Moi non plus, répondit le blondinet en frottant ses poignets pour faire circuler le sang.

\- On recommencera si tu veux.

\- Pervers va.

Un sourcil se leva sur le visage de Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie proposé.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé à me tenir les poignets pendant qu'on faisait l'amour.

Sasuke vint se coller à lui et lécher presque paresseusement un téton, faisant frémir son amant.

\- Et si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'as glissé pantelant que tu aimerais que je t'attache.

Cela lui valut un sourire taquin.

\- Je n'étais pas moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de dire que c'était bon ?

Naruto le repoussa et posa sa tête sur le torse du brun, caressant son corps.

\- C'est toujours bon quand tu me fais l'amour.

\- Je sais.

Sasuke rit en sentant une légère morsure. Il passa ses bras autour du blond, le laissant grommeler une plainte quelconque.

\- C'est bon parce que c'est toi, dit-il.

Il sentit le sourire naître sur le visage de Naruto et ferma les yeux en poussant un doux soupir de contentement.

Le lendemain, une mission les emmènerait à Suna. Naruto en était ravi, cela lui permettrait de voir Gaara et Kaori si ce dernier n'était pas en mission. Ils ne s'étaient croisés que deux fois depuis leur baiser et il avait été heureux que le jeune homme agisse normalement envers lui, même s'il s'était montré froid envers Sasuke. Il espérait que ces deux-là apprendraient à se connaître mais il ne pouvait que comprendre le comportement du ninja de Suna. Après tout, Sasuke était celui qui lui avait pris Naruto.

Ce dernier était loin d'imaginer qu'au même moment, le brun aux yeux si semblables aux siens était en train de prendre Gaara dans ses bras, le corps repus et fatigué du plaisir que le Kazekage lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre bonus vous a plu. Et maintenant, place aux remerciements de fin de fic. Alors en numéro un bien sûr Tamaki pour ses corrections et sa super tenue de délai! ensuite, Kumfu comme d'hab pour ses avis et conseils sur chaque chapitre.**


End file.
